Mil y un años: Aquí es donde todo comienza
by Persefone X
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede cambiar la historia cuando alguien a quien el destino eligió entra en ella? Civilizaciones perdidas resurgen con fuerza para desenterrar su tortuoso pasado y aquello que los hizo desaparecer. La historia se centra casi al final de la serie. !CAPITULO 14 UP! Causas perdidas
1. Capitulo 1 Sueños

_**¿Qué tal? Soy yo otra vez después de tres semanas de ausencia, bueno antes que nada mil disculpas por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero he decidido reeditar esta historia aunque no se me preocupen, le he cambiado insignificancias o mejor dicho errores**_

 _ **También cambie el formato, ya no verán D:- S:- I:- o bien ( ) puesto que para algunos de ustedes como me escribieron en los correos, es bastante confuso o bien molesto, ahora verán que la narrativa y conversaciones ya están arreglados como estamos acostumbrados a ver en FF, esto lo hice pensando en todos ustedes mis queridos lectores**_

 _ **Para los que entran por primera vez les dire que esta historia se centra casi al final de la serie, no se preocupen aun así le entenderan, todo llevara un orden**_

 _ **Espero que sigan esta historia como lo han hecho hasta ahora y para compensarlos tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana, así que sin más**_

 _ **Inuyasha no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. A leer se ha dicho**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO 1:**_ _ **SUEÑOS**_

 _Song: Arcadia_

- **Sabía que estarías aquí**

- **Es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar paz… lejos de todo y de todos**

\- **De nada sirve huir, y lo sabes**

- **¿¡Por más que me aleje no puedo huir aunque así lo desee!?... ¿A qué has venido?**. _Al mirarte, puedo ver nada, eso es exactamente lo que veo en tus ojos, nada. ¿Por qué ya no soy capaz de ver tus emociones por medio de esos ojos que me hipnotizan, que me atrapan?, tu mirada es ahora más profunda que antes y aun así no puedo ver nada. ¿¡Soy cegada por mis emociones, mis pensamientos, siendo egoísta con el mundo encerrándome en mi propio dolor!?... aun así es reconfortante e irónico tenerte cerca, puedo sentir como una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios… pero es tan ajena a mí…_

 _Vuelvo a posar mi mirada en ti, aquella que aún se mantiene fija en mi, y Duele… ¿Por qué?. Tu rostro es ensombrecido por el dolor, ¿Qué es lo que significa?... bajo la mirada mientras el viento cálido que recorre los jardines acaricia mi cuerpo, miles de pétalos son arrastrados envolviéndome en una grata sensación que invade mi alma y que me lleva nuevamente a ti, sigues ahí, y yo sigo deseando haber imaginado lo que segundos antes tuve frente a mí, pero… no es así…_

 _¿Sangre?, ¿Por qué huele a sangre?, ¿Y por qué tus manos están manchadas con ella?, puedo distinguir un camino, un camino que claramente nos une a ambos, y no existe el aire suficiente, el pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí nublando mi razón, un dolor agudo se posa en mi pecho haciéndome jadear, apreso fuerte con ambas manos para después apartarlas… ya es tarde, están manchadas por aquel rojo carmesí, empiezo a temblar, mis labios tratan de abrirse pero no puedo… mi cuerpo no responde, me desvanezco, cierro los ojos y trato de sentir el impacto que nunca llega, ya no soy capaz de moverme, parte de mi cuerpo permanece inmóvil en el suelo cerca del infierno, mientras la otra la sostienes como si estuviese en el cielo, ¿cuál es la realidad, que ya no puedo distinguirla?… y aun así, todo parece… tan ajeno a mí._

 **Bip** … **Bip** … **Bip** … **Bip** … **Bip** …

 _-Mmmmm- el sonido del despertador junto a la luz del sol que se coló por la ventana la hicieron abrir los ojos con pereza, ¿Qué tan pronto había amanecido?, no lo podía creer, apenas si los había cerrado y ya era hora de comenzar el día, aunque si lo pensaba lo suficiente, durmió bastante. La noche anterior se había ido a acostar cerca de las 9:00 cuando normalmente lo hacía hasta las 11:30_

 _Bostezo con cansancio dejando que una pequeña lagrima se asomara por sus ojos, sin hacer mucho caso, aparto las sabanas blancas que la cubrían y camino hacia la ventana en donde ni tarda ni perezosa abrió las cortinas, el sol dio de lleno en su rostro haciéndola respingar y voltear momentáneamente hacia un lado, respiro hondo y después de un par de segundos dejo salir el aire volviendo a su antigua posición. Sus ojos quedaron clavados en el horizonte_

 _-_ **¿¡Por más que me aleje no puedo huir** … **aunque así lo desee!?,** _\- aquella frase apareció en su mente y como si del sueño se tratara, evoco las imágenes una y otra vez encontrándolas confusas y borrosas como lo habían sido desde hacía días cada vez que intentaba recordar. Entrecerró los ojos casi sin querer, pues algo le decía, que aquella creciente sensación de miedo y ansiedad que recorría sus venas, tenía mucho que ver con sus sueños, pero sobre todo, con los recientes sucesos_

 _Flash Back_

 _-Rayos, no puedo creerlo – masculló frustrada -Por culpa de Rey voy a perderme el ensayo de los de tercer año, y_ _ **tantas**_ _ganas que tenia de verlo – siguió rabiando con un cuaderno enrollado en su mano en plena estación del tren, y sin importar que las personas, aunque pocas, voltearan a verla -Pero esta me las paga y caro, a quien se le ocurre enfermar de gripa en pleno verano y sobre todo pedirle al profesor que sea yo quien le entregue las tareas, ahhhh, y lo más pronto posible – su voz salió chillona al decir la última frase_

 _Cuando llego el tren se quedo mirándolo mientras este desaceleraba, y cuando lo hizo, y por respeto y norma, permitió que la gente bajara antes de subir, a partir de ahí, todo se volvió lento, el sonido desapareció, y las personas quedaron congeladas en su lugar. El tiempo se había detenido_

 _Sorprendida, aunque no lo suficiente, comenzó a vislumbrar el lugar sin abandonar del todo su posición, algo llamo su atención, más bien fue alguien quien reflejado por uno de los cristales del tren le sonreía, era un niño de aproximadamente unos 8 años, vio que levantaba su brazo sujetando algo entre su puño, un hilo dorado atado a un extraño objeto blanco colgaban, el corazón le dio un salto al creer reconocerlo y de inmediato volteo a verlo pero ya había desaparecido. El sonido de las puertas cerrando la hicieron volver a la realidad, el tiempo se había activado nuevamente, suerte que estaba a unos metros frente a ella así que antes de que algo más sucediera, y con algo de dificultad, empujo la puerta y entro de lado al vagón._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _Repiqueteos incesantes que sonaron en su puerta la hicieron salir de sus recuerdos, sabia quien era pues aparte de ella nadie más estaba en esa casa._

- **Daniel** _…_ **Daniel estas ahí, ya despierta**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Solo venia a recordarte que hoy tienes el recital, llegaras tarde si no te apresuras**

 _Y como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cabeza, se apresuro a dar respuesta, por ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo impensable, en lo confuso, aunque, de ante mano, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se develara y ella, no podía echar en saco roto lo que le acontecía, así que sin más miramientos se apresuro_

 _Ese era el gran día, el día en que por fin vería uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, y el día en que todos sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados_

 _-_ **Hoy es el día** _\- se dijo_

 _No podía perder más tiempo encerrada en su habitación, no después de todo lo que lucho por llegar hasta allí, y es que como no estar emocionada si había sido elegida de entre los mejores talentos de su escuela, y lo mejor, había sido seleccionada siendo solamente estudiante de segundo año cuando los únicos participantes eran de tercero. Sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos_

 _Corrió hacía el baño, lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes, de nuevo en su cuarto abrió las puertas de su guardarropa y tomo su uniforme, se vistió con el, cepillo su largo y negro cabello y lo adorno por un lado con un pequeño broche de hermosa bisutería, al vérselo puesto no pudo evitar sonreír pues recordaba el día en que_ _ **él**_ _se lo dio, o mejor dicho, el día en que lo obligo a comprárselo sin que esto le causara mucha gracia. Era un tacaño. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo observándose por todos los ángulos, todo debía estar perfecto._

 _Con pequeños saltitos bajo las escaleras, su humor era bastante bueno debía admitir, y encerrada en su pequeña burbuja creyó que nada podría ir mejor, esa era ella, una optimista sin remedio, aunque trataba de no exagerar demasiado. Una vez que llego abajo miro a su alrededor y todo estaba vacío, de no ser por los prontos ruidos que se escucharon de la vajilla al fondo en la cocina hubiera jurado que estaba sola nuevamente._

- **Creí que tendría que ir a llamarte otra vez** – _el joven_ _le dijo si prestar realmente atención a su presencia mientras seguía acomodando los platos limpios del escurridor a la alacena_ - **Pero veo que eso no fue necesario**

- **¿A qué hora llegaste?** – _comento una vez que entro a la cocina después de permanecer de pie en la entrada_. _Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y de el saco un cartón de jugo del cual se sirvió medio vaso_

- **¿Eso es todo lo que desayunaras?**

 _Por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana Yue le puso atención, las preguntas o comentarios que ambos se hacían iban y venían sin ser contestadas pero eso no lo inmuto, después de todo, ¿¡no era así su extraña relación!?_

 _Y es que, se conocían desde hace 10 años, 10 años en los que él había tenido que encargarse de ella, 10 años en los que dedico su vida a cuidarla y procurarla, y 10 años en los que todo su tiempo y devoción habían sido volcados hacia ella, pues desde muy pequeña Daniel se había quedado sola, la orfandad la golpeo duro a muy temprana edad en un hecho catastrófico que no valía la pena recordar, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que aquel hecho había cambiado por mucho la inocencia de la pequeña._

- **Hay no, ya es muy tarde**

- **Tan retrasada estas**

- **No realmente** – _dijo apurando el contenido del vaso en un solo trago_ - **Es solo que quede de verme con Minako y ya sabes que le gusta la puntualidad**

 _Minako era su mejor amiga, gracias a ella podía presumir su muy reciente triunfo de entrar al club orquestal de la escuela, pues aparte de ser la coordinadora, era bastante exigente con ella cuando de música se trataba. Y es que su sueño era ser una gran concertista, pues para ella como violinista, deseaba que su música llegara hasta los corazones de quienes la escuchaban y que sintieran aquella calidez a la cual tanto se había acostumbrado, pues para Daniel, no había nada mejor en ese mundo que la música, aquella que podía cambiar corazones, que hacía que todo sentimiento y emoción fluyeran libremente, y que incluso, tenía el poder de hacer que el cielo y la tierra_ … _temblaran_

- **Entonces será mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener que verla por aquí gritando tan temprano**

- **Deberías de ser un poco mas considerado con ella, sabes que no lo hace con mala intención además de que así es su estilo, y por sobre todas las cosas, deberías mostrarle más gratitud** – _camino hacia la puerta con rapidez tomando su portafolio de una silla, realmente no quería enfrascarse en otra discusión sin sentido acerca de sus "muy escandalosos amigos" como solía llamarlos Yue_

- **Sabes tienes razón** … **debería agradecerle que haya hecho de ti alguien menos** … **torpe** – _el sonido de un "pack" en seco lo hizo moverse de lugar y asomarse tranquilamente por la entrada de la cocina, Daniel de espaldas a él se sobaba con insistencia la frente con una mano, pues en aquel último comentario, la joven había jalado la puerta principal con más fuerza de la necesaria y se había golpeado_ - **¿¡Te pegaste!?**

 _La sonrisa burlesca que apareció en los labios masculinos la hicieron dar un respingo de resignación, Yue tenía razón, ella era algo torpe, pero no más que cualquiera, y odiaba que se lo recordara constantemente_

- **¿¡En serio necesitas preguntar!?**

- **¿¡En serio eres tu quien me lo pregunta!?**

 _Un intento de puchero por parte de la chica quiso formarse mientras lo veía detenidamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero en lugar de eso, solo bufo molesta, en verdad el peli-plata podía ser fastidioso si se lo proponía_ – **Como sea, ya me voy** … **¿te veré allá cierto?** – _pregunto más tranquila_

- **No lo sé, sabes bien que no me gustan mucho las multitudes** – _sus ojos esquivaron los de Daniel. Cruzo sus brazos_

- **De acuerdo como quieras** – _coloco la mochila sobre sus hombros tratando de ocultar su molestia, pero sobre todo, la decepción de saber que, una vez más la dejaría sola_ - **Aun así te estaré esperando**

- **Espera** – _la llamo antes de que cruzara por la puerta, todo rastro de burla e indiferencia en su rostro pronto desapareció para darle la bienvenida a una completa seriedad, incluso en sus ojos podía vislumbrarse un pequeño halo de temor_

- **¿Qué quieres?, que no ves que intento que Minako no venga a molestarte** – _susurro con sarcasmo sin voltear a verlo_

 _Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el suave tacto de los dedos de Yue rozo la piel de su brazo, una lenta caricia que poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta su mano, ahí se convirtió en un fuerte agarre que la hizo voltear curiosa hacia él, en sus grises ojos había algo, aquella profunda mirada cargada de sentimiento se negaba a abandonar sus ojos que eran tan cálidos y dorados como la miel._

- **Yu** …

- **Daniel** – _la interrumpió_

- **¿Si?**

- **Es hora de que te vayas**

 _La peli-negra asintió_ _y tan pronto creyó encontrar la respuesta, Yue le coloco un ligero peso sobre sus manos, su corazón dio un salto, de nuevo hay estaba esa sensación acompañada de aquel dije transparente en forma de diamante del que casi nunca solía desprenderse a menos que fuera necesario_

- **Úsalo** – _ordeno y ella obedeció casi con temor_. _El peli-plata había volteado el rostro hacia un lado impidiéndole ver más allá de lo que se suponía debía conocer. Por su parte, ya no tenía más que decir_

…

- **HEY DANIEL, POR AQUÍ, POR AQUÍ** – _una efusiva Minako la llamaba agitando su mano desde la distancia, habían quedado de verse justo en el cruce del parque central de la ciudad_

 _Mogami Daniel de 17 años, era una estudiante de segundo año en la preparatoria St. Marie, una escuela de artes, ella era como cualquier otra chica, le gustaba ir de compras, estar con sus amigos y siempre dar el 1000% en todo lo que hacía, si, su vida era relativamente normal a excepción de aquellos poderes ocultos en su interior, desde que era niña había sido capaz de ver cosas que otros no, y a veces, hasta sentirlas en carne propia. Eso le había creado cierta fama en su escuela sin desearlo siquiera, pues en sus predicciones disfrazadas por consejos, había evitado algunos acontecimientos que bien pudieron ser catalogados como graves… y, ¿quién era el chico agradable que estaba en su casa?, pues él se llama Yue, su guardián, un ser indomable con espíritu inquebrantable, su protector, y un Ángel, si, literalmente… un Ángel._

 _Daniel llego a su lado mostrándole su tan característica sonrisa y con sus mejillas mas rosas de lo normal, pues en cuanto la vio, se vio obligada a correr la_ _ **aun**_ _distancia que las separaba_ - **Hola** … _Intento recuperar el aliento_ - **Llegaste más temprano de lo que acordamos**

- **Lo sé pero es que ya no podía dormir, aun tengo que arreglar varias cosas antes de que el evento comience y eso me mantiene estresada** – _comento Minako_ - **Pero dime, ¿estás lista?, recuerda que vendrán grandes compositores y críticos de todo lados y los mejores talentos serán becados y transferidos a las mejores escuelas del mundo, estoy segura tu estarás ahí, así que no lo eches a perder me oíste. Por cierto, aquel chico tan guapo que está contigo siempre vendrá a verte, porque me gustaría verlo, es decir, no me malinterpretes pero es que es lindo**

 _-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? "Lindo"_ … _trata de estar con él todo el tiempo y después hablamos, pensó_

- **¿Daniel estas escuchándome?**

- **¿Eh?, si por supuesto, así que crees que es apuesto ¿No?, quizá podría presentártelo para hacerlo más formal y tal vez** … - _una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por sus labios_

- **¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Pero qué cosas dices?** – _sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo_ - **Sabes que no solo soy yo la que lo piensa, las chicas del instituto también lo dicen** … **además, tu y él**

- **¿Yo y él?** – _enarco una ceja y cayó unos segundos, el comentario le había llegado tarde_ - **Por supuesto que no, de donde sacas eso**

\- **De verdad, si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo creería pues siempre está tan al pendiente de ti** …, _susurro con pesadez y tristeza en sus marrones ojos_ - **Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, usaras un vestido como lo habías planeado, tienes los cambios de vestuario, maquillaje, zapatos, todo**

- **No te preocupes, están en mi maleta la deje en los vestidores, y mi vestido en una de las salas de práctica, todo bien, ok**

- **Démonos prisa entonces hay que empezar a arreglarte, cambiarte, peinarte, el maquillaje, tienes que afinar el violín y practicar un poco antes de…**

- **Tranquila** – _arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Minako_ – **vamos con tiempo de sobra** , **además, no se supone que tú tienes otras obligaciones**

- **¡Ay Daniel! solo a ti se te ocurre recordarme mi sufrimiento, y yo que pensaba dejarte tan linda que** …

… _Y dejo de escuchar…_

 _Entre un camino largo que parece no terminar y el sonido que fue desplazado por el silencio todo se movió muy lento, las personas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco siendo ocultas por una luz que todo lo envolvió para luego irse disipando…_

- _¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? ¿Quién es?... ¿¡Un niño!?_

 _El mismo niño que vio semanas atrás nuevamente venia a ella, le dijo algo pero no logró escucharlo, lo único que pudo apreciar fue el movimiento de aquellos labios formando las palabras que marcaron un inicio…_

" _Es tiempo"_

- **Daniel, ¿Daniel? ¿Me estas escuchando?**... **¿Estás bien?**

 _En ese momento la joven reacciono levemente conmocionada_ – **¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Decías algo?**

- **Solo que nos apresuremos, quieres**

 _Lo que sea que significaran esas palabras, mucho tenía que ver ella en eso._

 _Había sido todo una ilusión o a caso una visión, sea cual sea, de lo único que estaba segura es de que ese día, sería el más importante de su vida._

 _El día en que el cielo y la tierra… se unirían._

…

 _ **Oky Doky, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo ya reeditado?, espero sus aplausos o tomatazos solo… no sean muy duros conmigo T-T**_


	2. Capitulo 2 Un Viaje Inesperado

_**Bueno bueno, les dejo el segundo capitulo que espero lo disfruten. Sin más**_

 _ **Inuyasha no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. A leer se ha dicho**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO 2:**_ _ **Un Viaje Inesperado**_

 _Segoku 500 años en el pasado_

- _Puedo sentir el repugnante olor de Naraku, está cerca_ …

 _Después de haber seguido el supuesto rastro de quien se atreviera a burlarlo y cayendo en cuenta que todo era una maldita trampa para alejarlo de allí, Sesshomaru había regresado a la aldea con la única intención de terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito hanyou que tanto desagrado le había causado, pues Naraku, se las había arreglado para engañarlo de la manera más cobarde posible dejando un falso rastro del supuestamente lado obscuro de la perla_ _ **oculto**_ _entre las manos inservibles de lo que para él era, "_ _ **una más**_ _de sus repugnantes creaciones", aquello le causaba irritación y una ira efervescente nacida desde sus entrañas de la cual pronto se encargaría de ponerle fin._

 _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tuvo en su campo de visión a quien fuera su más fiel y longevo sirviente caminando de un lado a otro murmurando y berreando solo cosas comprensibles para sus sensibles oídos, así como también molestas_

- **Jaken** – _le llamo_

- **¿Eh?**... **¡Amo Sesshomaru!, regreso** – _el renacuajo_ _se acerco rápidamente a verlo_ – **Sabía que volvería jamás dude de su palabra pero** … **lo hizo muy pronto, dígame ¿acaso no iba detrás de Magatsuhi?, ¿pudo encontrarlo?, ¿lo derroto**...

 _Y aun con sus ojos ambarinos fijos en quien lo llamaba con devoción, había percibido el sutil aroma a sangre desprendido de varios cuerpos, entre ellos y el más fuerte de todos, el de Inuyasha_

- **¿Amo Sesshomaru?** , **¿Me está escuchando?**

- **Silencio Jaken** , **¿Es que no lo sientes?**

- **¿Eh?** – _un gran signo de interrogación se formo en su cara_ - **¿Qué es lo que debería sentir?**

- **Naraku está en ese lugar** – _y sin decir otra palabra se encamino hacia aquel sitio dejando en soliloquio a su sirviente_

 _Y es que de entre todo había una extraña sensación creciente en su pecho, no sabia que era y poco esperaba que se tratara de Naraku, pues en algún momento tras un debate mental y con el corazón enloquecido dentro de su pecho, supo que nada tenía que ver con las que se desataban cuando peleaba con él_

- _Esta sensación, ¿Qué será esta sensación?..._

 _Mientras tanto…_

- **Recibe esto,** _ **KAZE NO KIZU**_ …

- **Inuyasha no seas estúpido, tus ataques no tienen efecto sobre mí es que no lo entiendes** – _con_ _su mano el peli-negro detuvo el golpe que en segundos había sido absorbido_ - **Hagas lo que hagas no puedes hacerme daño** – _sin ningún esfuerzo lo devolvió ocasionando que Inuyasha fuera enviado varios metros lejos de ahí envuelto entre piedra y polvo_

- **INUYASHA** …- _desespero Kagome_

 _Apenas si se había repuesto del golpe, Inuyasha soltó una maldición, la cabeza le dolía, los ojos le ardían y su visión a momentos se volvía borrosa, eso sin mencionar las fuertes punzadas y retorcijones que se instalaban por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo entumirse, Naraku les llevaba mucha ventaja, y ni él sabía cómo rayos lo estaba logrando_

- **Apártate Kagome** – _vocifero una vez que vio a la chica correr preocupada hacia él_

- **Pero** … **Inuyasha** – _susurro una vez que se hubo detenido, no le agradaba nada esa situación, y si todo seguía así ya nada podrían hacer_

- **Sera mejor que le hagas caso Kagome** – _menciono con burla el de los tentáculos con una sonrisa sardónica que no hacia más que llenar de repulsión al hanyou_ - **Aunque no le servirá por mucho mantenerte alejada pues todos ustedes tendrán el mismo destino**

- **Miserable,** _ **KONGO-SOSHA**_ _…_

 _Miles de cristales salieron despedidos hacia el cielo con un mismo destino, sin embargo, el hibrido a quien iban dirigidos se las había arreglado para no ser tocado por ninguno de ellos_

- **Maldición** – _farfullo_ _apretando los dientes_

- **Inuyasha** – _esta vez era el monje quien lo llamaba_ – **Deja que Sango y yo nos encarguemos desde aquí arriba, tu mientras trata de recuperar fuerzas**

 _Sango y Miroku tampoco se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, habían atacado y atacado sin hacer realmente un gran cambio, estaban agotados, y ni que hablar de Kirara sobre la que iban montados, la felina había recibido y soportado más golpes que sus ocupantes mismos, había que llegar a tierra o realmente la pasarían mal, sin embargo, cuando vieron a Inuyasha trastabillar no lo pensaron dos veces, ganar tiempo sería suficiente, al menos hasta que volviera a la contienda, ya que si él caía, todos lo harían en seguida_

- **Kagome, cuida de Inuyasha** – _hablo Sango_

 _Y sin esperar respuesta, el trió había salido de nuevo al ataque_

- **¿Tú crees que estarán bien Kagome?**

- **No lo sé Shippo** – _le respondió al pequeño que iba sobre su hombro y mirando hacia el cielo preocupada_ - **Solo espero que puedan resistir un poco más**

 _El kitsune solo asintió_

…

- **Inuyasha** , **¿Te encuentras bien?** – _pregunto una preocupada Kagome a su lado mientras lo veía de arriba abajo ya sentado sobre el suelo, no era la primera vez que el hanyou salía herido, pero si era la primera vez que lo sentía tan derrotado, inmensamente preocupado aunque él, no quisiera demostrarlo_

- **¡Para ya Kagome!, deja de mirarme de esa manera sabes bien que me desagrada**

- **Lo siento, es que, no puedo evitarlo**

- **Deberías ser un poco más agradecido** _ **–**_ _Shippo_ s _alió detrás del cabello de la joven_ – **Kagome se preocupa mucho por ti eso sin mencionar lo que los demás están haciendo por ayudarte**

- **Shippo** – _lo llamo maternalmente_

- **Eso no importa ahora enano, lo único que deseo es acabar con ese infeliz** \- _miro con rabia hacia donde el enemigo se encontraba, Sango y Miroku a duras penas se mantenían, aunque ya no sería por mucho_ - **Ya estuvo, no necesito de más tiempo, ahora mismo terminare con esto de una vez por todas**

 _Las renovadas fuerzas con las que Inuyasha había dejado escapar esas palabras le dieron esperanza a Kagome. El peli-plata se había incorporado tomando por un lado a su Tessaiga, y caminando a paso decidido, volvió a amenazar con ella al hanyou deformado, y este, solo había atinado a sonreír sórdidamente_

…

- **Bien** – _la exterminadora respiraba con dificultad jalando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro_ – **Aquí vamos de nuevo** … **HIRAI-KOTSU** …. - _lanzo su boomerang por enésima vez hacia su objetivo, solo que con un resultado diferente, el arma había logrado atravesarlo por la mitad, los monstruos y demonios con los que había sido forjada habían jugado a su favor ganándole una pequeña pero considerable ventaja –_ **Lo logre** – _festejo_ - **Es su turno excelencia**

 _-_ **KAZANAAAA** …

- **Eso no les servirá de nada** – _temiendo por una nueva racha de suerte y al verse amenazado, Naraku jugo nuevamente sucio sacando de entre los arbustos sus tan preciados insectos, era hora de ponerle punto final a aquella pelea_

 _Pronto, se vio rodeado de una nube de veneno y polvo, el campo de energía que lo cubría se hizo más intenso haciéndolo brillar, parecía encerrado en una esfera transparente con tonalidades rosáceas, y la perla, la perla en su poder resplandeció llena de obscuridad_

 _Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, de ahí en adelante solo se ocuparía por acabar con los molestos estorbos que desde un principio mejoraron/dificultaron sus deseos de conquista, de poder y de ambición. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor_

- **Llego su hora** – _sentencio_ – **Miroku, Sango, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta vida**

- **No te olvides de mi Naraku** – _vocifero el de cabellos plateados_ – **Porque al final, seré yo quien te pregunte si has disfrutado de esta vida** – y _blandiendo su espada y la choco contra el suelo levantando pequeñas piedrecillas, aquello era una clara amenaza para el hibrido delante suyo, y esta vez, se aseguraría de acertarle tantos golpes como le fuera posible. La sonrisa retorcida que Naraku le dedico solo le revolvió el estomago, y tan solo Ataco_

…

- **Sango, monje Miroku, ¿Se encuentran bien?**

- **Lo estamos Kagome, pero que me dices de Inuyasha**

 _Después de la amenaza verbal que le hiciera el ambarino al semi-demonio, Sango y Miroku habían decidido no intervenir más, al menos no por ahora, habían avanzado con Kirara hacia tierra que en cuanto la toco, su muy lastimado cuerpo recupero su diminuta forma afelpada_

- **Él está bien, tenemos que tener fe en que puede lograrlo**

- **Ojala este en lo correcto señorita, no fue mucho lo que tomo por descanso** , **lo más seguro, es que su cuerpo pronto cobre factura**

- **Inuyasha** – _susurro con preocupación_

- **De cualquier forma, yo tengo fe en él** – _una muy cansada Sango con Kirara en brazos miraba con decisión hacia el campo de batalla en donde iban y venían diversos ataques_ - **Confió en Inuyasha, y en que él encontrara la forma de detener a Naraku**

 _Los demás solo asintieron_

…

- **No me hagas reír Inuyasha, ¿este es el supuesto poder con el que vas a destruirme?, si es más débil que los anteriores**

- **Cállate esperpento**

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba golpeando con cuanto ataque había aprendido, incluso, se atrevió a usar el Meidou Zangetsuha robado a Sesshomaru, pero nada de eso le estaba funcionando_

 _El dolor punzante que sintió en uno de los costados del abdomen aunado a la fuerza sobrenatural con la que había sido lanzado al suelo lo hicieron salir repentinamente de sus pensamientos de cómo acabar con aquello, y de preferencia de una sola estocada. Estaba perdiendo y lo sabía, nuevamente perdía y la impotencia se apodero de él, escucho las voces de sus amigos y como ellos lo llamaban con temerosa insistencia, aun en el suelo, y en solo decimas de segundo, miro hacia quien parecía ser la persona más preocupada en ese momento, Kagome, y lo que vio lo asusto._

 _Kagome corría frenéticamente hacia donde él estaba sin percatarse de la gran cantidad de energía que los impactaría de llegar ella hasta allí, pues los ojos de la joven, solo veían el rostro pálido y lastimado de Inuyasha_

 _Un segundo después, la energía negruzca fue cubierta por una luz verdosa que les paso de largo acabando así, con cualquier vestigio que siguiera en el camino_

 _Sesshomaru había llegado al campo de batalla_

…

 _El rostro hasta ahora tranquilo y despiadado de Naraku se había deformado en miedo puro, la pura expectación de que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí y que pudiera atacarlo le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. De todos sus enemigos, a él es al que más había odiado y temido pues representaba una gran amenaza y más ahora con esa nueva arma en su poder._

- **¿Qué pasa Naraku?, ¿¡no esperabas que regresara tan pronto!?** – _menciono con sarcasmo sin quitarle los ojos de encima_

- **Sesshomaru** – _se atrevió a susurrar_

- **Sesshomaru** – _llamo a su hermano con algo de dificultad ganándose una mirada por parte del ambarino_

- **Me sorprendes Inuyasha, no creí que a estas alturas aun siguieras vivo**

- **Que dijiste**

- **Inuyasha por favor tranquilízate, Sesshomaru solo vino a ayudar** – _profirió la sacerdotisa_

- **No vine a ayudar** – _soltó con molestia marcando la negativa_ – **Mi único deseo es acabar con este sujeto** , _sus ojos nuevamente se fijaron en el hibrido frente a él_ – **Así que será mejor que estés preparado**

- **¿Cómo?**

- **Tu plan para entretenerme fue solo basura, o ¿a caso creíste que no me daría cuenta?**

- _Maldición, el inútil de Byakuya no pudo detenerlo_ , _esto cambia mis planes por completo – pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, sin embargo la risa retorcida que abandono sus labios pusieron en alerta a más de uno, aquello solo significaba que Naraku tenía un as bajo la manga_

 _Sango y Miroku que se habían quedado rezagados y ahora con Shippo en los hombros del monje, no dudaron en ir a su encuentro y proteger el muy mal trecho cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien, a duras penas, se había incorporado con algo de ayuda de Kagome_

 _Esto no paso desapercibido para Sesshomaru que de soslayo, había seguido todos y cada uno de los pasos que el grupo de Inuyasha habían realizado. También reparo en el estado en el que se encontraban oteando a cada uno de ellos encontrándolos lamentables, y de sus armas, tal parecía que la única funcional era la Tessaiga, pues el arco de la miko y el boomerang de la exterminadora parecían que pronto iban a romperse, pero con ellos en el juego y protegiendo a su impetuoso y molesto hermano, él podía atacar sin ningún miramiento_

 _Decidido, cerro el puño sobre su espada, aquella batalla era suya y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara_

 _Sesshomaru se lanzo hacia los cielos con su objetivo en la mira, no iba a perder el tiempo jugando con su oponente, nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría ahora. Sin embargo, se vio obligado en pleno aire a retroceder con su velocidad sobrehumana pues Naraku lo había atacado con uno de sus tentáculos_

 _A esa escena le siguió una más solo que esa vez quien atacaba no era él si no Inuyasha, arrugo el entrecejo molesto al escuchar el impacto con el que el peli-plata cayó, no podía entender su terquedad y lo mejor, no quería_

 _Tomando nuevamente posición de batalla amenazo con volver a atacar, sin embargo, la voz de la sacerdotisa pronto lo detuvo_

- **SESSHOMARU, GOLPÉALO EN SU BRAZO, LA PERLA DE SHIKON ESTÁ EN SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO** …

- **INSOLENTE** – _el comentario mal acertado de Kagome hirvió en su sangre como el fuego, francamente ya estaba cansado de todos ellos, así que para variar y no perder la costumbre, el ejército de monstruos y el veneno que envío, le serviría para aniquilarlos_

- **Kagomeee** – _Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre ella quitándola del peligro después de haber utilizado su kaze-no-kizu. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de su alcance, la bajo_

- **Inuyasha, gracias**

- **Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, ya es muy peligroso acercarse**

 _Y antes de que la joven pudiera refutar, Inuyasha se había marchado_

 _No quería ser una carga, no lo deseaba e Inuyasha no ayudaba. Sus ojos desesperados buscaron la espalda del hanyou que a cada paso se convertía se un punto más lejano, seguidamente lo hizo con sus demás compañeros. Sango nuevamente había montado a Kirara usando su máscara mientras utilizaba su Hiraikotzu. Miroku peleaba en tierra un poco más alejado debido al veneno ayudado por su báculo, y desde donde ella se encontraba, podía ver lo difícil que le era respirar. Shippo permanecía escondido y Sesshomaru, hacia frente a Naraku. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron. De todos ellos, ella precisamente era la más débil, de no ser por sus poderes de sacerdotisa terminaría siendo un estorbo_.

 _Armada de valor infundado, se decidió a buscar su arco aun con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas retenidas. Lo encontró y se apresuro a ir hacia él cayendo de bruces en dos ocasiones, si bien no tenía el poder suficiente para destruir a Naraku, al menos le asestaría un buen golpe que lo sacara de balance, y si todo iba bien, aquella seria la pauta para que Inuyasha o Sesshomaru lo terminaran_

 _Su suerte estaba a prueba, una flecha, solo una y un arco casi roto, no podía fallar_

 _-_ **Detente Naraku** – _la posición de ataque que adopto lo dijo todo. Estaba decidida -_ **O si no**

- **Es que no te rindes, el resultado será el mismo que el de tus compañeros, date cuenta** – _rabio desesperado_

- **No si apunto hacia donde está la perla** – _sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando la tan preciada esfera_

 **Kagome** – _grito frustrado_ - **Pero que rayos estás haciendo, ¡vete de ahí!**

- **No pienso moverme Inuyasha, esta vez seré yo quien los ayude**

- **NIÑA INSOLENTE, ACABARE CONTIGO PARA QUE YA NO ME ESTORBES** … - _una esfera eléctrica azulada fue formándose frente a él. Estaba a punto de lanzarla_

- **KAGOMEEE**

- **Señorita Kagome**

- **BAKUSAIGA** …

 _En el momento en que ambas energías estaban a punto de colisionar, un halo de luz que nació del cielo y descendió hasta la tierra los bloqueo y disperso con fortaleza haciéndolos desaparecer, pronto, aquella luz ilumino el entorno_

- _ **¿¡COMO!?**_

 _Y como si de una fuerza destructora se tratara, el cuerpo de Naraku se fue desintegrando dejando halos luminosos a su paso…_

 _En medio del caos, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el cielo y hacia lo poco que podían ver mientras la luz se acentuaba._

 _El sol se había ocultado y la luna enseguida había aparecido y resplandecido con tal fuerza, que parecía el mismo astro dorado_

 _El cuerpo de Sesshomaru enseguida se entumeció, la adrenalina corrió con brío por sus venas desencadenando los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Aquello que había sentido tiempo atrás volvía a repetirse con hiriente fuerza._

 _Pronto, la silueta de una joven descendiendo lentamente fue distinguiéndose a la distancia y la forma en cómo los cálidos rayos parecían cubrirla la convirtieron en una imagen celestial. Con el cabello revoloteando con suavidad, el rostro angelical, y su piel blanca bañada en destellos de plata, la calma pareció llegar._

 _Y por primera vez, aquellas dos miradas se encontraron para convertirse_

 _En una sola._

…

 _ **Dudas y sugerencias ya saben donde escribirme**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Un Nuevo Mundo

_**Tercer capítulo de esta entrega. Empieza a ponerse interesante**_

 _ **Sin más. A leer se ha dicho**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO 3:**_ _ **Un nuevo Mundo**_

 _No supo como ocurrió ni cuánto tiempo pasó, apenas fue consciente de los cambios atmosféricos que ocurrían a su alrededor, cambios que nadie podría creer, y es que ¿Cómo lo harían si ella fue la única en presenciarlos?._

 _Recordaba haber salido de la escuela como siempre marcadas las 5:30, extrañamente aquel día nadie la acompañaba, y del paso lento con el que iba, una fuerza extraña la obligo a darse prisa, sentía miedo y no sabía por qué, el corazón le latía desbocado y cuando miro a su alrededor. Paro_

 _No había nadie en las calles. Los carros estaban parados sin tripulantes y los niños que se suponía debían estar en los columpios del parque a esas horas, habían desaparecido, ni ruidos, ni gatos en los callejones. El semáforo frente a ella cambio de rojo a verde y el gran reloj a sus espaldas, seguía caminando marcando el inicio de otra hora, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?. Camino sin rumbo un poco más calmada, curioseaba por aquí y por allá tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas sin salirse del sendero, pronto, y sin saber cómo, llego hasta los límites en donde la ciudad y la naturaleza se dividían. El amplio bosque le dio la bienvenida agitando sus hojas al pasar el viento. Tuvo que detener con la mano un mechón de su cabello que insistía con cubrirle la cara._

 _Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el pasto y tierra, un mareo le sobrevino. Debió haber retrocedido, debió haberse retirado, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ahí era donde debía de estar. Cruzo la línea y todo se desato_

 _El sol se había ocultado y la luna en el cielo resplandecía, tan grande y majestuosa que casi sentía tocarla. El viento cálido la hizo gozar de su caricia y la paz se instalo en su ser, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar_

 _Después de eso… todo se volvió borroso_

…

 _Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente siendo iluminados por el brillo plateado, más no le molesto. Miraban a la luna arriba suyo sin que esto le representara temor, muy por el contrario sentía una abrumadora paz que no había experimentado en años, cálida, ligera, y con una emoción indescriptible inundando su pecho._

 _Cerros sus dorados orbes una vez más y respiro, pronto, y movidos por una voluntad desconocida, volvieron a abrirse enfocando esta vez hacia el suelo donde con lo primero que cruzaron fueron con unos similares a los suyos, y su corazón se acelero_

 _¿Quién? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué la miraba con tanta insistencia?. Se sintió incapaz de alejar su mirada de él_

 _Desconocía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero tenía la impresión de no haber sido mucho aunque para ella fuera lo suficiente como para recordarlo de por vida. Cuando por fin toco tierra, la luz que la cubría desapareció dejando en su lugar miles de destellos que caían muy sutilmente hacia la tierra, fue ahí donde todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, y de su memoria adormecida, pronto se vio conteniendo la respiración. ¿En dónde estaba?_

 _Ojeo los alrededores encontrándolos desconocidos, claramente ese no era su mundo y las personas que la rodeaban mirándola recelosos, no la estaban ayudando. Se encontraba desorientada, aturdida, en algún punto todo había cambiado y ella, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerle frente, sin embargo…_

- **Huh, disculpa, ¿t-te encuentras bien?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

 _Su mirada pronto se fijo en quien la estaba llamando, era una joven aproximadamente de su edad pero eso no era lo extraño del caso. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en cuanto advirtió la forma en cómo estaba vestida, por que para ella, ese ropaje le resultaba bastante conocido_

- **¿Dime** …- _se animo a preguntar segura por primera vez de estar pisando terreno firme_ - **¿A caso estudias en la secundaria Honan? porque ese es el uniformé o, ¿me equivoco?** – _Señalo. Estaba segura de haber visto desconcertó en su mirada, y quizás en las demás, pero si aquello era lo único familiar que por ahora tenia, a partir de ahí no descansaría hasta encontrar las respuestas que con tanta desesperación buscaba_

- **Kagome no te le acerques mucho, puede ser peligrosa**

- **No creo que lo sea ya que fue capaz de desintegrar a Naraku…** - _dijo al hanyou quien se había puesto delante de ella_ - **Espera, Honan** … **¿Honan dijiste?, perdona pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

- **Me llamo Mogami Daniel y estudio en el instituto St. Marie de Artes, quizá lo conozcas**

 _Dos segundos más tarde_

- **¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?** – _vocifero_ – **Dices que estudias en el St. Marie, no puedo creerlo ¿acaso eres esa Daniel?, eres esa Mogami Daniel**

 _Su voz en altavoz no pudo ser ignorada por ninguno, y como si de su ídolo se tratará salió detrás de Inuyasha sonriendo y corriendo a su encuentro. Tomo ambas manos entre las suyas_

- **Es todo un gusto, yo soy Higurashi Kagome y estoy muy emocionada de al fin conocerte**

 _Una gota resbalo por la sien_ _de la joven_

- **¿Kagome, la conoces?** , ( _pregunto sigilosa como siempre la exterminadora, y es que ante la repentina efusividad de la miko todos habían quedado callados y en su lugar mirándolas extrañados. Si Kagome la conocía, es porque alguien debía de ser_

- **Señorita Kagome ¿sucede algo?** – _esta vez fue el torno del monje de preguntar_

- **No, está bien es solo que** … **es solo que ella y yo al parecer provenimos de la misma época**

 _La simple mención de_ _ **época**_ _hizo que los vellos de su nuca se le erizaran y un escalofrió la recorriera, ¿A dónde exactamente había llegado a parar?. A medida que las cosas avanzaban, más y más inquieta se sentía, y se creía incapaz de seguir manteniendo la postura calmada de la que poco tenía._

- **¡Qué dices!** – _exclamo Inuyasha hundiendo sus ojos en Daniel_

- **Así que otras personas pueden viajar por el tiempo, vaya sorpresa**

- **Kagome pero, ¿por qué la nombraste como si la conocieras?** _– inquirió de vuelta Sango_

- **Veras, Mogami Daniel es una de las más destacadas figuras en cuanto a su alto nivel de estudio y sus labores intercolegiales, también es muy buena en deportes como la esgrima, eso sin mencionar lo exclusiva que es su escuela, solo los mejores van ahí**

- **Vaya** , **entonces debe ser alguien muy importante**

- **No solo es eso Sango, también dicen puede ver el futuro, al parecer ella es capaz de hacerlo con una precisión exacta**

- **¿Es eso cierto? –** _la miro Miroku con asombro_ - **¿Entonces es una clase de adivina? Porque si es así, debes tener una gran energía espiritual para poder hacerlo, aunque** – _coloco una mano sobre su barbilla reflexivo -_ **Eso explicaría lo que paso hace algunos momentos**

- **Creo que me conoces más de la cuenta** – _la firmeza de su voz los sorprendió a todos_. _Había quedado callada por todo lo que se estaba diciendo, y de eso, nada le servía, lo único que quería eran respuestas, y respuestas dadas a ella_ – **Así que ya no es necesaria la presentación, pero si el que me respondan, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?** – _demando_

 _Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras vio como aquel hombre a quien casi juraba no le había quitado la vista de encima, daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Tal parecía que aquello poco o nada le importaba, pero quien podría culparlo. No tenía nada que hacer allí._

- **Espera Sesshomaru** – _la voz de Inuyasha lo_ _llamo a la distancia_ – **No te interesa saber ¿quién es esta mujer?**

 _El hermano mayor paró en seco y lo miro por sobre su hombro. Estando todos allí, él era probablemente la última persona que debería permanecer en ese sitio a pesar de que su conciencia le dictara lo contrario, pues en ningún momento desde que la vio aparecer, y al igual que le había sucedido durante días, sus sentidos enloquecidos no lo habían dejado en paz, y eso le irritaba_

- **¿¡Y a acaso debería!?**

 _Giro sobre sus talones dichas esas palabras abandonando aquel lugar siempre acompañado de su fiel sirviente. Ya tendría tiempo de indagar. Por ahora solo se marcharía_

 _Apenas uno metros más adelante, Jaken volteo hacia Inuyasha mostrándole la lengua en un gesto meramente infantil_ , _crispando los_ _nervios del hanyou_

 _Que se creía ese renacuajo cobarde cuando lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento, era esconderse Kami sabe donde para después inflar el pecho y marcharse como héroe. En realidad era patético._

- **Sesshomaru** – _susurro de pronto_ _la recién llegada_

 _Su cuerpo se estremeció y pronto se descubrió_ _ensimismada contemplando su imagen alejarse. Finalmente apretó los dientes y miro hacia el cielo. ¿Por qué había llegado ella allí?_

…

 _El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras le hablan de este extraño mundo y de todo lo que debía saber de él. Que esa era una época de monstruos, demonios y guerras civiles, y que por circunstancias distintas, tanto Kagome como ella habían llegado a parar hasta ese lugar. No podía decir que seguía asustada pero si muy sorprendida, y que al principio cuando se ofrecieron a acompañarla se había encontrado recelosa y temerosa por su mera presencia, pero ¿¡qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer!?._

 _Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Daniel estaba cual niña curiosa mirando absolutamente todo a su alrededor, desde las construcciones, hasta el mismo sendero rodeado por plantaciones de arroz, que de no ser por lo que estaba viviendo, podría jurar que estaba de visita en el campo, solo había una excepción, la ropa que usaban los lugareños y por supuesto, el semi-demonio a su derecha._

 _Según lo que le habían explicado, Inuyasha era un hanyou (la mezcla de un demonio con una humana), y que él junto con Kagome, Sango, Miroku y el pequeño Shippo quien iba dormido en los brazos de el ultimo, buscaban desesperadamente recuperar una poderosa piedra capaz de salvar o aniquilar al mundo dependiendo de en qué manos se encontrara, y por supuesto, ellos no permitirían que la maldad se desatara. Suspiro derrotada. Como le hubiera gustado que todo fuera una broma, y una muy bien elaborada para que así pudiera reír hasta que el estomago le doliera, más no sería así y lo sabía, porque para bien o para mal, esa era su realidad_

 _Entraron a una cabaña ya no muy lejos de allí, no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente como para albergarlos a todos dentro. Quien los recibió no fue otra si no Kaede quien al verla, no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa aunque después termino por sonreírle._

…

- **Así que Rin ya se ha marchado**

- **Es lo más lógico al haber regresado Sesshomaru** \- _se cruzo de brazos el hanyou_ - **Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigue insistiendo en llevar a una niña con él**

- **Lo más seguro es que piense que estará más segura a su lado pero, ¿y Kohaku?** – _tomo la palabra Sango_

- **Es cierto, Kohaku también se ha ido** _– termino por decir la miko_

 _Y con esas simples palabras ambas jóvenes miraron con aflicción (una más que la otra), el lugar donde el niño había permanecido en reposo los últimos días, pues después de haber sido atacado y herido por Naraku, lo habían llevado con ellos con la mera intención de protegerlo y de que se quedara con ellos_

- **Descuida Sango** – _Kagome coloco una mano sobre su hombro_ – **Él va a estar bien así que no tienes por qué preocuparte**

 _Sango solamente asintió, pues una vez más, había perdido a su hermanito_

 _¿Qué podría ser peor?_

…

- **Así que** … **eres un monje**

- **Así es**

- **Y tu mano esta maldita**

- **Es correcto**

- **Y ese rosario que usas** – _señalo con desconfianza_ – **es con el que sellas la maldición**

- **Comienzo a pensar que nos está tomando por locos, señorita**

 _Daniel guardo silencio y arrugo el ceño casi sin querer, no es que no les creyera, si no que todo eso era extraño aun para ella, y eso, ya era mucho decir_

- **Vamos, vamos, no me mire así** – _le sonrió casi con nerviosismo_ - **Me siento como un fenómeno**

 _Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, cuando los abrió ya se había tranquilizado. Apoyo la espada contra la pared y flexiono sus rodillas hasta el pecho. Ambas manos las sostuvieron_.

- **Lo siento** – _se disculpo con sinceridad_ - **No es que no les crea, sería imposible no hacerlo a estas alturas es solo que** – _su rostro se desvió hacia la ventana y sus ojos se ocultaron en el cielo_ – **Necesito asimilarlo** _y de paso averiguar por qué es que estoy aquí, (pensó)_

- **Entiendo**

 _Y después de eso hubo silencio, silencio que fue acompañado por el crepitar de los maderos que formaban la fogata. Daniel ya no prestaba más atención a la presencia del monje frente a ella, ni en que sus obscuros ojos azules no dejaban de estudiarla con detenida atención, pues para él, también era intrigante la forma en cómo ella apareció, y mejor aun, que su sola presencia irradiaba un gran poder del cual parecía no ser del todo consiente_.

 _El escrutinio siguió por varios minutos más, y entre más la veía, más incógnitas le surgían_ , _más se vio obligado a desistir cuando la vio cabecear a penas sutilmente, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, y es que quien podía culparla después de todo lo que paso, y encima mentalizarse y aceptar las circunstancias a las que tenía que acostumbrarse bien habían hecho su trabajo. Había caído rendida_

- **¿Como esta?** \- _pregunto Kagome apareciendo por el marco de la puerta_

- **Apenas hace un momento se acaba de quedar dormida**

- **Pobre…** \- _observo a la peli-negra_ - **¿Le dijo algo más?**

- **No… parece que ni ella sabe por qué esta aquí**

- **¿Cree que tenga que ver algo con la perla de Shikon?**

- **Francamente, lo dudo** … **a propósito, ¿cómo está Inuyasha?**

- **Afortunadamente sus heridas no son de gravedad. Tan solo le tomara algunos días recuperarse** , - _termino de pasar y sin prisa camino hasta la oji-miel, tomo una manta de su mochila y con cuidado y sin querer despertarla se la coloco por encima. Se sentó frente al fuego_ - **Sera mejor que usted y Sango también descansen, esta noche yo hare guardia** – _lo miro y le sonrió, no le daría lugar a replicas_

- **De acuerdo** – _tranquilamente se deshizo de la posición de loto en la que estaba sentado cómodamente. Se levanto y antes de salir se despidió_ – **Que descanse señorita Kagome**

- **Usted también monje Miroku**

 _Y_ _una vez desaparecido el monje, su mirada se fijo una vez más en la joven a su lado_

…

 _Horas más tarde, Daniel despertó casi recostada sobre el piso que de no ser por la pared de en frente, seguro hubiera terminado en el, bostezo con pereza y se acurruco, con ojos soñolientos se dedico a ver el fuego frente suyo mientras sus ideas de poco se iban acomodando, "es cierto" se dijo, "ahora estoy en otro lugar". Bostezo con cansancio y trato de dormir nuevamente, sin embargo, el sonido de un estornudo pronto llego hasta sus oídos, se incorporo otro poco tallándose un ojo y vio que más allá del fuego la figura de alguien se extendía por el suelo, cuando enfoco mejor pudo darse cuanta que quien estaba con ella no era otra si no Kagome echa completamente un ovillo y sin nada que la protegiera del frio, miro hacia abajo y se encontró cubierta por una manta rosa, se cubrió con ella hasta la nariz y luego con tranquilidad se levanto. Seguramente la joven se la había colocado ya dormida, y se lo agradecía, pero no quería que la chica pescara un resfriado. Se la puso encima_

 _Giro sobre sus talones y con todo el sigilo que le fue posible salió de la cabaña. Hacía frío, más del que le hubiera gustado y se dijo a si misma que como le hubiera gustado llevar algo mas abrigador encima, sobre todo por la diminuta falda blanca y su siempre delgado saco negro._

 _Miro hacia el cielo encontrándolo sorpresivamente bello, no recordaba haber visto tantas estrellas en toda su vida. Sin notarlo sonrió_

 _Sin darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a moverse. Sus ojos seguían incapaces de despegarse del manto nocturno y cuando fue consciente, su mirada se fijo hacia el frente pero en ningún momento se detuvo_

 _Se había detenido justo a unos metros de un pozo, justo el pozo que Kagome utilizaba para transportarse de una época a otra. Movida por una curiosidad innata, se vio obligada a seguir sobre sus pasos deteniéndose a penas unos centímetros delante de el. Sus manos recorrieron su sutil filo y una astilla pronto quedo enterrada en su dedo_

- _ **Rayos**_ – _exclamo llevándose el dedo a la boca_

 _Después de eso froto sus manos y decidió volver, el frio estaba arreciado a demás de que pensó no era buena idea deambular sola. Cuando giro sobre sus talones no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pues los mismos ojos ambarinos de antes, la miraban con cierta intranquilidad a penas a un metro de distancia_

…

- **¿Quién eres?**

 _Apenas había salido del shock, hizo el esfuerzo más grande para buscar su propia voz y recordarse respirar. Se calmo un poco cuando creyó reconocerlo y más aun cuando lo vio deslizarse tranquilamente de espaldas a ella_

- **Espera… tu eres Sesshomaru ¿cierto?** – _volteo hacia él_

- **Así que estas enterada de quien soy**

- **Solo sé tu nombre, escuche a Inuyasha nombrarte hace un rato**

 _Sonrió de lado con altanería. Guardo silencio mientras la veía por sobre su hombro_ – **Así que bienes de la misma época que esa sacerdotisa llamada Kagome** – _volteo nuevamente el rostro, dio unos pasos más y miro hacia las estrellas_

- **Eso parece** \- _susurro_ -… **Esto es extraño**

- **¿El qué?**

- **Hace unas horas entendí que no te interesaba y ahora parece ser todo lo contrario, ¿Por qué?**

 _Sesshomaru frunció el ceño apenas perceptiblemente pues había captado el ligero tono desaprobatorio en su voz_

- **Según parece, lo mismo pasa contigo** – _volteo hacia ella quien tranquila le sostuvo la mirada_ - **Seré claro contigo ya que no me gustan los rodeos, me interesa, me importa saber quién eres y que haces aquí, ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

- **¿Cómo?** _exclamo sorprendida, mordió su lengua tratando de apaciguar lo que sea que le estuviera pasando y que en esos momentos se había disparado, sin embargo y tan pronto como pudo, le dio una respuesta_ – **Ni yo misma lo sé** – _la claridad de su voz no dejo espacio a dudas, era estúpida su respuesta pero a final de cuentas, no era más que la verdad_

 _Segundos más segundos menos fueron los que le dieron peso al pernicioso silencio del que Daniel temió por su seguridad, si algo había percibido desde el principio, era que el hombre frente a ella emanaba un aura mortífera y eso la preocupo._

 _Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando lo vio dar vuelta y comenzó a caminar, estaba segura de haber notado un atisbo de amenaza y demanda en su mirada sin embargo, Sesshomaru ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta. Mordió su labio inferior intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, se espanto al saber la respuesta que no era otra que el saberse blanco de algo desconocido. Sus divagaciones se detuvieron cuando el suelo a sus pies tembló, la grieta que se abrió la hicieron dar torpemente dos pasos hacia atrás y al tercero su cuerpo cedió, apenas se había incorporado y quedado de rodillas con ambas manos sobre el suelo cuando un demonio apareció a unos metros frente a ella. Su cuerpo tembló_

 _La bestia de ojos rojos y de apariencia desconocida y repugnante la miro lleno de furia, sus colmillos se mostraban con ferocidad, sus instintos le dictaban que esa humana representaba una amenaza para la obscuridad en su ser, así que sin más miramientos y ni un mínimo de razonamiento como todos los de su especie, se abalanzo sobre ella, más solo el crujido de sus garras incrustadas en la tierra fue lo único que se escucho_

 _El polvo que sobrevolaba los alrededores poco a poco se fue disipando, Daniel ni siquiera había notado el instante en que sus ojos se habían cerrado, más una vez consciente de ello se negó a abrirlos, sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte cuando se sintió pegada a otro cuerpo y con un fuerte agarre sobre su cintura, los latidos de un corazón y el vaivén de un pecho subiendo y bajando con calma además de que creyó, por un instante sus pies abandonaron el suelo la hicieron abrirlos de poco a poco, y lo que vio la sorprendió_

 _Sesshomaru la tomaba con firmeza sin darle un mínimo de espacio, miraba hacia el frente con indiferencia y con un par de segundos más, blandió su espada hacia delante marcada por una línea luminosa. La oji-miel por la brusquedad de ataque, se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos otra vez y estrecharse involuntariamente más contra el robusto cuerpo del peli-plata. El sonido desgarrador de un grito la hicieron estremecerse y pronto no hubo más que silencio_

 _¿Qué tanto había sucedido?_

 _Respiro una, dos, tres veces y la cuarta ya forzada la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando lo logro y aun temerosa, su mirada se desvío lentamente hacia el rostro de quien había sido su salvador encontrando sus orbes dorados fijos en ella_

 _No, no podía ser_

 _No…_

 _Imágenes confusas golpearon en su mente y su corazón, simplemente se desboco_

…

 _ **Espero que estén disfrutando de este fic, nos leemos en la próxima**_


	4. Chapter 4 El principio de Todo

_**Cuarto y nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y si tienen dudas, háganmelas saber**_

 _ **Inuyasha no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sin más. A leer se ha dicho**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO 4:**_ _ **El principio de todo**_

 _No, no podía ser_

 _No…_

 _Se repetía una y otra vez mientras las imágenes que golpeaban su cabeza no le daban espacio a replica, como no se dio cuenta antes, Sesshomaru, ese hombre era a quien ella veía constantemente dentro de sus sueños, el brillo de sus ojos lo delataba, la tranquilidad y la mesura que reflejaban lo dejaban al descubierto_

 _Desde un principio y apenas lo vio, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída, intranquila, más el resultado de todas las emociones vividas y por vivir habían hecho de ese encuentro un momento de letargo que ahora, ahí, en ese preciso instante, no hacían más que recordárselo_

 _Cuando sintió que el agarre disminuía en torno a su cintura, siguió la iniciativa y se alejo unos pasos más, miro hacia el frente tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera como distracción a sus pensamientos que hasta ese momento eran un revoltijo encontrando una sección del pasto carbonizado y con humo todavía saliendo de el, también estaba ese terrible olor a carne quemada y del ente anterior, no quedaba nada alrededor. Se estremeció al saber el desenlace_

 _-_ **Tú… ¿lo mataste?** _\- La pregunta aunque simple, clara_

 _-_ **Hubieras preferido que lo dejara matarte**

 _Trago saliva y sudo frío, en realidad eso era lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Una vez más volvió su mirada hacia el peli-plateado -_ **Gracias** _– susurro con esos orbes dorados fijos en ella_

 _Cuando ya no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada la agacho desviándola justo y directo a la espada que aun era empuñada, y a toda prisa se dijo que tenía que salir de ahí, claramente había cometido una enorme imprudencia al ir sin compañía cuando horas antes Kagome y los demás le habían advertido de los peligros inminentes de los que podía ser blanco, y se avergonzó, pero es que ¿Quién podía tomarse tan literal todas esas advertencias cuando solo le dijeron que había que tener cuidado con algunos monstruos que podían bien o no estar afuera, y que precisamente uno de ellos saldría de la tierra con intenciones de matarla?. Definitivamente ella no. Miro nuevamente hacia lo que había sido el campo de batalla cruzándose de un solo brazo, había llegado a una resolución_

 _-_ **Será mejor que me vaya, creo que ya fue suficiente para una vida** _– Sonrió para si por el pésimo e insípido comentario que había hecho pasar por broma pero sus pies simplemente se negaban a moverse, así que a pasos acalambrados llego a sentarse al pozo_

 _-_ **Pensé que te ibas** _– menciono el peli-plata sin mayor interés_

 _-_ **Créeme que si pudiera dar más de diez pasos seguidos lo haría** _– respondió masajeando suavemente sus piernas adormecidas_

 _Si saber cómo Sesshomaru se encontró sonriendo como pocas veces en su vida, y por alguna razón que también desconocía, se quedo_

 _Minutos pasaron haciendo desaparecer la tensión antes formada y en su lugar creando una aun mayor, cuando pensó ya podía caminar, Daniel hizo el intento de levantarse, sus rodillas se doblaron un poco pero lograron sostenerla, tenía que volver cuanto antes y antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, estaba a punto de amanecer_

- **Nos vemos** _– se despidió apenas comenzando a caminar sin mirar atrás_

 _Sesshomaru solo se quedo ahí, parado mirando tranquilamente hacia el horizonte_

…

 _A paso tranquilo regreso sobre sus pies, en ningún momento había levantado los ojos del suelo, realmente pensó debía volver y casi correr por el sendero hasta llegar a las comarcas de la aldea, un lugar que a buen ojo podría traerle un poco de seguridad, más no fue así, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía más cómoda haciéndolo de esa manera, además de que sus pies ignoraban la orden de darse prisa_

 _Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron y con ellos la silueta de Inuyasha pintado y recargado sobre la cabaña la hicieron alzar la vista. Se detuvo, y por un momento, se perdió entre las finas hebras plateadas que revoloteaban alrededor de aquel rostro hermoso magullado por los golpes, el resplandor de sus ojos no tenia comparación_

 _Poco se dio cuenta que para Inuyasha ocurría exactamente lo mismo con la figura frente suyo, pues apenas la luz toco a Daniel, la había bañado con sus cálidos rayos dorados creando una imagen exquisita que poco tenia que ver con lo terrenal_

- **Inuyasha**

 _El delicado susurro pronto llego hasta oídos del peli-plata, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas y pronto se vio vuelto a la realidad, parpadeo con suavidad un par de veces y después de eso, solo se incorporo con algo de dificultad_

- **¿Te encuentras bien?** \- _inquirió suavemente_

- **Pues… supongo que si** – _volteo su rostro hacia otro lado mientras la plática se daba a la distancia, avergonzada como se sentía, no tenia el suficiente valor para mirarlo a la cara_

- **Me alegra… es peligroso que salgas tu sola**

 _Daniel asintió casi con torpeza antes de morder el interior de su mejilla, ahora no solo se sentía avergonzada si no hasta culpable, estaba claro que Inuyasha había esperado ahí por ella. Inhalo profundamente y miro hacia el cielo solo para darse cuenta de que las estrellas iban desapareciendo, había pasado cuando menos un par de horas fuera si no es que más_

- **Lo siento** – _apenas pronuncio sin perder de vista el firmamento_ – **he sido irresponsable, lamento haber tomado a la ligera todas sus advertencias** – _cerro los ojos y luego_ _lo miro con pesadumbre_

 _Ambos mantuvieron la mirada del otro esperando que algo acabara con aquel silencio, sin embargo, y para que eso sucediera, Daniel se vio forzada a retomar su camino pues parada como estaba, solo lograba aumentar la ansiedad de saber que ella ahí, tan solo era una desconocida y que muy probablemente su osadía tendría consecuencias negativas_

 _Se detuvo apenas unos pasos del ambarino sin haberlo contemplado y deseando no haberlo hecho, insegura de hablar, no pudo si no pasarlo de largo_

- **Escucha** – _la llamo una vez que quedo a su lado_ – **Ten cuidado, Sesshomaru puede ser impredecible, no es exactamente alguien con quien quieras involucrarte**

- **¿Cómo es que…?** – _Cuestiono sorprendida deteniéndose de golpe_

- **Puedo sentirlo, está cerca de aquí**

 _Los ojos ambarinos pronto se cerraron, un leve suspiro abandono su garganta, realmente había tenido la intención de salir en busca de ella cuanto sintió su presencia a lejos, y todo gracias a la desconfianza de la que era portador. Él no había dormido como se lo había hecho creer a Kagome aun a pesar de su cansancio, más una vez que percibió a Sesshomaru junto a Daniel y sin intenciones de lastimarla solo se quedo allí, en espera de que ella volviera_

- **Inuyasha** – _sus palabras ya no encontraron salida pues en ese instante Kagome salió a toda prisa chocando contra ella_

- **¡Hay no! Daniel lo siento, no creí que estuvieras aquí**

- **No te preocupes Kagome** \- _le dijo sobándose la frente_

- **¿Por qué estas tan alterada Kagome?** – _cuestiono el hanyou_

- **Bueno es que** – _observo a la joven un poco avergonzada_ – **me preocupo no ver a Daniel y decidí salir a buscarla**

- **Este, yo** … - _menciono con nerviosismo rascándose la mejilla_

- **Daniel solo se levanto más temprano eso es todo** – _se adelanto el peli-plata_ – **apenas hace unos minutos la encontré aquí afuera**

 _La joven solo lo miro con sorpresa, había mentido por ella y se había escusado él también de estar tanto tiempo afuera, era obvio que no quería preocupar a la sacerdotisa pero eso sin duda le acarreaba culpas. Abrió la boca para desmentirlo pero la sutil negación que le hizo Inuyasha la hicieron dejar las cosas por la paz, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca_

- **Menos mal, creí que nos habías abandonado**

 _Daniel tan solo sonrió_

…

- **Y bien ¿estás lista?** – _cuestiono la miko ya avanzada la mañana_ – **hoy iremos a aquel pozo del que te conté ayer, así quizá puedas regresar a tu casa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti**

 _El aire de melancolía que se coló en su rostro fue difícilmente perceptible, como decir que sus padres ya no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pues ellos, ya no estaban aquí_

 _-_ **Anda** **¿qué dices?** – _volvió a insistir_

 _-_ **Supongo** _…_ **que es una buena idea** _– se encontró hablando en un murmullo mientras su rostro era desviado del de ella. Definitivamente el hablar de sus padres era aun difícil_

- **Daniel, ¿te encuentras bien?** – _pregunto sigilosa Kagome al notarla diferente_

- **Estoy bien, todo está bien** – _le respondió sin volver a mirarla_

 _Y es que para que hacerlo si en el viento que mecía los arboles había encontrado poco más que alivio cada vez que los recordaba… a ellos_

…

 _Daniel respiro hondo una vez que se dio cuenta de cual era su destino, "increíble" pensó, había caído en la cuenta de que aquel dichoso pozo no era otro si no el que ella había visitado apenas unas horas atrás, y en donde aquel el animal como ella lo califico, había intentado asesinarla_

 _Se detuvo varios metros atrás mientras los demás seguían su trayecto, y es que el grupo, como lo eran, habían decidido acompañarlas para presenciar de primera mano como es que la joven podía desplazarse de un mundo a otro al igual que lo hacia Kagome. Poco se daban cuenta que aquello no iba a suceder_

- **Bien Daniel, aquí estamos** – _la miko señalo el pozo invitándola a acercarse_

 _Tras unos segundos de silencio y meditación se encontró declinando la oferta sorprendiéndolos a todos, pues como lo había sentido antes y cuando la astilla se clavo en su dedo horas atrás, pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas energías que la rodeaban no eran otras que las del pozo y su creciente rechazo por tenerla ahí. Así que en definitiva, no podría pasar por el_

- **Pero Daniel, no me digas que no quieres regresar con tu familia, ellos deben estar muy preocupados por ti**

- **Me gustaría pensar que si** – _sonrió con tristeza_ – **pero me temo que eso será imposible**

- **¿¡Que estás diciendo!?**

- **Kagome** \- _la llamo suavemente_ – **¿es que no lo sientes?... Miroku ya debió de haberse dado cuenta** – _volteo tranquilamente hacia el monje mientras este azorado hacia lo mismo con ella_

- **Excelencia, de que está hablando** – _cuestiono la exterminadora mientras los demás veían de uno a otro en silencio y sin comprender_

 _Por lo visto el monje no se había equivocado del todo, dentro de ella existía una gran fuerza que distaba por mucho de lo que imagino y que por lo visto Daniel tenía conciencia de ello_

- **Entonces** – _Miroku_ _se encontró hablando por primera vez_ – **mis suposiciones son ciertas, no puedes pasar por aquí**

- **Si… las energías que hay alrededor suyo no me dejan acercarme del todo, quizás pueda pasar pero correría el riesgo de quedar atrapada en alguna dimensión de la cual muy probablemente no pueda salir, además, el portal que me trajo es muy diferente a este**

- **Eso quiere decir que te encontraras en este mundo hasta que aquella luz nuevamente vuelva a aparecer** – _profirió el peli-plata_

- **Así parece**

- **Entonces** – _llamo Shippo_ \- **Daniel va a quedarse aquí**

- **Eso es lo que creo Shippo** – _le sonrió la joven con amabilidad_

- **En ese caso será mejor que te quedes con nosotros** – _dictamino Kagome_ – **al menos hasta que eso pase, ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?**

- **Kagome**

- **Esa sería una buena idea** – _secundo Miroku_ – **además una joven tan linda como tú no debe estar sola porque no sabemos que cosas terribles te puedan pasar** – _una vez más tranquilo, el monje no pudo evitar utilizar sus aires de Casanova_

- **Si como no…** \- _tercio la exterminadora_ – **Daniel será mejor que te cuides, su excelencia es un gran pervertido**

- **S-si** – _Danie_ l _asintió no muy convencida mientras los otros veían con cansancio y desilusión al que fuera el monje, las malas mañas, ni con compromiso cambiaban_

- **Cómo sea, lo mejor será que me vaya, necesito traer algunas cosas como vendas, medicinas, sopas, bebidas, ropa limpia, productos de limpieza** _– enumero con los dedos_ – **a si, y quizá traiga algunos libros, si es que me queda espacio** – _se acomodo su mochila_

- **Kagome no te olvides de mis dulces** \- _inquirió el menor_

- **Por supuesto que no Shippo… bien me voy, será mejor que mientras no estoy traten de recuperar fuerzas, en especial tu Inuyasha** – _le dijo fijando sus marrones en él_

- **No te preocupes** – _respondió con fastidio_ – **ahora vete antes de que se te haga más tarde**

- **Volveré antes de que anochezca**

 _Y con unos pasos más, se sentó en el pozo y cruzo sus piernas hacia el otro lado, dos segundos después, ya había saltado_

 _Al final, todos quedaron en silencio haciendo de ese momento algo cómodo. Daniel seguía con la mirada puesta en el pozo preguntándose cuantas maneras más habría para transportarse entre épocas, pero el que Kagome pudiera pasar libremente y cuando quisiera de una a otra sin duda creía era la mejor_

- **¿Que hacen perdiendo el tiempo? Vámonos**

 _El sonido de la voz de Inuyasha atrajo la atención de todos, no valía la pena quedarse ahí solo esperando cuando bien lo podían hacer en la aldea, así que a paso acompasado uno a uno regreso por el sendero_

…

 _El día paso con lentitud, al menos para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a no hacer nada, pues aburrida como se encontraba no veía la forma de poder entretenerse, tal vez porque estaba sentada sola en las raíces de un árbol observando el horizonte, o porque quizá sus ojos no dejaban de buscarle formas a las nubes sin que su imaginación la ayudara lo suficiente, sea lo que fuera, aquello le estaba causando un completo hastío_

 _Suspiro con fastidio con sus puños cerrados sobre las mejillas, poco se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada y que la persona que la veía, a paso mesurado se dirigía a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y cuando al fin reacciono, se dejo caer de piernas cruzadas mientras abrazaba una vieja katana_

- **¿Qué opinas de este lugar?… se sincera**

- **Definitivamente ha sido una experiencia**

- **Supongo que es caso perdido que te pregunte qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí ¿cierto?**

- **Supones bien… Inuyasha** – _lo llamo_ _intranquila posando sus dorados ojos en él_ – **quisiera preguntarte, ¿a que te referías cuando mencionaste a Sesshomaru esta mañana?**

 _Inuyasha volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el frente en completa pasividad, seguramente para Daniel era un poco difícil comprender que tan diferentes eran, y más aun cuando había varios siglos de por medio, sin embargo, con ella ahí poco o nada podría esconder tal y como alguna vez lo había hecho con Kagome_

- **Como lo dije esta mañana, pude sentir su presencia cerca… escucha, Sesshomaru es mi hermano y hasta ahora no hemos podido llevarnos bien, él, a diferencia de mi es un demonio completo capaz de hacer mucho daño. Nunca le ha agradado mezclarse con los humanos**

- **Creo que entiendo** – _asintió suavemente volteando hacia el frente_

- **Lo mejor será que permanezcas con nosotros, aun no sabes nada de este mundo ni de lo hostil que puede llegar a ser, si hay alguna manera de que regreses a tu mundo entonces la buscaremos contigo**

 _La peli-negra solo abrió los ojos un poco más ante las palabras de Inuyasha, pues desde que llego y de entre todos, era él quien se encontraba más receloso de su presencia. Ligeramente sorprendida, volvió su mirada hacia él_

- **Supongo que debo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste esta mañana** – _se encontró sonriendo. El ambarino tan solo enarco una ceja_ – **Cubriste mi escape y me evitaste problemas**

 _Inuyasha frunció el cejo_

- **Aunque debo decir que no me agrado mucho mentir… no es muy de mi estilo** – _arrugo la nariz en una mueca graciosa_

 _El hanyou se encontró sonriendo más abiertamente, sin duda esa chica era sencilla aunque a primera vista pudiera parecer lo contrario, por el momento no indagaría más y solo se quedaría así, en completa paz pues momentos como ese, ya poco tenían lugar_

- **Así que, vienes del mismo lugar que Kagome** _– la vio asentir de soslayo mientras él recargaba el torso en el tronco, necesitaba descansar_ – **Debe ser estresante vivir en aquella época ya que es muy extraña… poca naturaleza, construcciones gigantes y demasiado escandalosa**

- **Eso piensas, porque a mí me gusta mucho… Kagome menciono que tú también puedes pasar por el pozo, ¿Es cierto eso?**

- **Si, aunque no lo hago muy seguido ya que tiende a enfadarse cuando voy por ella**

- **Ya veo, parece que se llevan bien**

- **Si… Kagome ha estado conmigo desde que comenzamos la recolección de los fragmentos que ahora forman la perla**

- **Pareces cansado… ¿te sientes mejor?** – _pregunto una vez que percibió la expresión dolida y cansada de su rostro_

- **No es nada**

- **Inuyasha, Kagome está de vuelta, Kagome está de vuelta** – _el pequeño kitsune gritaba desde lo lejos mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo_

 _-_ **Ya te oí enano, no es necesario que grites**

- **Pues mueve esas patotas y ve a ayudarle, esta vez está viene cargada de muchas cosas**

- **Y cuando no lo hace** \- _contesto con fastidio mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad_ – **No vienes** – _miro a la chica por sobre su hombro y cuando ella se paro, él simplemente avanzo_

…

- **Ayyy, que pesado… oigan** – _llamo_ \- **¡alguien me puede ayudar!** – _exclamo mientras seguía con medio cuerpo dentro del pozo intentando levantar su mochila_

- **Allá vamos Kagomesita, Inuyasha y Daniel ya vienen a ayudarte**

- **Solo espero que se den prisa, esto pesa demasiado** – _expreso haciendo sobresfuerzo, el peso de la mochila la venció y de no ser por la mano oportuna del Hanyou, hubiera terminado de vuelta en el fondo del pozo y al otro lado en su casa_

- **Kagome, me quieres decir por qué rayos trajiste tantas cosas** – _reto levantándola junto a la maleta_

- **Tan solo traje lo necesario no tienes porque enfadarte… además, también hay algo para Daniel** – _se asomo una vez mas por la abertura y de ella extrajo una pequeña mochila de color azul muy similar a la suya, con todo y todo se las había arreglado para subirlas a ambas y atorar la de Daniel en la escalera_

- **Pero si es mi mochila** – _exclamo sorprendida_ – **Kagome ¿de donde la sacaste?**

- **Un muchacho estaba esperando en mi casa y me la dio para ti** – _se la entrego_ – **no dijo mucho solo que la necesitarías y que estaría muy complacido en que te la entregara**

- **Ya veo** – _observo el objeto_

- **Daniel, puedo preguntar ¿quién era ese joven y como supo que estabas aquí?**

- **Lo mas seguro es que se tratara de Yue, el es la única persona que podría advertir algo así**

- **¿Yue dices?**

- **Así es** – _asintió suavemente_ – **Yue ha cuidado de mi prácticamente desde que era una niña, ambos compartimos una conexión muy fuete, tal vez por eso supo que yo estaba aquí…** _aunque ahora que lo pienso – frunció el ceño_

- **Pues yo creo que empaco muchas cosas, acaso sabe que te quedaras**

- **No Shippo** _– corrigió –_ **la verdad es que la maleta ya estaba hecha, se supone que saldría unos días de viaje con algunos de mis compañeros, aunque ese viaje nunca llego, al menos para mí**

- **Entiendo… bueno** **será mejor que nos vayamos ya está obscureciendo**

- **Kagome me trajiste mis dulces** – _cuestiono el zorrito caminando junto a ella_

- **Por supuesto que si Shippo**

- **Que bueno, pero no le vayas a dar ninguno a Inuyasha**

- **Cállate Shippo deja de fastidiarme**

 _Daniel solo los observo alejarse, miro hacia el pozo y luego lo hizo hacia las estrellas, estaba más que claro que Yue sabia lo que iba a suceder, era por eso que se comportaba tan raro la última vez que lo vio. Tomo el dije que colgaba de su cuello entre sus manos y suspiro cansada solo de pensar que otras cosas le estarían esperando_

…

 _ **Oky, hasta aquí la actualización, nos leemos en la próxima**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_


	5. Capitulo 5 Revelaciones Parte I

_**Hola, hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué cuenta la vida mis queridos lectores?**_

 _ **Antes que nada, como siempre, una gran disculpa, se supone que este capitulo ya debería haberlo subido pero por ahí ocurrieron ciertas cosas de fuerza mayor que me imposibilitaron seguir escribiendo, pero bueno, ¡Aquí esta! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**_

 _ **Nos leemos más abajo y a leer se ha dicho**_

 _ **Aclaro, Inuyasha no me pertenece y hago esto con fines meramente de entretenimiento**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO 5:**_ _ **Revelaciones**_ _ **Parte 1**_

 _Daniel observo detenidamente uno a uno a aquellos que se habían convertido en sus compañeros sentada en un rincón de la cabaña. Se había mantenido silenciosa tan solo escuchando lo que sus vidas tenían que decir, lo que sus anécdotas tenían que mostrar y lo que ese mundo de labios ajenos le había que enseñar. Profirió una sonrisa tímida cuando varios orbes se centraron en ella, par por par esperando integrarla a una de sus tantas platicas y terminar por hacer de aquel momento algo más que ameno, sin embargo, ella negó, prefería estar así siendo solo una espectadora que a conciencia y casi sin moverse, prestaba atención a cada oración_

 _Llevo a sus labios una vez más la bebida enlatada que muy amablemente Kagome le había ofrecido instantes atrás sintiéndola delicadamente amarga, no era su sabor preferido pero necesitaba degustar de aquel dulzor que poco esperaba volverlo a sentir en un futuro próximo, y es que ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tendría que quedarse ahí?._

 _Volteo tranquilamente hacia su mochila la cual se encontraba a un lado suyo y suspiro. Si Yue sabia de su viaje y le había enviado sus cosas era porque muy probablemente su estancia sería más que larga y quizás poco placentera, pero entonces, si las cosas iban a ser así al menos le hubiera advertido para estar preparada, más una vez más todo en torno a él seguía siendo un misterio aun para ella, ¿Quién era Yue y por qué desde pequeña se había encontrado cubierta bajo su luz?_

 _Cuando era tan solo una niña recordaba lo mucho que la visitaba entre sueños, al principio esporádicamente, tan solo la efímera silueta de un ser alado que le sonreía con gran dulzura, después, y conforme iba creciendo aquello se hizo más nítido, más real, incluso se recordó teniendo mínimas conversaciones con él sin pasar realmente de dos oraciones, pero eso no importaba, al final, tan solo era una criatura incapaz de comprender la magnitud de aquella situación_

 _Encerrada en sus recuerdos solo despertó cuando la voz de Shippo la llamo, el zorrito se había ido a acurrucar junto a ella tallándose los ojitos, ya era tarde pare él y aunque quisiera seguir conversando como lo hacían todos los demás, poco se sentía capaz de mantenerse despierto_

 _Daniel sonrió ante tan tierna escena y solo lo dejo acomodarse como mejor le pareciera, con su cabecita recargada sobre sus piernas. Kagome no tardo en darse cuenta de esto así que solo atino a darle una manta para que ambos se cobijaran, la noche estaba un poco fría además de que el pequeño kitsune no daba muestras de que se fuera a mover del lado de la joven como solía hacerlo cuando se quedaba con Sango para ir con ella_

- **Creo que le agradaste a Shippo más de lo que esperaba** – _espeto la miko en voz baja_ – **él suele ser un poco reservado con las personas que apenas conoce**

- **Entonces no puedo sentirme sino complacida** – _le dijo acariciando los cobrizos cabellos de quien en segundos se había dejado abrazar por Morfeo_

- **Sera mejor que todos vayamos a descansar** – _esta vez quien hablo fue Inuyasha mirando hacia ambas jóvenes aun sentado en el otro extremo de la cabaña_ – **Ya que mañana partiremos muy temprano**

- **Inuyasha tiene razón** – _secundo el monje levantándose y estirando sus brazos_ _cual gato perezoso_ – **lo mejor será que descansemos bien esta noche si queremos permanecer despiertos durante el día… Inuyasha, ¿nos vamos?**

 _Y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza el ambarino también se puso de pie, ellos dormirían en la cabaña contigua y dejarían esa para ellas. Así que camino con tranquilidad hacia la salida en donde Miroku ya lo esperaba con la cortina de bambú ligeramente levantada, pero antes de pasar por el umbral, no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a quien se había cruzado en su camino encontrándola francamente frágil y asustada pese a que su sonrisa pareciera gritar lo contrario. Inevitablemente se encontró suspirando_

 _Habían formas de callar e inapelablemente esa era una de ellas_

 _Por fin salió y cuando lo hizo el aire fresco lo golpeo de pronto a la cara, inhalo tanto como pudo dejando escapar con lentitud el aire mientras esperaba que el monje saliera para seguir, lo escucho decir unas cuantas palabras llenas de galantería seguidas por un ¡que descansen! cuando él ni siquiera se había molestado en dar las buenas noches, y es que como hacerlo cuando su mente se había ocupado en alguien más_

…

 _Los minutos pasaron haciéndose horas, Daniel no podía conciliar el sueño como era debido aún acostada y acurrucada al lado de Shippo a quien parecía ni un batallón podría despertarlo, se sobo los ojos con cansancio cuando estos ardieron, tenia sueño pero sus ojos se negaban por todos los medios a cerrarse, así que sin más remedio se levanto con cuidado haciendo a un lado parte de la manta, no quería despertar al pequeño que estaba junto a ella. Permaneció sentada unos segundos tan solo contemplando lo que había a su alrededor deteniéndose un instante en la suave respiración de ambas jóvenes que gustosas perecían descansar, seguro que Sango y Kagome estaban más agotadas y sobre todo acostumbradas que ella_

 _No era que se quejara del suelo duro o frío, ni tampoco del poco espacio compartido no, aunque en aquellas circunstancias parecía casi imposible poder hacerlo, volvió a tallar sus ojos cuando de nueva cuenta estos ardieron bajo las lagrimas producto de un bostezo, después solo enredo sus dedos en su desaliñado cabello tratando de acomodarlo, rió un poco cuando imagino su aspecto y pronto evoco la imagen burlona que seguramente Yue le daría_

 _Yue por kami, él era la otra razón por la que parecía el descanso no llegaba, y suspiro. Tomo su equipaje y lo coloco sobre sus piernas, miro hacia el frente solo para corroborar que sus movimientos no habían despertado a nadie y fue entonces cuando quito el broche y deshizo las cintas. Ropa, productos de higiene, y una manta que no recordaba haberla puesto ahí, llevo su mano mas al fondo y pronto sintió un objeto extraño chocar contra sus dedos, cuando lo saco, no pudo si no abrir sus ojos en autentica sorpresa haciendo que una vez más, los recuerdos aparecieran_

 _ **Flash Back**_

- _Lo siento mucho pequeña… tus padres, se han ido_

- _¿Qué?... No… no es cierto, eso no… no es cierto doctor_

- _Ellos están ahora en un lugar mejor Daniel y tú, tienes que ser fuerte_ – _le había dicho colocando una mano sobre su hombro_

 _-Están en el cielo… ¿ya no podre verlos?... – había musitado en voz baja, pronto grandes lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas - ¡quiero ir con ellos!, ¡quiero ir con ellos! – grito por todo lo alto - ¿por qué no puedo ir con ellos?_

 _-Daniel por favor, trata de calmarte yo… no sabes como lo siento_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _Aquellas habían sido las únicas palabras de consuelo que el doctor le había brindado, tan solo un_ _ **lo siento,**_ _no importaba cuantos años se llevaran conociendo. Recodaba vagamente su silueta enfundada en una bata blanca desapareciendo por el pasillo y entonces, se sintió completamente abandonada_

 _ **Flash Back**_

- _Estoy sola… no tengo a nadie_

 _Seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras sus manitas trataban de detener el llanto inútilmente, ahí parada en medio de aquella oscura, lúgubre y solitaria sala de hospital pronto escucho una débil melodía, una que sin duda y sin saber por qué, le había regalado más tranquilidad que todas esas horas de letargo y semiinconsciencia hasta llegado ese momento_

 _-No llores… - se escucho – no llores por favor_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-No debes llorar porque no estás sola… yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré_

 _-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?_

 _Una mano pronto se extendió cerca de su rostro, en ella había una pequeña caja de música, la misma suave melodía que había hecho eco en sus oídos._

 _-¿¡Tu eres!? – sus ojitos se abrieron en reconocimiento cuando levanto la mirada_

 _Y es que aquella había sido la primera vez en la que Yue, se había materializado ante ella_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _-_ **Yue** _– pronuncio en voz baja mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el cofre_

…

 _El crepitar del los maderos y las voces susurrantes poco a poco se colaron en su subconsciente, eso, aunado a un delicioso aroma pronto despertaron su interés obligándola de pronto a abrir los ojos sintiéndolos arenosos_

 _-Buenos días – había escuchado_

 _Y aun completamente soñolienta respondió sin saber muy bien a quien le contestaba_

 _-_ **Lo siento, no queríamos despertarte**

- **Está bien… Kagome** – _le dijo levantándose y tallándose los ojos_ – **¿Es tarde?**

- **No lo es tanto**

- **¿Danielita descansaste?** – _pregunto Shippo con voz inocente sentado junto a Sango_

- **Debe estar agotada** – _menciono Sango moviéndole a la sopa_

- **Debiste estar muy cansada para ser la última en levantarte** – _secundo la miko sonriéndole amablemente_

- **¿Qué?... ay no Kagome** – _se levanto como resorte_ – **se supone que hoy nos iríamos llegada la mañana** _– comenzó a calzarse los zapatos y a arreglarse el cabello_ – **y ahora por mi culpa…auch… tenemos que irnos tan tarde**

 _Si, la verdad si estaba cansada, pero no solo era eso, pues la noche anterior sumida en sus memorias, no recordaba la hora en que se había quedado dormida, solo sabia que había sido ya muy entrada la madrugada_

- **Tranquila no te preocupes, de hecho nos hiciste un favor a todos**

- **¿Cómo?** – _cuestiono deteniéndose y mirándola por sobre su hombro_

- **No podíamos irnos con el estomago vacio** _– Sonrió_

…

 _No, ¿en serio?_

 _Eso tenia que ser una broma_

 _Y una de muy mal gusto_

 _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a ella?_

 _¿Había escuchado bien…?, Ok, ok, tal vez se estaba poniendo paranoica_

- **Daniel no te quedes atrás, estamos en el territorio de hombres araña y si te ven desprotegida no dudaran en atacarte**

 _RAYOS… había escuchado perfectamente, arañas, arañas,_ _arañas_ _,_ _arañas_ _… horrendas y peludas arañas de ocho patas_

 _-_ **Ajá** _– fue la simple respuesta que le dio al hanyou antes de seguirlo junto a los demás_

 _Que podía ser peor que eso… ni siquiera quería averiguarlo y es que quizá, solo quizás con algo de suerte pasarían inadvertidos por aquel lugar_

 _Y es que antes de que empezara su rutina esa mañana como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace tres días desde que salieran de la aldea, había escuchado vagamente a Inuyasha y a Miroku hablar acerca del supuesto poblado por el cual debían de cruzar si es que querían encontrar algún rastro de Naraku, aquel hanyou del cual ya le habían hablado y que una vez más, había desaparecido_

 _Lo que habían olvidado mencionar y apenas llegaron al lugar, era que la villa estaba en medio de la nada completamente deshabitada y todo, gracias a los ataques de los arácnidos pues estos habían acabado con toda vida y muy probablemente, un encuentro con esas cosas tendría lugar si es que su presencia se llegaba a sentir_

 _-_ **Daniel, ¿Te encuentras bien?** _– pregunto Kagome al ver que la chica casi no se movía_

- **Quizá se encuentre algo asustada** – _dijo la exterminadora_

- **Danielita, ¿estás bien?, tienes la cara pálida**

 _Shippo montado en la canastilla de la bicicleta de Kagome, había volteado hacia Daniel para corroborar lo antes dicho por ambas jóvenes encontrándola más blanca de lo que había imaginado_

- **Estoy, estoy bien…** **ustedes… sigan adelante** , _muy adelante_ – _pensó_

 _Kagome, aun viéndola por sobre su hombro solo suspiro, entendía perfectamente como se sentía la chica, como no comprenderlo cuando ella misma se había encontrado en similares condiciones apenas llego a ese mundo._

 _Camino un poco más rápido sin que esto se notara demasiado solo para darle alcance al hanyou quien iba al frente del grupo, debía hablar con Inuyasha y hacerle ver cuál era el punto, necesitaba proteger a Daniel como en su momento sus amigos lo habían hecho con ella_

- **Inuyasha, creo que lo mejor será que rodeemos la aldea… Daniel no se ve muy bien** – _susurro la miko caminando a un lado del joven_

 _Inuyasha volteo a verla un segundo, era cierto lo que Kagome le decía, pero si querían encontrar el rastro de Naraku aunque sea efímeramente, necesitaban forzosamente pasar por ahí ya que aquel era uno de los pocos lugares en donde la energía maligna y las criaturas antes absorbidas por el hanyou, habían logrado escapar de sus manos_

- **Entiendo lo que a lo que te refieres pero no podemos detenernos ahora Kagome, además, si regresamos seguramente tendremos dificultades… llevan un rato siguiéndonos**

- **Que, ¿a que…**

- **Inuyasha… nos tienen rodeados**

 _Miroku tenía razón, estaban rodeados, al fin aquellas criaturas se dignaban a hacer acto de presencia y como todo unos cobardes, acompañados y en grupo, un gran grupo_

 _Que más podían esperar si eran los desperdicios de Naraku_

 _Inuyasha sonrió de lado, eso era justo lo que él había esperado y que ahora llegado el momento no hacia más que divertirlo y llenarlo de repugnancia. Pequeña gran contrariedad_

- **Prepárense, hay que pelear…**

 _Y tras un par de segundos, el grupo ya estaba en posición de combate, cada uno con sus respectivas armas esperando cualquier tipo de señal, pero por lo que se veía, las arañas no querían salir de su escondite, solo estaban ahí, cual depredadoras cazando a su presa, moviéndose apenas con el viento y acechando desde la obscuridad y espesura del lugar_

 _No por nada habían elegido aquel bosque cubierto por las penumbras, en donde el aire escaseaba y el ambiente era calurosamente húmedo, eso sin mencionar lo crecida que estaba la hierba en medio del agua sucia y barro causándoles una ligera picazón. Demasiado desagradable a la vista humana pero bastante conveniente para ellas_

 _Daniel se había quedado rezagada por lo menos tres metros de donde ellos estaban, tan solo a la expectativa. Había escuchado claramente lo que Inuyasha les había dicho, pero ¿qué hacía ella?, de todos allí era la única que no tenía un arma, ¡hasta Shippo poseía un trompo!_

 _Bueno, tenía un espejo, toallitas húmedas, crema para el rostro… y también para las manos, no, no, no, eso no le serviría de nada a menos que fueran alérgicos al perfume… ¿¡a lo mejor si les hacía manita de puerco!? eso siempre funcionaba. Cielos, en que estaba pensando, definitivamente no encajaba en ese lugar T-T_

 _Avanzo unos pasos y de inmediato una lluvia de aguijones cayó frente a ella obligándola a cubrirse con ambos brazos, no tenia mucho tiempo para advertir la situación y cuando el ataque ceso, lo único que pudo ver más allá fueron los rostros desencajados de sus compañeros_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué había sucedido?_

 _-_ _ **Miserable no te atrevas a tocarla**_ _– Había escuchado de Inuyasha_

 _Y es que cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo y volteo a esta ya era demasiado tarde, una gigante araña la había mandado al suelo con un gran golpe en las costillas_

- **DANIELLL**

- **Señorita Daniel**

- **HIRAI-KOT…** - _Sango había intentado enviar su boomerang antes de que la espantosa criatura le asestara otro golpe, sin embargo y antes de que este abandonara su mano varios hilos se apretaron alrededor de el_ _imposibilitándole realizar el acto_ - **¿Cómo?**

 _Cuando se dio cuenta, ya todos estaban rodeados de telarañas y entonces lo comprendió, Daniel fue su objetivo desde el principio, ella era a la única que podían atacar puesto que se había quedado sola y atrás_

- **Inuyasha** – _lo llamo asustada volteando hacía él_ – **Daniel**

- **Lo se… esas malditas** – _dijo con dificultad tratando de zafarse de los hilos_

- **¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? no, no podemos dejar que la lastimen** – _continuo Kagome con clara preocupación_

 _Pero por mucho que quisieran moverse aquellas fibras se pegaban más a sus cuerpos_

 _-_ **Rayos** – _bramo Inuyasha entre enfurecido y desesperado, necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar y ayudar a la peli-negra, de otra manera jamás perdonaría su falta. Solo habría que ver su rostro para saberlo_

 _Pero Daniel era otra cosa, estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo intentando desentumecerse del golpe y de paso encontrar sus ideas entre los segundos de inconsciencia que había obtenido, y aun con la vista borrosa, logro ver delante de ella un tronco podrido pero en buen estado, al menos le serviría para dar un buen golpe y alejarse de ahí, porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la araña seguía detrás de ella y que seguramente intentaría algo más_

 _Un poco más, unos centímetros más en completo sigilo y sus dedos ya estaban rozando el madero, respiro hondo tan lento como pudo y entonces, un alarido desgarrador resonó de pronto en sus oídos, lo demás sucedió a una velocidad alarmante_

…

 _No tenia intenciones de morir no importaba cuan asustada y desprotegida se encontrara, y es que apenas escucho aquel grito desgarrador su cuerpo reacciono, ya no tenia tiempo y esperar por ayuda no era una opción_

 _Se armo de valor y antes de que se diera cuenta el leño ya estaba en su mano, volteo tan rápido como pudo solo para ver aquel rostro espantoso de ojos rojos antes de que la fuerza de su golpe lo volteara y lo mandara unos centímetros hacia atrás_

 _Ese era el momento, se levanto vertiginosamente con un dolor punzante sobre su hombro debido a la energía ejercida, más gritos, más alaridos hirientes provenientes de todos lados le anunciaban guerra, echo la vista hacia atrás en espera de que algo la sacudiera, pero solo pudo advertir el momento en que un potente ataque de miles de diamantes se incrustaban por todo el cuerpo del ser haciéndolo gemir de dolor, siguió con su vista el origen descubriendo a Inuyasha como el responsable_

- **Daniel, Daniel ¿Estás bien?** – _le pregunto el hanyou una vez que llego en medio de brincos hasta ella_ – **¿Daniel?** – _la volvió a llamar apenas noto que no le contestaba_

 _Y es que como hacerlo después de semejantes acontecimientos_

 _Pues sus ojos estaban inquietos y fijos en el lugar donde la araña, que ahora notaba tenia forma casi humana, yacía muerta y destrozada con enormes fragmentos de cristal atravesando su cuerpo. Aun podía escuchar el desagradable crujido de la piel desgarrándose sin olvidar el chillido con el que esta fue acompañada._

 _De lo demás ya no quedaba nada_

 _Pestañeo un par de veces un poco más consciente, sus labios se entreabrieron con un ligero temblor en ellos, su respiración cada vez se hacía más dificultosa y su cuerpo, pronto siguió el mismo patrón que el de sus labios. Una lagrima enseguida rodo_

- _ **Maldición**_ – _mascullo Inuyasha una vez que advirtió la situación, Daniel no solo estaba aterrada si no también en shock, de haberle hecho caso a Kagome, de haber llevado las cosas con más calma y buscar por otro lado, nada de eso habría ocurrido_

 _Todo había sido su culpa_

 _Así que en un acto protector, con una mano rodeo la nuca de la peli-negra atrayéndola hacia él mientras que con su cuerpo, trataba de ocultarle esa horrenda imagen que sabía quedaría grabada por siempre en su cabeza_

- **Yo…** – _la escucho susurrar entre su haori –_ **eso no…**

- **Lo sé… no tienes por qué decirlo**

 _Después de eso, tan solo hubo silencio_

…

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta en el titulo este capitulo lo dividí en dos, ¿razón?, más que nada por su extensión, y agárrense por que a partir del siguiente cap. voy a revelar muchas cosas y nuestro querido Sesshi por fin hará su verdadera aparición**

También aclaro para aquellos que hayan notado cierto acercamiento entre Inuyasha y Daniel y antes de meterme en problemas con los fans de Kago

NO, Inuyasha no se esta enamorando de Dani y NO, Daniel tampoco de Inuyasha

Pero por ahí va a haber algo

Ok, no hago más larga esta explicación y mejor nos leemos en la próxima


	6. Capitulo 6 Revelaciones Parte 2

_**Hola hola, ¿Qué tal mis estimados lectores?, aquí vengo de desvergonzada publicando otro capitulo a mes y medio de la pasada actualización O.o, solo me queda decir ¡Mil disculpas! T-T no fue mi intención tardar tanto pero mi condenada musa de la inspiración se fue de vacaciones antes de tiempo y dejo botado el trabajo, ¡perdón en serio!**_

 _ **Aunque bueno, algo bueno surgió de esto y eso fue que ya regreso a mí la inspiración ¡yeeeeeyy! ^u^**_

 _ **Como sea, espero que disfruten este capitulo el cual es la pauta para que se develen los misterios en esta historia, así que me harían muy feliz recibir sus comentarios al respecto, acuérdense que con ellos nos alimentamos los que escribimos, así que sin más**_

 _ **Inuyasha no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. A leer se ha dicho**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO 6:**_ _**Revelaciones Parte 2**_

 _Apenas había terminado de hablar con Miroku sobre las guardias que harían esa noche, los ojos de Inuyasha buscaron a Daniel tal, y como llevaba haciéndolo desde que llegaron hasta ese bosque tranquilo y apartado de lo que horas antes habían encontrado._

 _Y la encontró, ahí, sentada y callada sobre un tronco caído junto a Kagome quien de nueva cuenta revisaba la venda que había colocado sobre su hombro y alrededor de sus costillas, aquel había sido un fuerte golpe para quien tuviera un cuerpo frágil, para quien tuviera un cuerpo humano. Milagrosamente ningún hueso había sido fracturado o resultado con alguna fisura. No quería admitirlo pero el remordimiento que tenia era grande, y más aun cuando la esencia que la joven había dejado sobre su cuerpo era de temor puro, jamás podría olvidar sus ojos llorosos y consternados, su negruzco cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor, y su convulsionante cuerpo junto al de él, ¿Qué había hecho?. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza, ¿A caso Kagome también había pasado por el mismo trauma en el que ahora Daniel se encontraba?, eso era muy probable, pero por aquel entonces, quien era él para advertir una situación así cuando lo único que le importaba era sí mismo y la perla de Shikon_

 _Dejo de verla una vez que escucho lo llamaban, volteo tranquilamente hacia Miroku quien traía consigo leños de varios tamaños para alimentar el fuego en la fogata, aquello sería suficiente hasta que amaneciera y por mucho les traería un poco de calor entrada la mañana_

- **Creo que con esto será suficiente, Shippo viene con otro tanto** – _dijo Miroku dejando los maderos sobre el suelo. Inuyasha asintió con los brazos cruzados al pecho, irremediablemente había vuelto sus ojos en dirección a la joven viajera_

- **¿¡Sigues preocupado por ella!?** – _menciono calmadamente el peli-negro observando hacia donde el hanyou lo hacia_ – **Sabes que tarde o temprano situaciones como estas iban a presentarse, tiene que aprender a guardar la calma por difícil que parezca**

- **Lo se, es solo… intento verlo desde otra perspectiva**

- **¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?** – _ambas cejas se arquearon_

- **No es nada** – _negó suavemente y_ _continuo con su escrutinio hacia la joven frunciendo el entrecejo_ – **parece que nada ocurrió… cuando ustedes llegaron** – _volteo a ver al monje_ – **Daniel se convirtió en otra… ya no era la misma chica asustada que se convulsionaba entre mi cuerpo**

 _No hubo un solo comentario al respecto, puede que Inuyasha tuviera razón, después de todo había sido él quien de primera mano había visto lo que había sucedido con Daniel, y para cuando ellos llegaron, apenas si advirtieron un pequeño atisbo de lo que fuera el temor en todo su esplendor, al menos así lo decía la palidez de su rostro o la casi nula interacción que había tenido con ellos después de eso_

 _No podía culparla, de hecho se ganaba su respeto_

…

 _Había pasado tanto tiempo sentado en el suelo haciendo su guardia, que sin darse cuenta se había adormecido, el cabeceo que dio lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Aun adormilado se sobo los ojos y pronto, su mirada se fijo hacia el frente_

- **Daniel** – _pronuncio una vez que la vio sentada contemplando las estrellas_

- **Son hermosas, no lo crees**

- **¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?** – _musito con voz suave ojeando a sus demás compañeros_

- **Solo, no podía dormir** … **creo que aun sigo impresionada por lo de esta tarde** – _apretó sus ojos y en seguida se encontró recordando, aquello sería por mucho la mayor aversión que cargaría en su vida_

- **Con respecto a eso** … **lo lamento** – _dijo cabizbajo_

- **¿Por qué te disculpas?**

- **Si no fuera por mi nada de esto habría pasado** – _refirió desviando su rostro hacia un lado, se sentía incapaz de sostenerle en ese momento la mirada_ – **la obsesión que tengo de encontrar a Naraku no me deja ver más allá, es por eso que los guíe hasta ese bosque plagado de energía maligna**

- **Inuyasha, dime** – _pregunto bajando su bella mirada a la fogata. Sus pies que hasta ese entonces estaban pegados al pecho, los había desencogido y puesto de lado_ \- **¿Por qué odias tanto a ese tal Naraku?, es decir, conozco sus razones para perseguirlo pero… ¿y las tuyas?**

 _Inuyasha se sorprendió, y después de algunos segundos en los que contuvo el aire, lo dejo salir pesadamente por la nariz arrugando ligeramente el cejo, aquel era un tema del que no le gustaba mucho hablar y menos por que seguía doliéndole la inesperada muerte de Kikyo, se había marchado sin ver el final de aquel hanyou como lo se había prometido._

 _Aun podía recordar perfectamente sus ultimas palabras, su sonrisa, la calidez en sus ojos que solo hasta ese momento mostraban haciéndola ver más bella de lo que ya era, sus lagrimas, pero sobre todo, recordaba lo que con su último aliento intento transmitirle_

- **No quería que tuviera que sufrir más** – _la peli-negra arqueo una ceja_ – **Yo solo quería… protegerla para siempre**

 _Daniel entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender aquellas palabras mientras observaba en silencio a Inuyasha quien parecía, sacaba a flote su dolor. La tristeza que reflejo su rostro bien pudo haberse comparado a la suya, y entonces lo comprendió, Inuyasha sufría una pérdida irreparable tanto como la de ella años atrás. Sintió su corazón estremecerse_

- **Naraku es…** \- _Inuyasha se atrevió a seguir_ – **hace mucho tiempo la perla tuvo un guardián, el cual era el encargado de protegerla y de purificarla de todas las energías malignas que la rodeaban… Kikyo era ese guardián**

- **Kikyo, dices** – _El peli-plata asintió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, esa historia era bien conocida por él y otros tantos más_

- **Hace cincuenta años Kikyo y yo fuimos engañados por un ser despreciable para que nos traicionáramos mutuamente, de esa manera la perla resplandecería con odio y con maldad nacida desde nuestros corazones** – _sonrió con amargura_ – **esta demás decir que aquel ser era Naraku**

- **Entonces, no me digas que** …

- **Si, eso fue lo que sucedió… cegados por la traición ambos intentamos saldar nuestras cuentas. Yo robe la perla y Kikyo… ella murió protegiéndola** – _sus ambarinos ojos volvieron a Daniel, en ellos había verdad_ _y tristeza a la vez_ – **permanecí sellado en un árbol todo ese tiempo hasta que Kagome apareció, después de eso me entere de lo que realmente había sucedido. Naraku tomo mi forma y ataco a traición a Kikyo haciéndonos ver como enemigos**

- **Entiendo** – _apesumbrada solo bajo la mirada hasta el suelo_. _Una risa apagada y triste de pronto llego a sus oídos_

- **Pero eso no fue lo peor, ¿sabes lo que fue?** – _la mirada preocupada de Daniel regreso a él_ – **Lo peor fue que no pude protegerla… por segunda vez**

- **¿Por… segunda vez?**

- **Kikyo volvió a la vida hecha de barro y huesos, el odio que me tuvo antes de morir volvió a resurgir pero con el tiempo y la verdad finalmente pudo comprender que era a Naraku, a quien debía despreciar** – _un nudo se formo en su garganta haciéndolo tragar duramente_ _y pensar, la razón por la que se abría de aquella forma hacia ella_

 _Quiso retractarse, no decir más pero no pudo, simplemente necesitaba desahogarse como no lo había hecho con nadie en su momento, y como no lo haría con otro jamás, por que de sobra sabia que las reacciones y emociones que desencadenara entre los suyos, siempre se dividirían y terminarían por lastimar a quien no lo merecía y él, se sentía incapaz de llevar otro peso más encima. La culpa no lo dejaría al menos hasta que terminara por perdonarse o en su caso, hasta no ver el fin de Naraku y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él_

– **Hace unas semanas… en una de nuestras tantas peleas con ese ser repugnante** – _apretó la mandíbula y sus puños pronto se cerraron_ – **Kikyo volvió a morir en sus manos** – _rabio furioso. Nuevamente el escozor de días pasados se volvió a sentir alrededor de sus ojos –_ **y yo… yo no pude hacer nada** _\- susurro con impotencia –_ **Lo siento** _– desvió el rostro hacia un lado –_ **No sé por qué te dije todo esto… perdóname**

 _Daniel no dijo nada, solo lo miro con profunda tristeza sin que este la notara, comprendía muy bien su dolor y lo que era perder a un ser querido, cercano. El odio que sus ambarinos ojos reflejaban solo le confirmaban por cuanto sufrimiento había tenido que pasar todos esos años, porque aunque Inuyasha no se lo dijera, ella podía ver el inmenso amor que él tenía por Kikyo, así que conociendo mejor la situación, se maldijo internamente el momento en el que tuvo que hacerlo recordar_

 _Dejo salir el aire con lentitud y con calma miro alrededor esperando que alguno de sus compañeros hubieran despertado por el sobresalto que tuvo el hanyou, más no había sido así y agradeció en silencio por eso. Poco imaginaban que en aquel mutismo intencionado, un tercero se había unido y escuchado. Kagome había despertado_

…

 _Cuando la mañana llegó, se encontró sufriendo los estragos de quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sentía un sueño infernal más ya no intentaría dormir por que de sobra sabía que dentro de poco los demás se levantarían e iniciarían con la rutina de ese día. El sol brillaba tenuemente en el horizonte lo que la hizo suponer que aun era temprano, se tallo los ojos y luego se incorporo bajando la manta hasta su cintura encontrando a Miroku despierto._

- **Buenos días señorita Daniel, ¿Descanso?**

 _-_ **Dormí bien, gracias** _– mintió. Desde que hablara con el hanyou hasta lo que serían varias horas después en que Miroku lo relevo, solo hasta ese entonces ella se había dejado caer y abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo mientras que Inuyasha completamente hermético, se había marchado._

- **Me alegra escucharla decir eso, creí que como se había quedado despierta con Inuyasha gran parte de la noche estaría más cansada… a propósito, ¿Cómo sigue su hombro?**

- **Mejor supongo** – _le dijo tocándoselo_ _y estirando el brazo_ – **no me duele tanto como pensé**

- **Tiene un buen brazo señorita** – _sonrió_ – **no cualquiera puede golpear a un ente con tanta fuerza como usted lo hizo**

- **¿Lo dices enserio?** \- _le devolvió el gesto_ – **Entonces creo que jugar Baseball de vez en cuando sirve para algo**

…

 _Sesshomaru ni siquiera hizo el intento por esconder su irritación, seguir el rastro de Naraku a esas alturas era francamente imposible, el miserable se había escapado sin dejar rastro,_ _ **otra vez**_ _, más no por eso estaba así, no importaba cuan desesperado estuviera por encontrarlo, la frustración de terminarlo el día en el que se enfrentaron había sido sustituida por una inquietud aun mayor y retorcida, tanto, que ya hasta tenía un nombre. Daniel_

 _Esa mujer humana aparecida de la nada le causaba una curiosidad innata, demasiadas preguntas, solo una respuesta, demasiados huecos en blanco y ese era un gran problema al menos para él quien era conocido por su raciocinio e inteligencia, demás estaba decir, su letalidad. Arrugo el cejo casi sin darse cuenta, no estaba acostumbrado a prestar más atención de la debida y menos en situaciones tan elementales como aquella, en donde el advenimiento de la joven no debería representar más que el mínimo interés_

 _Sin embargo, con él ahora en medio de la nada y con Jaken pisándole los talones las cosas pintaban muy diferente, estaba dispuesto a encontrar respuestas y develar el misterio que envolvía a la chica, porque algo era seguro, no era la primera vez que ambos se veían_

…

 _Dos semanas después de que dejaran la aldea, y una y media antes del ataque de los arácnidos, Daniel ya se había adaptado a ese nuevo estilo de vida errante, y aunque aun no estuviera muy familiarizada con ese mundo y con todo lo que la rodeaba, el recelo por lo desconocido había desaparecido casi en su totalidad_

 _Apenas llegada la tarde y con el sol a punto de ocultarse buscaron un lugar para acampar, de nada servía seguir y menos con el estomago vacío, después de todo, durante el día solo habían desayunado y tomado un refrigerio para el almuerzo, así que, ¿quién podría culparlos por abandonar su búsqueda tan temprano? que sin ninguna mira, los estaba llevando a nada_

 _Como fuera el caso, Daniel ahora se encontraba haciendo parte de su trabajo, al menos el que le tocaba realizar por esa noche. Hacer la fogata y ayudar a Sango a cocinar. Porque si bien la trataban como una invitada, nada le impedía ayudar lo mas que se pudiera, inclusive, si esto representaba un reto para ella como lo había sido la pesca en donde pensó sus habilidades para la supervivencia estaban destinadas al fracaso. Definitivamente era más cómodo y fácil abrir una lata de atún_

- **Que rico Sango, el guiso te quedo delicioso** _– dijo Shippo metiéndose grandes porciones de comida a la boca_

- **Es cierto mi querida Sango** – _secundo el monje_ _degustando el ligero sabor agridulce en su boca_ – **está realmente excelente, ¿tú qué opinas Inuyasha?** – _pregunto volteando hacia él_

- **Ah… esta bueno** – _tercio un poco incomodo sentado al lado de Kagome quien le sonrío_

- **Se los agradezco pero no todo el merito es mío, Daniel fue quien me sugirió usar polvo de curri en vez de pasta de soja, también pusimos otras cosas que no creí que fueran posibles de combinar**

- **Parece que te desenvuelves muy bien en la cocina Daniel** _– alago enseguida la miko_

- **Si, eso parece** – _sonrió y dirigió una mirada tímida a Kagome, después de eso volvió a clavar sus ojos en el plato de comida que tenía entre sus manos, la verdad era que dentro de todos esos años de forzada independencia, si había aprendido a cocinar muy bien y a veces, hasta experimentar_

…

 _Apenas había recogido las cacerolas de la cena, algo la obligo a levantar presurosa la vista hacia el frente, el sonido suave y débil de lo que parecía ser una melodía resonaba con profunda delicadeza en sus oídos, y eso la estremeció. No tenía idea de que se trataba pero sentía una imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo en busca de lo que fuera que fuera a encontrar. Dejo el cucharon dentro de una olla y enseguida se puso de pie dando apenas unos pasos_

- **¿Pasa algo Daniel?**

- **Inuyasha** – _volteo el rostro a su encuentro y cuando lo hizo, el hanyou ya estaba detrás de ella_ – **Yo…** \- _la oji-miel miro alternadamente de Inuyasha al bosque_

- **¿Estás bien?**

- **…Si… estoy… estoy bien, es solo que**

- **¿Qué?** _– pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el cejo al ver como los ojos dorados de la joven, poco se despegaban de la penumbra más allá de los árboles_

- **Inuyasha, señorita Daniel ¿Está todo bien?**

 _Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo a quien los había llamado y ninguno supo que responder, irremediablemente Inuyasha había vuelto sus ojos hacia ella inconsciente quizás de obtener la misma respuesta, y al monje extrañado, se le unieron otras miradas curiosas_

- **¿Está todo bien?** – _volvió a preguntar el oji-azul con más seriedad_

 _El instinto de Inuyasha despertó en seguida, y por alto reflejo coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Daniel como si con ello pudiera apartarla o protegerla de algo, sin embargo, el gesto que hizo la peli-negra al colocar su mano sobre la de él, lo tranquilizo_

- **Si claro, solo… quiero ir a estirar un poco las piernas si no les molesta, estoy algo entumida** _– Inuyasha frunció levemente el cejo_

- **¿Quieres ir a caminar a estas horas?** _– pregunto Kagome con cierta incredulidad_ _enarcando ambas cejas_ _–_ **la verdad, no sé si sea buena idea**

- **Prometo no tardar** – _esta vez miro de reojo a quien estaba a su lado, lo ultimo iba para él_ – **no me alejare**

 _Y a regañadientes Inuyasha tuvo que soltar a Daniel y alejarse unos pasos de ella. Cuando la joven volvió a mirarlo esta vez estando de frente, supo que al menos por esa noche se haría su voluntad y que él no debía interferir, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era estar alerta por lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir_

…

 _Cuando Daniel estuvo fuera del campo de visión de los chicos, soltó el aire con pesadez, sabía que la curiosidad pocas veces traía algo bueno y más cuando ese algo era desconocido, sin embargo, sea lo que fuera que la estuviera atrayendo, no podía evitar ser seducida cual mariposa a la luz_

 _Alguien la estaba llamando_

 _Luego de unos minutos y embelesada en aquella bella canción que cada vez se hacía más nítida, un pequeño lago se abrió paso frente a sus ojos, era hermoso, con cientos de luciérnagas creando una bellísima ilusión de miles de colores danzando sobre el agua, y por las ondas que se hacían, irremediablemente se encontró observando hacia donde estas se encontraban. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa_

 _Una mujer, la silueta de una bella mujer que en esos momentos extendía sus inmaculadas alas hizo que contuviera el aliento y se detuviera. Cuando la conmoción pasó y al no verse descubierta, al menos en ese instante, camino hacia ella en completo silencio adormecida por la hermosura de su voz. Ahora sabía de dónde provenía aquel canto. Cuanta nostalgia la invadió. Cerró sus ojos y solo se dejo llevar por aquella inquietante calma que se le hacía tan familiar_

- **Así que tú eres la joven que ha venido desde lejos**

 _Daniel abrió los ojos repentinamente al escuchar aquella voz, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento su canto había cesado o cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida en sus divagaciones. Azorada volvió su vista a ella_

 _-_ **No temas, lamento haberte asustado**

 _Las palabras intentaron abandonar su garganta pero no atino a responder. Un silencio de lo más inquietante se apodero de ellas y Daniel, no podía sentirse más incomoda y extraña en ese lugar. Pronto recordó algo que le daría significado a esa visita_

- **¿Cómo… como es que sabe que he venido desde lejos?** _– se encontró hablando por primera vez_

- **Porque él dijo que vendrías** – _y tras un movimiento grácil de su cuerpo el cual origino pequeñas ondas en el agua, dio media vuelta sin tratar de alejarse, parecía estar más concentrada en la belleza cristalina del lago que en la presencia de una extraña_

 _Y Daniel, después de haber seguido sus movimientos como propios, se encontró preguntando lo obvio_

- **¿Él…?**

- **Yue dijo que vendrías** _– al decir esto volvió sus tranquilos orbes cafés hacia la joven, y en ella no encontró otra cosa si no un rostro desencajado por la impresión_

- **¿Conoces… a Yue?** _– susurro aun incrédula_

 _-_ **Se más de lo que parece… Daniel**

 _Mogami ni siquiera hizo el intento de ocultar su recelo, ¿quién era ella y por que hablaba con tanta familiaridad de quien fuera Yue?, pocas cosas tenia gravadas en la mente en relación a él y a su misteriosa existencia y de buenas a primeras aparecía alguien que suponía conocerlo y hablarle sin miramientos sobre si misma_

 _-_ **Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?**

- **Mi nombre es Léris, y te he estado esperando**

 _-_ **¿Yo…?** _– ladeo el rostro con curiosidad –_ **lo siento no entiendo ¿Por qué?... ¿Cuál es la razón?**

- **Pronto lo sabrás, debes tener paciencia y ser fuerte, pero sobre todo, debes confiar en él**

- **¿En él?... ¿En quién?**

- **Sesshomaru**

 _Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y pronto se encontró rememorando sus extraños encuentros con él desde que llegara. Intento tomarlo con calma_

- **Confía en que te ayudara a encontrar lo que tanto buscas y tú le devolverás lo que ha perdido, que jamás ha conocido**

- **Lo que ha perdido y que jamás ha conocido** \- _repitió dubitativa_ - **¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

- **Solo confía Daniel y nunca desesperes** – _El fuerte aleteo que dieron sus alas hicieron que la morena se cubriera con ambos brazos, segundos después cuando vio sobre estos, Léris ya había desaparecido dejando en su lugar gotas de agua de cayendo al lago, y del misticismo anterior, ya no quedaba nada._

 _Suspiro mirando al cielo, era cierto que algunas de sus preguntas habían obtenido respuesta, pero por lo que se veía, su estancia en ese lugar seria más complicada de lo que realmente imagino_

…

 _Días después de su inesperado encuentro con Léris, Daniel no tenia muy seguro lo que iba a hacer,_ _ **confía en él le había dicho**_ _,_ _ **él te ayudara a encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscas**_ _pero, ¿realmente sería lo correcto? Además, ¿Qué haría? ¿Buscarlo? ¿Sesshomaru sabría algo al respecto?, francamente lo dudaba y se sentía incapaz de abandonar la seguridad del grupo_

 _Cuando Kagome y Sango decidieron ir a darse un baño ella había declinado su invitación diciendo que lo haría después, de alguna manera deseaba quedarse a solas con quien conociera mejor al youkai, y ese sin duda era Inuyasha, sinceramente no esperaba mucho, ya una vez se lo había dicho y de ese tiempo a la fecha, las cosas poco podían cambiar, pero aunque fuera_ _ **algo**_ _necesitaba saber realmente quien era Sesshomaru, y si en realidad podía confiar en él, el único problema que por ahora tenia, era hablar con el hanyou en presencia de Miroku y hacerlo también participe de sus inseguridades, sin embargo, como si su mente fuera leída, el monje se había disculpado y mencionando los incontenibles deseos que tenia de salir a dar una vuelta, lo que para Inuyasha y Daniel, solo significarían problemas_

- **Oye Inuyasha ¿puedo preguntarte algo?** _– menciono desde su lugar en donde tranquilamente arropaba a Shippo ya dormido_ – **Es a cerca de tu hermano**

- **¿Mi hermano?, ¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru?**

- **Si a él**

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre él?** – _cuestiono intrigado entrecerrando los ojos, poco conocía a Daniel y el que ahora le mencionara al mayor de los Taiso le provocaba curiosidad_

- **Bueno, no sé, me gustaría saber desde cuando se conocen, tal vez, ¿Desde pequeños?** – _tartamudeo y se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con cierto nerviosismo_

 _El ambarino sonrió divertido volteando el rostro hacia un lado por un momento, definitivamente aquello era extraño y sentía la necesidad de indagar_ \- **¿Necesito preguntar, a que se debe ese repentino interés por uno de los mayores asesinos de esta época? sabes que Sesshomaru no es alguien a quien puedas conocer, ya lo hemos hablado**

 _Daniel arrugo el cejo al verse descubierta sosteniéndole la mirada por un rato, no quería ser un enigma pero se sentía incapaz de involucrar a otros en sus asuntos y más si esos otros tenían los suficientes problemas como para agregarles uno más, aunque si se los pedía, sabía que Inuyasha los demás no le negarían la ayuda a pesar de que estuvieran en situaciones diferentes. Lo que pasaba era que no estaba completamente segura de dejar que la apoyaran_

- **Entonces creo que no debí preguntar** – _bajo su mirada hacia el fuego insegura de decir más_

 _A esto, Inuyasha la contemplo en silencio desde su lugar, tal vez, si lo pensaba mejor aquella pregunta parecía más bien relacionada con su travesía_ _y con la extraña actitud que había adoptado desde aquella noche que regresara del bosque_

- **¿Daniel?** – _la llamo y la joven tuvo que levantar la vista hacia él_ \- **¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros… ¿dime, has tenido algún avance… ya sabes… con lo tuyo?**

- **En realidad no estoy muy segura**

 _Voces provenientes de entre los árboles se escucharon haciéndolos voltear a ambos, Sango y Kagome regresaban_ _ **furiosas**_ _ya que cierto monje pervertido las había seguido, y este como siempre, llegaba detrás de ellas con un gran golpe en la cabeza y las defensas bajas_

- **Huuyyy esto es el colmo** – _bramo la exterminadora_ \- **quisiera ver el día en que Kagome y yo podamos darnos un baño tranquilas sin la necesidad de ser vistas por un pervertido**

- **Sus mañas lo llevaran a la extinción** – _secundo la miko_ – **Y creo que eso será muy pronto** – _amenazo dándole una gélida mirada_

- **Ajajaja… aaaaahhh** – _rasco su cabeza y luego la agacho_

- **Bien, creo que es mi turno de tomar un baño, lamento no haberlas alcanzado chicas**

- **No te preocupes por eso, ahora vete antes de que se haga más noche** – _acoto Kagome con voz suave_

- **Ah, y no te preocupes por los** _ **fisgones**_ **que nosotras nos encargamos** _– apoyo Sango de brazos cruzados mientras miraba retadoramente a quien permanecía derrotado_

…

 _Una vez en el lago de aguas termales comenzó a despojarse de su ropa dejándola caer sobre el suelo, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en observar a su alrededor. Sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos para estar feliz, ya que por primera vez desde que llego a ese mundo tomaba un baño en aguas térmicas y solo hasta entonces, se había percatado de lo agarrotados que habían estado sus músculos todo ese tiempo, pues el dormir a diario sobre el suelo, caminar horas interminables de un lado a otro y sobre todo no descansar lo suficiente, la habían llevado a tal situación. Sus ojos se cerraron unos momentos para descansarlos mientras se dejaba flotar boca arriba, más un ruido proveniente de entre los arbustos la puso en alerta, dudaba que se tratara de Miroku, bastantes amenazas de muerte había tenido el pobre por un día. Así que cuando sintió una presencia lo suficientemente cerca lanzo sus piernas hacia abajo y en seguida se encontró de pie con el agua cubriéndola hasta las costillas. Ambos brazos cubrían sus pechos y sus ojos recelosos, pronto reconocieron a quien tranquilamente se acercaba hasta ella_

 _Lo cierto era que esperaba encontrarse con cualquier tipo de amenaza antes que encontrarse con,_ _ **él**_

…

 _Segundos más segundos menos fueron los que le dieron el pudor para dejarse caer de sentón en el agua y casi por instinto se abrazara a sí misma, no le agradaba para nada la manera en que Sesshomaru estaba mirándola aunque no fuera de forma morbosa, pero encontrarse reflejada en aquel rostro frío e inexpresivo que sin lugar a dudas era intimidante y temible, por mucho estaba crispando sus nervios_

- **¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado sin decir nada**? _– avergonzada volteo el rostro hacia un lado_ – **porque si es así bien podría irme**

- **He venido por respuestas, y algo me dice que tu sabes más de lo que parece**

 _De pronto Daniel no supo que pensar, demasiadas ideas cruzaron su cabeza haciendo casi notoria la preocupación en su rostro, creía que ese asunto había quedado zanjado entre ellos, aquel donde ella no sabia por que había llegado a parar a ese mundo, y él, siendo un mero espectador en el suceso, sin embargo, algo le decía que era otro tipo de demandas las que le pedía. Levanto la vista una vez que escucho ruido, Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella con la clara intención de no irse de ahí hasta no obtener lo que quería. Con parsimonia lo vio tomar lugar en una de las altas rocas antes de volver su vista hacia ella_

- **Sal del agua**

- **¿Co…cómo?** – _lo mira atónita ante tal petición creyendo haber distorsionado sus palabras_

- **Dije que salgas del agua, dudo que desees hablar estando… en esas circunstancias** _– remarco con los ojos fijos sobre ella mientras que Daniel se estaba forzando para que los colores no se le subieran al rostro, como sea que fuera no podía salir con él ahí pero tampoco podía quedarse, la transparencia de las aguas era mucha, y aun con el manto de la noche por encima, podía dejar poco a la imaginación_

- **Saldré sí pero… mi ropa sigue en la orilla** – _señalo a un costado de donde se encontraba Sesshomaru_ – **Así que, si no te importa** _darte vuelta – hubiera concluido, más la frase ya no pudo concretarse porque algo la golpeo directamente en el rostro, su blusa de manga larga que a duras penas le llegaba a los muslos le había sido lanzada,_ _y era claro que era todo lo que obtendría_

 _Tomo aire con lentitud y resignada y con algo de incomodidad e intentando no mojar de más la prenda, se levanto sigilosa con ella cubriendo su pecho y la parte baja de su vientre, una vez en aguas menos profundas se las ingeniaría para colocársela debidamente, aquello le resultaba tan incomodo que poco le faltaba para sentirse ultrajada_

 _Trago saliva, se aparto un mechón de cabello que tenia pegado al rostro y siguió en silencio, había llegado hasta la orilla sin haberse colocado la blusa, no podía, la mirada profunda de Sesshomaru se lo había impedido, así que una vez que paso a su lado con todo el recelo posible lo miro de reojo y se apresuro. Él ya no la veía, en cambio, había dejado sus ojos puestos hacia el frente permitiéndole un poco de privacidad, lo cual, hasta el fondo de su alma agradecía_

 _Una vez de espaldas a él, vistió su blusa dejando los primeros botones desabrochados dejando un pronunciado y sugestivo escote, cuando se agacho, lo primero que buscaron sus dedos fue aquel colgante el cual debía proteger y cuidar con recelo, y mientras se lo colocaba, no pudo evitar volver su rostro hacia donde estaba el peli-plata, tuvo que soltar un gritito y dar un brinco cuando lo vio a unos pasos junto ella. Todo rastro de indiferencia, había desaparecido del rostro de Sesshomaru_

…

 _Cuando sus largos dedos rozaron la piel de Daniel, sin duda llevaban un objetivo, aquel extraño colgante había llamado poderosamente su atención y con clara intención y casi hipnotismo, había deslizado uno de sus dedos sobre la cadena hasta donde este se encontraba acunado en el inicio de los pechos de la joven, y en donde el acelerado vaivén de aquel pecho, revelaban temor puro_

- **¿De dónde lo sacaste?** – _su voz había sonado más fría de lo usual, mientras sus ojos y dedos, seguían en el extraño dije_

 _Daniel por inercia había llevado su mano a este, sus dedos rozaron los de Sesshomaru pero ni esto pudo inmutarlo para que los alejara_

- **¿Importa de dónde lo saque?** – _le dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos resguardando este entre su puño, estaba tan asustada que no dudaba en cualquier momento echarse a correr_

 _Cuando el peli-plata levanto la vista entrecerró sus ojos creando una imagen por demás intimidante, no le gustaban los acertijos y la oji-miel claramente lo estaba poniendo a prueba, no sabia si era por estupidez o mera valentía, sin embargo algo le decía que ni ella sabía el origen de tal joya_

- **Ese colgante que llevas, perteneció al antiguo guardián y sacerdote de una civilización que para este tiempo, llevaría mil años desaparecida** – _menciono regresando su rostro hacia el lago_ – **Se rumora que su destrucción fue tal, que no hubo de ella ningún sobreviviente y que sus ruinas, yacen enterradas en algún lugar en donde ni los más poderosos youkai pueden acceder** – _hizo una pausa volteando a verla_ – **así que te pregunto, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?**

 _Dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras mordía su labio y miraba hacia el suelo, si lo que decía Sesshomaru era cierto entonces todo encajaría con quien fuera Yue, ya que este le había mencionado en alguna ocasión, que él había sido desde siempre el portador de aquella joya_

- **Antes de responder** – _trago saliva dificultosamente_ – **quisieras decirme… ¿cuál era el nombre de esa civilización… por favor?**

- **Vangélis** _– no dudo en responder_

- **Van…gélis** – _un mareo le sobrevino y sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente, pronto, algunas imágenes difusas aparecieron en su mente y gritos y alaridos desgarradores la hicieron tomarse con fuerza la cabeza, el dolor era tanto, que hicieron que se doblara un poco hacia el frente, su cara se había puesto pálida y sus manos bastante frías_

 _Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo Sesshomaru quedo a la par de ella, con la cabeza gacha y sus palmas sobre el piso, sitio la tibieza de una lagrima rodar. Se tomo tantos segundos como le fue posible mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, y una vez tranquila, levanto el rostro para toparse de frente con unos ojos que la miraban expectantes_

- **Te equivocas Sesshomaru… si hay sobrevivientes**

…

 **Que tal, les gusto? Yo espero que si**

 **Y a partir de aquí, tratare de actualizar cada tres semanas, no más, denme chance de acomodar mis ideas para darle la calidad que ustedes se merecen y que yo como escritora necesito**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, nos leemos en la próxima! Bye bye**


	7. Capitulo 7 Encuentros extraños

_**Hola hola, soy yo, volví, después de quien sabe cuántos mesecitos ausente, ¡Qué pena me doy!... u.u**_

 _ **Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso, n_n y que bien que mal, seguiré con este proyecto hasta verle fin que aunque no me crean, ¡lo adoro!**_

 _ **Así que disfrutad y comentar a diestra y siniestra que aquí estaré para lo que ocupéis, y como nota y a mi favor, los siguientes capítulos ya están revisados así que, este fic tiene continuidad, mucho romance y aventuras sin igual y por lo tanto, estaré agradecida de que me acompañen en toda esta travesía**_

 _ **Ahora los dejo y ¡ah!, por favor no se olviden de dejarme un review que sin ellos moriré T-T… Perséfone + No reviews = X_x**_

 _ **Así que a leer se ha dicho…**_

…

CAPITULO 7: _ **Extraños encuentros**_

 _Parpadeo un par de veces para quitarse el escozor de los ojos luego de permanecer con las palmas y rodillas en el suelo durante varios minutos, respiro hondo mientras seguía con la vista perdida en aquel objeto que colgaba de su cuello y que por mucho, había revelado la parte más importante de lo que hasta ahora había sido un misterio para ella, Vangélis._

 _No entendía por qué Yue le había ocultado tal información si al final de cuentas, iba a terminar por hacerla parte de aquello y quizá, hasta de advertir su ayuda. De cualquier forma y como sea que se viera, tal parecía que esos 10 años juntos habían servido de nada porque, que eran diez años para él que había vivido tanto tiempo según Sesshomaru. La vida a su lado no había sido más que un parpadeo aunque para ella lo fuera todo, y por_ _ **todo**_ _, hacía referencia a_ _ **todo**_

 _Cuando apenas se hubo tranquilizado, levanto un poco la cabeza encontrando en su campo de visión los pies de Sesshomaru, cierto, él seguía ahí, esperando una respuesta que estaba segura no poder dar, había hablado sin pensar, las palabras se le habían escapado de la boca como si tuvieran voluntad propia, más, y por mucho que quisiera callar, necesitaba saber que otros secretos le habían sido ocultos. Sonrió amargamente. Nada de eso tendría importancia si ella estuviera en casa, a salvo, pero no era así_

 _Arrastro sus manos sobre el suelo mientras se incorporaba y sentaba sobre sus piernas, pequeñas piedrecillas quedaron clavadas en sus palmas, tenía lodo sobre ellas más la verdad, no le importaba mucho la apariencia que tuviera en ese momento que seguramente era desastrosa, no tenia ánimos de levantarse, así que si tenían que hablar en esos momentos, sería de aquella manera. Por ahora sobraban los modales e insultaba la falta de respuestas, así que o se enfrentaba a esa realidad o no lo haría jamás y viviría con la incertidumbre y el desespero de lo que sea que le quedara de vida. Deseaba saber hasta dónde la llevaría todo aquel caos, porque no podía ser llamado de otra forma, al menos no cuando en una de sus más terribles visiones había visto la forma en que esa ciudad… se destruía_

 _Respiro profundamente una vez más antes de levantar la mirada hacia Sesshomaru esperando por supuesto y sin ningún tipo de sorpresa, encontrarse con aquello que había sentido a cada momento. Sus ojos fijos sobre ella_

- **Te equivocas Sesshomaru** … **si hay sobrevivientes** – _volvió a decir con más firmeza_ – **Si es cierto lo que me has dicho, puede que uno de ellos este allí fuera**

- **Explícate** – _demando calmadamente_

- **No estoy muy segura** … **el nombre de Yue te suena familiar**

- **¿Yue?** – _se encontró desviando la mirada hacia un lado, meditando si alguna vez había escuchado sobre él. Si bien no conocía todo acerca de Vangélis ese nombre encajaba perfecto con el que había en las antiguas escrituras, y no pertenecía a otro que no fuera el sumo guardián de aquella civilización_

- **Supongo que sabes de quien te estoy hablando** … - _Sesshomaru la miro de vuelta, al parecer su silencio le había dado la respuesta_ – **Hace ya varios años, cuando aún era una niña** … **constantemente aparecía alguien en mis sueños** – _sonrió levemente, con tristeza, y sus ojos quedaron perdidos en algún punto_ – **era tan hermoso** … **tan cálido** – _pues así era como ella lo recordaba, con sus grandes e inmaculadas alas blancas, y aquellos irises obscuros llenos de serenidad, después, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza lastimosa y en seguida ladeo el rostro hacia un lado antes de disponerse a abrirlos nuevamente. Recrear ese tipo de memorias siempre le causaba_ … _conflicto_ – **La verdad no tengo idea de por cuánto tiempo paso** … **nunca supe nada de él hasta que mis padres murieron** – _un nudo se formo en su garganta haciéndola tragar duramente_ – **después de eso** … **ya jamás se alejo de mi**

 _Volvió a aprisionar el dije entre su puño_

- **Se que tal vez lo que te he dicho no te sirva de nada** … **pero es lo único que se** … **así que si tengo este collar puesto, fue porque Yue me lo dio antes de venir aquí**

 _Se levanto con algo de cuidado esperando con eso dar por terminada la conversación. Estaba segura, o al menos por el momento, de que Sesshomaru ya no preguntaría más, además, debía regresar y ver que nadie notara el motivo de su retraso, no quería ver a Inuyasha deambulando por ahí, ya suficiente había tenido con mostrar su cuerpo desnudo a Sesshomaru como para que otro espectador apareciera y terminara sintiéndose toda una exhibicionista. Termino de abotonar su blusa con algo de desagrado, pues esta, se encontraba mayormente húmeda y sucia de varios lados. Bufo, ignorando el hecho de que había llamado nuevamente la atención del youkai delante de ella_

 _Sesshomaru no era tonto, podía ver, y sentir, la enorme incomodidad que tenía la humana con su presencia, había invadido su espacio, su intimidad, más eso a él, poco le importaba. El cuerpo humano era a su parecer, imperfecto, deficiente, una imitación barata de lo que mayormente los suyos eran, sin embargo, la figura frente a él revelaba algo diferente, algo… atrayente_

 _Afilo su mirada y sin ningún miramiento, observo a Daniel mientras se vestía de espaldas a él. Recorrió palmo a palmo su piel blanca y de porcelana, observo casi hipnótico el vaivén frágil y superficial que hacia su pecho al respirar y entonces, deseo ver su rostro, con una urgencia de la cual hasta él mismo se sorprendió, quiso ver sus facciones, delicadas, maravillosas, quiso ver sus brillantes y enigmáticos ojos, y como si su voz interior hubiera sido escuchada, Daniel volteo la cara hacia él con cierta timidez, después, volvió el cuerpo sin que ninguna palabra acompañara esta acción con la única intención de verlo de frente_

 _Hasta donde recordaba, el tiempo era relativo, carecía de sentido, lógica y dirección, aun así, era consciente de que su mirada llevaba en ella mucho más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Su curiosidad por aquella criatura comenzaba a ser peligrosa. A sus ojos, ella era aun una chiquilla y sabía que si se involucraba, el precio que habría de pagar sería demasiado alto y no precisamente para él. Daniel representaba por así decirlo, todo lo diferente que hubo conocido a lo largo de su vida_

 _Camino unos pasos hacia ella quedando apenas a centímetros de rozar su piel, con lentitud, llevo su palma abierta por debajo del cabello de la joven tocando apenas con la yema de los dedos, su nuca. La reacción que desencadeno su acción ya la esperaba. Había sorpresa y cierto temor en los ojos de Daniel, aun así, la joven no había hecho nada por apartarlo. Y con toda la intención, deslizo la mano por su cuello de manera tan pasmosa, que sintió como la joven se tensaba bajo su tacto. Reconocía ese gesto tan humano, las caricias eran para los hombres, fundamentales para su interacción. Para él solo representaban molestia y hastió sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, buscándole sentido a esa acción. Debía admitir que su piel era… bastante agradable, sensible, perceptiva… incitante. Levanto la mirada que sin ningún pudor había bajado junto a su tacto. Clavo sus dorados orbes sobre los de ella desatando de inmediato, un prominente sonrojo en la chica que pronto se removió incomoda en su lugar. Estaba asustada lo sabía, el ligero temblor en sus labios la delato, el pulso en su garganta también lo hizo pero él, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse así nada más, terminar con el contacto implicaría, que su escrutinio sobre ella dejaría de mostrarle lo que hasta ahora con su tacto había logrado_

 _La delicadeza de algunos seres le repugnaba. Daniel bien podría entrar en ese grupo más, y por mucho que se esforzara en creerlo, sabía que jamás sería así_

 _Con lo que no contó, fue con que la chica tenía ideas en mente muy distintas, tanto, que de un momento a otro sus ojos mostraron cierto valor y enojo al mismo tiempo, podía ver que al menos en ese instante, ya no le infundía temor, y si lo hacia, su recién hallada valía la sustentaría y terminaría por romper con ese extraño nexo que se había formado entre ellos minutos antes_

 _Casi sonrió cuando Daniel se alejo, apenas unos pasos de él mientras sus ojos irradiaban desprecio hacia su persona, se había dado cuenta, había percibido el juego en el que hubo caído y que él con toda intención, llevo casi hasta el final. Lo siguiente sin duda lo esperaba, la chica termino por recoger las pocas pertenencias que seguían sobre el suelo y sin decir palabra alguna, se alejo a toda prisa de allí_

- **Daniel** – _pronuncio_

 _Todavía quedaba mucho en ella por conocer además, estaba su recién hallado descubrimiento que sin duda, revelaría aquello que por tantos siglos le fue un tormento. Vangélis estaba más cerca de lo que él pensó, y Daniel, sería quien lo llevara hasta el_

…

 _Para haber tenido una noche de lo más incomoda y desagradable, el tiempo esa mañana no acompañaba sus sentimientos. El clima era perfecto, el cielo estaba despejado, había sol, no había rastro de una sola nube que atentara contra la belleza de aquel lienzo, comenzaba a sentirse calorcito y las aves y flores, simplemente alegraban todo con sus vivos colores y cantos_

 _Bufo, un tanto irritada llamando la atención de Inuyasha que la miro por sobre su hombro. Levaba varios minutos observando en silencio aquel dije que pertenecía a Yue mientras caminaban por el sendero, y que sin duda, le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mejor era concentrarse en eso antes que recordar lo que paso después con Sesshomaru. ¡Qué bien!, ahora lo tenía en la mente nuevamente. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando para tratarla así?, porque aunque no hubiera habido palabras de por medio, se había sentido expuesta totalmente a él. Sorpresivamente se encontró recordando a Léris, aquella mujer alada que muy probablemente fuese sobreviviente de Vangélis y que para el caso, le había dicho que confiara en el youkai. ¿A caso ello se conocían?. No. Lo dudaba. Sesshomaru no podía saber quién era Léris o de otra forma, no habría ido hasta ella… aunque para ser sinceros, ni siquiera él podía suponer que era por Vangélis, por quien ella estaba allí_

 _Arrugo el cejo casi sin querer y apretó un poco más la joya en su mano, si quería averiguar lo que fue de aquella civilización, muy probablemente tendría que dejar al grupo, ellos tenían otras cosas en que ocupar su tiempo como lo era encontrar y detener a ese tal Naraku y salvar la era en que vivían, sin embargo, poco se sentía capaz de aventurarse por su cuenta porque era un caso diferente, muy diferente_

 _Seguía sintiendo temor de lo que había allá afuera, además,_ _ **seguro**_ _estaría sola porque aunque conociera a alguien más, dudaba mucho que ese alguien tuviera las agallas suficientes con las que Inuyasha y los demás se enfrentaban a lo desconocido. Si desconocido, porque para ella eso era ese mundo. Completamente desconocido, tanto, que hasta daba miedo_

 _Suspiro, con desgano. Que se supone que debía de hacer a partir de ahí, estaba tan perdida como un niño en un zoológico buscando a su madre, y que si hubiera tenido dos años menos, seguro se echaba a llorar_

 _Levanto la vista hacia sus acompañantes, la mayoría iban delante de ella y solo Kagome estaba a su lado. La miro de reojo y luego volvió su mirada hacia el frente, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos había notado su ausencia mental, quizás porque también tenían mucho en que pensar, tener una guerra en puerta no era fácil, buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado mucho menos, sin embargo ahí estaban, el pie de lucha y no les escuchaba quejarse_

 _Poco se dio cuenta del momento en el que se detuvieron, miro de uno a otro sin entender del todo el motivo de ese repentino alto, y fue solo consiente, hasta que el aroma a maderos quemados llego hasta sus fosas nasales. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir una pequeña humareda que cada vez iba en aumento_

- **Inuyasha, ¿qué crees que sea eso?** – _escucho decir a la miko_

- **No lo sé, será mejor ir a averiguar** – _le respondió sin dejar de mirar aquel lugar_

- **Pues que esperamos** – _siguió la exterminadora_ – **seguro que allá hay una aldea y ahora se está incendiando**

- **Pero ninguna aldea aparece en el mapa Sango** – _Shippo con su infantil voz, miro de una forma y otra el pequeño papel desgastado que sostenía sobre sus manos_

- **Quizá no aparezca en el mapa Shippo, pero Sango puede tener razón y esa gente puede necesitar de nuestra ayuda** – _esta vez quien hablo fue Miroku_

- **Pues entonces que esperamos** … **vámonos** \- _y sin decir más Inuyasha se fue de ahí dando saltos_

 _Los demás le siguieron como pudieron, Kagome en su bicicleta con Shippo. Sango y Daniel sobre Kirara y por último, Miroku corriendo a la par de ellas._

 _Lo que dijo la exterminadora fue cierto, cuando llegaron, observaron el ir y venir de los aldeanos acarreando botes llenos de agua, no era tan grave cierto, al menos no como Daniel lo había presenciado la ocasión anterior, en donde una gran aldea, había sido consumida en su totalidad por las llamas. Más algo había que hacer, y pronto, o de otro modo, el fuego seguiría avanzando y causaría más daño del que debía ser_

 _Cuando bajo de Kirara, Sango se apresuro a ir con los demás que ya ayudaban a las personas a acarrear el agua mientras ella, daba asistencia a los aldeanos que sin duda, habían resultado levemente intoxicados por el humo, desafortunadamente entre ellos había niños_

- **Tranquilo** – _le dijo a un pequeño que estaba asustado y jalaba grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca_ – **Solo cálmate y respira a si de acuerdo** – _ella le puso el ejemplo, inflaba su pecho hasta llenar sus pulmones y luego dejaba escapar el aire con parsimonia por la boca, el pequeño pronto imitó su acción y de a poco y con sus pequeños ojitos en ella, se fue relajando_ – **Bien, bien, así está mejor ¿cierto?** – _sonrió, y el niño asintió_ – **ahora espera aquí, iré por un poco de agua, necesitas refrescarte** … **no te muevas**

 _Se levanto y miro a su alrededor, más concretamente a quienes seguían sobre el suelo esperando recuperarse. No eran muchos pero aun así era preocupante. Una intoxicación con humo no era para nada cosa de risa, ya que podría traer graves consecuencias tanto para el cerebro como para el corazón, eso, dependiendo de la cantidad de monóxido de carbono que se haya inhalado_

 _Se soplo el flequillo, sintiéndose momentáneamente aturdida por no saber qué hacer, luego, miro una vez más hacia sus amigos que para ese entonces, seguían trabajando levemente fatigados, así que se dijo que si ellos podían, porque ella no. Rebusco por todos lados, había caos por donde quiera y no podía pedir ayuda, ellos habían ido allí para eso, así que sintiendo una nueva confianza, tomo de la cabaña más cercana y libre de la catástrofe, unas mantas junto a algunos trastos que la ayudarían a transportar el agua. Debía concentrarse en quienes la necesitaban, y no podía fallarles, si no por ella, por ellos_

…

 _Había pasado casi una hora y el fuego todavía seguía ardiendo, algo por demás extraño porque, por más que se esforzaran, no lograban sofocarlo ni un poco, muy por el contrarió este había alcanzado otra cabaña y la gente, ya comenzaba a desesperarse_

- **Señorita** – _dijo el niño de antes_ – **tengo miedo** – _se aferro con sus pequeños bracitos a la cintura de la chica_

- **No te preocupes Keitaro, todo va a salir bien, debes creerme** \- _lo miro mientras con suaves caricias sobre su cabeza trataba de confortarlo_

 _Ojala todo saliera bien, pero como lo veía, las cosas estaban empeorando_.

 _No supo bien porque, o que fuerza la obligo a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo y ver más allá de las cortinas de humo. Lentamente se puso de pie, se tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y después, volvió la vista hacia arriba. La figura de un hombre pronto se distinguió en su totalidad. No se había equivocado_

- **Espera aquí Keitaro** – _le dijo al pequeño que no se cansaba de estar a su lado_ – **¿Podría cuidarlo por mí señora?** – _con delicadeza, aparto al niño de su cuerpo y se lo entrego a una señora amiga de la familia de este. La mujer asintió recibiéndolo con una sonrisa_ – **Ahora vuelvo, permanece en este sitio** – _le ordeno nuevamente al infante_

 _Rápidamente dio un vistazo a Inuyasha y a los demás, Kagome junto con Shippo ahora se hacían cargo también de los aldeanos, así que en cuanto noto no sería observada, retrocedió hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos y luego corrió de frente. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquel ser la miraba a ella, justamente a ella, y que si no se apresuraba, perdería la oportunidad de poder verlo_

 _Tosió un par de veces pues ya estaba en la zona del siniestro, el calor era abrazador y no había el aire suficiente. Podía sentir el ligero ardor lacerando su piel desnuda, aun así, se animo a continuar. No pasó mucho antes de que volviera a ver y ahora a sentir frente a ella, aquella presencia que llamaba a la destrucción, y sintió miedo, mucho, tanto, que quedo congelada en su lugar en medio de las llamas que no hacían más que rodearla y danzar a su lado_

- **¿Quién** … **? ¿Quién eres?** – _pregunto temerosa al ser que no hacía más que mirarla. A lo lejos pudo ver, aun entre el humo y fuego, como una sonrisa sórdida aparecía en sus labios, se estremeció_

 _Dio un paso hacia atrás a manera de defensa, como si con ello pudiera resguardarse o protegerse, sin embargo, apenas hubo hecho esa acción, un fuerte despliegue de energía le atravesó el cuerpo. Jadeo_

- **Tu** – _lo escucho decir, en un tono tan suave y bajo que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal_

 _Daniel apretó los ojos con fuerza y ladeo la cabeza tratando de sacudirse esa sensación que recorría con brío cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cuando los abrió de vuelta, no pudo evitar buscar aquella mirada azulada casi con desesperación_

- **¿Quién** **eres?** – _se atrevió a repetir, más, una sonrisa más pronunciada a la primera se alcanzo a vislumbrar en aquel rostro, después, enormes alas negras se desplegaron tras de él trayendo consigo, fuertes torbellinos de viento_

 _Daniel no pudo si no cubrirse con ambos brazos para no ser golpeada directamente por aquel vendaval, retrocedió un poco por la fuerza que este tenía e instantes después, término cediendo al suelo al caer de rodillas. Levanto la cabeza y la echo hacia atrás tratando de enfocar dificultosamente y con su cabello entorpeciendo aun más su campo de visión, la figura de aquel ser a sus espaldas, pero para ese entonces, ya no había nada en ese lugar_

 _Y en un hecho insólito, el fuego comenzó a consumirse como si por fin, todos los esfuerzos realizados hubieran rendido frutos, cosa que la llevo a preguntarse_

 _¿Exactamente qué es lo que había sucedido?_

…

 _Daniel dejo escapar el aire que había retenido de manera casi inconsciente cuando algunos pasos presurosos resonaron cerca de donde ella estaba. Inuyasha había ido a buscarla luego de que terminaran con el incendio, y al no verla junto a Kagome como pensó estaría, su nerviosismo se disparo por los cielos. Apenas la vio sus pasos desaceleraron, inconsciente soltó una bocanada de alivio. Verla a salvo le trajo tranquilidad más, el que ella estuviera en el suelo y no dejara de mirar hacia el frente volvió a preocuparlo_

- **Daniel** – _camino lentamente hacia ella_ \- **¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? fue muy peligroso que vinieras aquí**

 _La chica lo miro por sobre su hombro pero no dijo nada, después, regreso sus irises dorados a lo que tantas incógnitas le traía. Se levanto del suelo poco después sacudiéndose levemente la tierra del uniforme, y cuando lo hubo hecho, le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquel desastre nunca hubiera ocurrido_

- **Lo siento Inuyasha** , **me temo que estoy aquí porque pensé ver a alguien que necesitaba ayuda** – _mintió, no muy convencida de si debía decirle o no lo que vio_

- **Rayos** – _menciono el hanyou en un tono despreocupado pero reprobatorio a la vez_ – **la próxima vez** … **pide a alguien que te acompañe**

…

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy (perdonen si se me fueron por ahí algunos horrores ortográficos)**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima, Bye Bye**_


	8. Capitulo 8 El Viaje parte 1

_**¡Hey! Que tal mis queridos lectorcillos. Tarde como siempre, pero aquí estoy n.n**_

 _ **No voy a extenderme esta vez, solo les diré lo que es importante y lo que nos ocupa, y eso es, que este capítulo he decidido (por su extensión) dividirlo en dos partes. A partir de aquí comenzara la travesía de nuestra querida protagonista, así que si están deseosos de ver lo que la llevo hasta la era de Segoku, los invito a seguir leyendo n_**_

 _ **También quiero agregar más como nota que como otra cosa: que la personalidad de Sesshomaru me resulta un poco difícil de manejar más que nada por el hilo/rol que tiene en mi historia, sin embargo, creo que hasta aquí, he sabido llevarlo bien (no se me espanten ni se decepcionen si ven ciertas conductas anormales en él), créanme que voy a cuidar mucho su imagen porque como es, tiene que seguir**_

 _ **Ook, es todo por ahora y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado**_

 _ **A leer se ha dicho**_

…

CAPITULO 8: _**El viaje parte 1**_

 _Eran horas ya sin que la lluvia amainara, el cielo estaba tan obscuro que no dudaba que aquello fuera preludio al apocalipsis, el suelo a sus pies temblaba de cuando en cuando por la fuerza con la que los rayos se cernían estruendosos sobre la tierra, sin embargo, para Daniel, aquello no representaba el mayor interés, quizá fuera por la frenética carrera en la cual estaba dejando hasta el último aliento, o bien, por el hecho de ser perseguida por una horda de soldados en pie de guerra que solo buscaban_ _ **algo**_ _de diversión en ella, como sea que fuera, de lo único que estaba plenamente consciente, era de la repugnancia y asco que eso le provocaba así como también, miedo_

 _Un inesperado jadeo abandono su garganta cuando frente a ella el camino se cerró debido a la maleza podrida y enredaderas que daban inicio a la espesura del bosque, tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera su refugio y la ayudara al menos a detener a los que iban montados sobre caballos para que su escape fuera un poco más justo, pero no fue así, a ella también la habían detenido. Sus dorados orbes se abrieron un poco más empañados por algunas lágrimas, su aliento cálido desbocado escapaba de sus labios abiertos. Se mordió el labio después de que este comenzara a temblar. No tenía tiempo. Esperar por ayuda seguro sería su inevitable perdición pero, ¿Cómo fue que las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto?_

Flash Back

 _Recordaba perfectamente haber despertado con la brisa matutina, demasiado temprano aun para que el sol apareciera y para que el frío se ciñera sobre su cuerpo. Tembló, y un poco más allá, encontró a sus amigos ya despiertos avivando el fuego de la fogata que casi se extinguía. Kagome volteo hacia ella al sentirla despierta y cálidamente le sonrió, misma sonrisa que termino por devolver. La mañana continuo rutinaria como siempre. Se sintió agradecida por el té caliente que le había proporcionado Sango esa mañana y que sin duda, la había reconfortado calentando poco más que sus manos, después, comenzaron nuevamente con su travesía, aquella, en la que nadie sabía hacia que rumbos los guiarían sus pies. Todo iba normal hasta que_ _ **eso**_ _sucedió_

 _Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su llegada en los que podía decir, se sentía extrañamente familiarizada con ese mundo, o al menos, un poco más de lo que en un principio creyó, más, y por mucho que se esforzara, terminaba por asombrarse por los acontecimientos que ahí sucedían y que para la gente nativa, era el pan de cada día. Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de descubrir, poco se asemejaba con lo que en semanas antes había visto_

 _Después de caminar por lo que fueran contadas como tres horas en su tiempo, la lluvia comenzó a caer, con una fuerza tal, que poco dejaba ver lo que había frente a ellos, el barro comenzó a formarse haciendo que plastas de este, se adhirieran a sus calzados imposibilitándoles la terea de caminar correctamente. Recordaba vagamente haber sonreído ante los mil y un alegatos de Inuyasha, las ocurrencias de Shippo por molestarlo, y la siempre oportuna y conciliadora presencia de Kagome que sin duda, había desencadenado una pelea entre ellos, más, en medio de aquella discusión pudo distinguir a lo lejos, voces provenientes de una gran aldea, misma, en la que planeaban quedarse de darles asilo al menos hasta que la tormenta pasara, sin embargo, gritos desgarradores y el relinchar de los caballos paulatinamente fueron captando la atención de cada integrante del grupo que no dudo en responder. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y cuando llegaron, horrorizados vieron como una masacre de grandes proporciones tenía lugar frente a ellos_

 _Daniel tembló cual hoja al viento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, gente, aldeanos asesinados tendidos sobre el suelo, charcos de color marrón por aquí y por allá coloreando de igual manera el fango, casas destruidas, más gritos ensordecedores y risas histéricas de lo que suponía eran tropas, soldados territoriales_

 _Se llevo una mano a la boca y la otra a su estomago tratando de contener las inmensas ganas de vomitar más, de nada le sirvió porque sin previo aviso dio media vuelta y expulso el contenido que había dentro de su epigastrio entre la hierba crecida. Apenas si sintió cuando la palma de Kagome sobo su espalda en un gesto calmoso. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se puso de pie, volteo a ver a Kagome quien ya sostenía a Shippo entre sus brazos, no alcanzo a ver sus ojos pero tampoco fue necesario porque sabía, que detrás de su flequillo, se encontraba una mirada apagada y llena de impotencia muy similar a la suya_

 _Volvió la vista al frente e intento buscar por todos lados las figuras de sus compañeros, de sus amigos en medio de aquel gentío. Sentía la rabia correr por cada parte de su cuerpo, la decepción de no poder ayudar aunque fuera un poco, sin embargo, era mejor así, era mejor a ser un estorbo. Cerró sus manos en puño y sus uñas pronto escocieron su piel. Frunció el ceño mascullando de pronto una maldición. No tenía intenciones de quedarse allí viendo como el salvajismo de las tropas acababan con todo, sin embargo, mala fue su suerte cuando algunos chapoteos detrás de ellas llamaron su atención_

 _Su pulso se disparo_

Fin del Flash Back

 _Volteo hacia atrás para ver qué tanta distancia la separaba todavía de ellos, no podía decir que fuera mucha y_ _ **menos**_ _cuando los seis soldados que la perseguían incluyendo a su líder habían estado jugando con ella dándole una "significativa ventaja". Que mal se sentía ser parte de su juego_

- **Rayos** – _murmuro_

 _Y tan pronto como pudo se echo a correr a lo largo de lo que suponía ser un muro de maleza esperando encontrar algún hueco o espacio por el que pudiera pasar, afortunadamente, no paso mucho antes de que lo hallara, desafortunadamente, el general al mando, le cerró el paso con su corcel haciéndola retroceder abruptamente. Casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo_

- **Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí** – _sonrió con sorna_ – **no me digas que aun quieres jugar a ver quién te atrapa preciosa**

 _Risas a sus espaldas la hicieron voltear enseguida. Los soldados que faltaban la habían acorralado_

- **Porque no me dejan en paz, váyanse** – _vocifero enojada, y a toda respuesta, más risas escandalosas se dejaron escuchar_

- **Así me gusta** – _el líder castaño descendió del caballo y camino lentamente hacia ella_ – **mujeres como tu poco se encuentran en esta vida… crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil** _ **muñeca**_ _– se relamió los labios de forma lasciva_ _mientras la pelinegra retrocedía un par de pasos_ – **será todo un placer hacerte mía** – _y en un rápido y lastimoso movimiento, capturo la cintura de Daniel atrayéndola de forma brusca hacia su cuerpo_

- **Suéltame gusano** – _forcejeo imprimiendo todas sus fuerzas en ello, no tenía la intención de ser el juguete de ese sujeto_ – **suéltame te digo** – _bramo encolerizada_

- **Como si fuera a hacerte caso** – _se carcajeo_ – **habrá que enseñarte buenos modales** – _susurro cerca de su oído, luego lo lamio_ – **no sabes cómo me excita fierecilla** , **sigue forcejeando**

 _Los hombres detrás no hacían más que observar divertidos y ansiosos el encuentro que como muchas otras veces y a manos de su señor, tendría lugar_

 _Y es que la chica era una preciosidad, y solo esperaban que después de que su líder se aburriera, dejara algo para ellos_

 _Más para Daniel las cosas eran todo lo contrarío. Apretó los dientes e hizo lo posible por alejarse de aquel hombre que seguramente no pasaba de los 25, quien diría que un rostro tan apuesto estuviera tan podrido por dentro. Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando sintió como una mano ajena subía lentamente por una de sus piernas levantando en el recorrido parte de su falda, vitoreos y gritos se dejaron oír… y se asqueo_

- **No lo volveré a repetir, suéltame o si no** – _dijo entre dientes todavía resistiéndose_

- **O si no que** – _devolvió con burla y una sonrisa cínica en sus labios_ – **tus amiguitos vendrán por ti**

 _Flash Back_

- _Pero miren nada más, que tenemos aquí – ambas chicas se respingaron al escuchar la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, con miedo, voltearon a verlo lentamente_

 _-Creo que después de todo destruir esta aldea no fue caso perdido – había dicho otro aproximadamente en la cincuentena de años que iba montado sobre un caballo. Su sonrisa cínica dejaba al descubierto la falta de dientes junto a otros podridos – quien diría que tenían lo mejor escondido – rió, y los soldados que le acompañaban lo siguieron_

 _-¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto la sacerdotisa en un arranque de valor ciñendo el cejo y dando un paso hacia atrás_

 _-Váyanse o si no van a tener que vérselas conmigo – tercio Shippo temblando de miedo pero con coraje_

 _Por su parte, Daniel no hizo ni dijo nada, solo miraba de uno a otro con el pulso acelerado, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Se respingo y torpemente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio al hombre mayor bajar del caballo, miro hacia Kagome y luego a Shippo, supo de inmediato lo que cruzaba por sus mentes. No era tiempo de acobardarse_

 _Sin embargo, no hubo espacio para hacer nada porque un rayo partió el suelo separando a ambas jóvenes de los soldados. Inuyasha llegaba a socorrerlas_

 _-¿Están bien? – pregunto viendo de una a otra para cerciorarse. Lo último que quería era verlas lastimadas_

 _-Estamos bien Inuyasha – respondió la sacerdotisa agradecida por su presencia esbozando una linda sonrisa. Inuyasha asintió, luego, volteo para fijarse frente a los sujetos_

 _Puntas y lanzas enseguida los rodearon, la intervención del hibrido no les había causado la mejor de las gracias, y luego de largos segundos y de abrirse paso, el hombre mayor por fin hablo_

 _-¡Un hibrido! – menciono con asco e Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la provocación_

 _Nunca le había agradado la forma despectiva en como solían llamarlo, desde niño tuvo que enfrentarse a ello y no por eso con el tiempo había sido menos difícil de sobrellevar. Sin embargo lo dejo pasar, no había tiempo para debates verbales que solo gastarían saliva, lo primordial ahora era, cuidar y proteger a sus amigos, por que como lo veía, a aquellos hombres los rodeaba un aura desconocida y poderosa. Quien sea que estuviera detrás de ellos, se alzaba con ventaja considerable sobre los humanos_

 _Empuño su espada una vez más apuntándola hacia el frente, no se dejaría amedrentar por un montón de hombres con lenguas afiladas y mentes distorsionadas, les daría su merecido aun si eso significaba romper algunos huesos. Sonrió ante la idea_

 _-Kagome, Daniel, quédense atrás… protéjanse – ordeno, y tan pronto como ambas obedecieron en silencio, el hanyou golpeo el suelo con su espada haciendo temblarlo ferozmente. Todos los que les rodeaban cayeron mientras los caballos relincharon y se movieron asustados_

 _-Maldito – intervino uno más intentando calmar a la bestia en la que estaba montado – No te creas tanto solo por haber derrumbado a mis hombres, necesitas más que eso para poder derrotar al ejercito Kamakura – termino_

 _-Ha, no me hagas reír, que clase de ejercito cobarde son cuando pasan sobre las vidas de los demás… acabare con ustedes para que ya no sigan haciendo más daño – vocifero completamente airado_

 _Lo siguiente que sintió fue un empujón de energía que lo obligo a caer al suelo. Su vista se había nublado y el corazón no dejaba de retumbarle en los oídos. Sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado_

 _Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, fue la voz de Kagome gritando su nombre_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

- **Eres una hermosura** – _volvió a susurrarle en el oído mientras olía descaradamente su piel, después, sus tibios labios rozaron su níveo cuello_ – **sabes, si me suplicas quizá pueda dejarte solo para mí, porque algo me dice que tú serás una gran hembra de la cual voy a disfrutar como hace tiempo no lo he hecho** – _el brazo que antes había acariciado su pierna le sujeto de la nuca para poder inmovilizarla de la cabeza mientras el agarre en torno a su cintura, la asió un poco más a su cuerpo. Ya había esperado demasiado, la haría suya en ese momento y nadie más que él tendría su pureza y gozaría de su cuerpo. Se relamió los labios imaginando lo que seguiría_

 _Con lo que no contó, fue con que las piernas de la chica seguían libres de alguna manera, lo cual, era suficiente para que un fuerte golpe se impactara en su entrepierna dejándolo dolorido. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se llevo las manos a su masculinidad_

- **Perra…** \- _bramo enfurecido en medio del dolor que era poco más que insoportable_

 _Sin embargo, Daniel poco caso hizo a ese insulto pues había tomado distancia segura entre él y los que le acompañaban escabulléndose por el orificio que antes vio, más, poco pudo saborear de esa victoria pues el general con ira contenida, la tomo por el tobillo haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo húmedo_

- **Así que quieres escapar ¡eh Maldita!** – _la tomo del hombro y la volteo con brusquedad para quedar frente a frente –_ **ahora verás lo que hago con las imbéciles como tu** – _se coloco a horcadas sobre ella más, una mano pronto se impacto contra su rostro dejando grandes arañazos a su paso. Le había volteado la cara a fuerza del golpe_

 _Asombrado, ni siquiera regreso el rostro, y toda fuerza ejercida en su presa enseguida desapareció_

 _La pelinegra ni tarda ni perezosa aprovecho ese momento de confusión para escabullirse, esta vez se aseguraría de ser más rápida, se aseguraría de no se atrapada ni reprendida porque si de algo estaba segura, es que los actos cometidos hacia quien fuera la cabeza de la pequeña tropa, serían lastimosos hacia su persona_

 _Cuando por fin se levanto, corrió, sin embargo, una risa desquiciada la hizo voltear a los pocos metros, y para suerte la suya, en aquel momento sus pies trastabillaron y resbalaron por un pequeño despeñadero haciéndola caer precipitadamente por este. Maldijo su estupidez_

 _Tocio. Escupió un poco de agua del charco fangoso en el que había caído y se aparto las hebras mojadas del rostro que le impedían ver más allá, además de que la lluvia, no dejaba de caer. El cuerpo le dolía horrores y no era para menos, se había llevado el golpe de su vida_

 _Una risa un poco más retorcida a la primera le llego por detrás, no necesitaba voltear para saber que aquel sujeto le pisaba los talones, intento incorporarse más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Jadeo, se había lastimado una de sus piernas además del brazo izquierdo_

- **¡Tu!** – _lo escucho decir con furia y voz rasposa_ – **Tu eres la primera que me trata de esa manera** – _y como lo hubo hecho instantes atrás, la volteo hacia él solo que esta vez fueron sus cabellos los que pagaron el precio. La fuerza del agarre la levanto haciéndola quedar de rodillas sobre el suelo, y en un intento por aplacar el dolor, Daniel se vio forzada a tomarlo del antebrazo_ – **será mejor que te disculpes y supliques por** _ **tu**_ **vida, o de lo contrario… te hare pagar uno a uno los insultos que me has hecho padecer y eso, no te va a gustar**

- **El que me lo digas ahora** … **crees que me intimida** – _la chica sonrió con sorna. Estaba asustada sí, temblaba si, reconocía aquel brillo de maldad en los ojos de su captor pero, no le daría la satisfacción de verla acobardarse_ – **Vamos, que esperas** … - _le animo_ – **no te tengo miedo** – _escupió, y en seguida una cachetada la hizo volver al suelo_

 _Rayos, como dolió. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un improperio o peor aún, un quejido. Sintió el sabor metálico inundando su boca y un hilo de sangre pronto resbalo por la comisura de sus labios. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al sentirse aturdida por el golpe. Tal parecía que ya no había escapatoria, tal parecía que_ _ **nadie**_ _acudiría en su ayuda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, de todas las formas de morir, aquella seguro sería la más humillante. Levanto su mirada enfurecida e impregnada por el agua salada mientras con una mano, tocaba su mejilla, no quería llorar, se negaba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza lastimosa, hervía en ira y su mirada, intento atravesarlo con todo el coraje que le fue posible, porque al menos, aun en esos momentos, no le daría el placer de verla derrotada, de verla doblegarse a su voluntad porque_ _ **eso**_ _, era algo que estaba muy lejos de suceder_

- **Vaya que eres una fierecilla** – _se mofo, y sus ojos pronto destellaron rojizos_ – **a cualquier otro lo hubieras acobardado con ese despliegue de rebeldía** – _se puso de rodillas frente a ella y con la ayuda de su peso, volvió a tirarla al suelo_ – **te aseguro que vas a desear no haberme hecho enfadar niñita… suplicaras clemencia, porque lo que hare contigo, jamás se lo he hecho a nadie** – _le susurro con malicia_

 _Más, no pudo continuar porque segundos después golpes sórdidos retumbaron en sus oídos_

 _Consternado miro hacia el origen que no era otro que a sus espaldas, entre la frondosa arboleda y el denso follaje. Se sorprendió al ver a sus sequito tumbado en el suelo completamente inconsciente y con algunas quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas. Por lo que veía, sus hombres habían sido tomados por sorpresa pues ninguno mostraba señales de resistencia_

- **¿Qué sucedió?** – _se pregunto en un murmullo sin dejar de ver a su comitiva. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con la figura borrosa y sombría de alguien en la lejanía. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento por enfocar mejor lo que había delante de él, y luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, la sombra se convirtió en luz_

 _Allí estaba el causante_

- **¿Quién eres?** – _pregunto con recelo y voz cauta al recién llegado_

- **Eso es algo… que no te interesaría saber** – _dictó tranquilamente el otro y enseguida, detuvo su camino. Las palabras aunque pocas, pusieron en alerta al castaño que se removió incomodo en su lugar_

 _Mientras tanto, Daniel no salía de su asombro, le costaba creer que él estuviera ahí, y mejor aun, que haya corrido a auxiliarla sabiendo de ante mano lo que implicaba dicha acción, sin embargo se lo agradecía, se sentía a salvo, demasiado para su gusto y para el gusto de que fuera precisamente Sesshomaru su salvador, porque aunque fuera por casualidad o destino, la había salvado de un acto cruento del cual no quería imaginar siquiera el final. Un trueno retumbo por los alrededores obligándola a dejar sus divagaciones y haciendo que su sentido de supervivencia reapareciera, ahora que estaba libre por así decirlo, debía buscar la forma de alejarse de aquel sujeto, más, lo único que consiguió fue arrastrarse hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a un tronco un par de metros atrás_

 _El chirrido de una espada desenvainándose capto su atención, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando el de ojos marrones, saco su arma mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, rígido, altivo, y con una seguridad desbordante como solo alguien de su rango podía poseer. Y entonces quiso saber que tanto pasaba por su cabeza para tratar de igual a igual, a quien fuera un youkai_

- **Te lo vuelvo a repetir… Youkai** – _hizo énfasis en la última palabra_ \- **¿Quién rayos eres?**

 _Más Sesshomaru no mostro ningún cambio en sus facciones, la afrenta de aquel hombre no representaba absolutamente nada para él, sus ojos seguían igual de apacibles, sus rasgos permanecían tan inmutables como indiferentes. Puso un pie delante del otro, se había puesto en marcha nuevamente con la única intensión de encontrarse con la chica, aquella que sin proponérselo, había puesto su mente una encrucijada entre el deber y el querer, saberla en peligro, no le resulto en absoluto agradable._

 _Y es que aquel comportamiento tan extraño suyo, comenzaba a serle tan inquietante como perturbador._

 _No era la primera vez que se permitía un acercamiento con los humanos, prueba de ello era Rin y ahora hasta Kohaku, niños que a su parecer, le habían mostrado algo más que la inmundicia de los suyos y que por sus actos, les había dejado quedarse a su lado sin una promesa explicita. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran y cuanto desearan, podía incluso protegerlos si era necesario y ello no le causaba ningún de cargo de conciencia, sin embargo, algo en Daniel era diferente, algo en ella prometía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a ver, y consecuente a eso, lo ataba de algún modo_

 _El follaje a su alrededor era denso, el lodo se pegaba a sus pies, había charcos por doquier más eso no le impidió llegar a su destino. Paso de largo a aquel hombre, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a su encuentro como lo había hecho el otro, y con unos pasos más, se arrodillo frente a ella_

 _Llevo una mano hasta el rostro de Daniel, más específicamente al lugar donde había sido golpeada. Observo con atención el estado en el que se encontraba, entrecerró los ojos cuando percibió sus múltiples raspones y moretones, olio su sangre mientras sus vibrantes y profundos orbes dorados volvían a hacer contacto con los suyos. La sintió temblar de pronto, la vio cerrar y apretar sus ojos junto con aquel espasmo antes de refugiarse en su caricia al ladear el rostro. No necesito saber más_

- **¿Puedes levantarte?** – _pregunto, y a toda respuesta la oji-miel levanto la vista asintiendo de forma apenas perceptible. Intento incorporarse sosteniéndose del árbol, no es que en realidad pudiera hacerlo, era solo que algo en la pregunta de Sesshomaru no le permitía un_ _ **no**_ _por respuesta_

 _Dejo salir el aire y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro, tuvo que aferrarse mas al tronco cuando una punzada la atravesó de cráneo a punta. Suspiro, cerró los ojos y descanso la cabeza en la corteza mientras el dolor pasaba_

 _Y con la pelinegra ya de pie, Sesshomaru también se levanto, y en un hecho sin precedentes no se alejo. Algo en la reacción contrariada de la joven le hizo saber que había captado su mensaje_

 _Daniel tuvo que esforzarse porque los nervios no la traicionaran y porque el color en sus mejillas nunca apareciera cuando busco la cercanía del cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Tímida y con algo de recelo envolvió sus brazos sobre la cintura del youkai mientras su cabeza iba a descansar hacia su pecho. Se sintió incapaz de levantar la mirada por lo que ver al suelo de pronto le pareció de lo más fascinante_

- **Ahora veo porque estás aquí** – _y tras un largo silencio, la voz del castaño se dejo escuchar_ – **es por la chica… la conoces**

 _Más Sesshomaru poco presto atención a lo dicho, después de todo era una verdad innegable. Daniel había sido desde el principio, la razón que lo arrastro hasta ahí_

- **Sabes** – _el general volvió a hablar mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante, sonriente_ – **me resulta curioso el hecho de que** _ **alguien**_ **como tú… proteja tan celosamente a un humano si se nota a simple vista que posees un rango muy superior**

 _Una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios del mayor de los Taiso, después, cerró los ojos. Al menos el sujeto frente a él reconocía la superioridad cuando la veía. Daniel por otro lado, no pudo evitar su sorpresa y levantar el rostro hacia el hermano de Inuyasha_

- **¿Que te resulta tan gracioso?** – _pregunto irritado_ \- **¡¿Mis palabras causaron tu sonrisa?!** – _increpo con fastidio el de ojos marrones_

- **No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, para mi Sesshomaru, los humanos no representan el mayor de mis intereses** – _sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, esta vez, enfocando a otros bajo los suyos que lo veían de vuelta, si bien era cierto que los mortales no eran de su predilección, no podía negar que habían otros tantos (y a su vez pocos), con los que relacionarse merecía la pena_

- **Entonces, que así sea… Sesshomaru** – _sentencio al fin dando por terminada su departición. Empuño su espada y la apunto hacia ambos, aquella pelea solo tendría un vencedor, porque no pensaba huir como un cobarde aunque se viera en desventaja, además, todavía le quedaba un atributo que bien podría usar para ganar. Reclamaría su premio y gozaría de el todavía más_

 _La chica esta vez no se le iba a escapar_

 _Corrió hacia ellos dando en primer embate, más, la agilidad de Sesshomaru se hizo notar cuando la espada forjada en acero quedo clavada en el árbol mientras ellos quedaban detrás_

 _-_ **Hmn… no esperaba menos de ti, youkai** _– el moreno sonrió en tanto retiraba su arma de la madera, después, volteo nuevamente para encararlos_

 _Un nuevo asalto le siguió junto a otros tantos más. Uno tras otro sin dejar espacios_

 _Sin embargo para Sesshomaru aquello no suponía mayor dificultad aun con la chica a su lado quien se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia segura entre uno y otro cuando la escucho gemir, muy seguramente la había lastimado con tanto movimiento_

 _-_ **¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?** _– se burlo mientras se forzaba en recuperar el aliento_ – **o es que no deseas que la chica salga lastimada**

- **Silencio** – _sentenció, y de sus dedos índice y medio refulgió una luz. Un látigo verde se formo de ellos_

- **Así que así fue como derrotaste a mis hombres** – _dijo. Nuevamente observo sobre su hombro a su sequito_ – **Lamento decirte que conmigo no te resultara tan sencillo como con ellos** – _finalizo lanzándose al ataque_

 _El látigo ondeo en el aire haciendo retroceder al general en el acto, sin embargo, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo volvió a acometer. Sesshomaru tuvo que esforzarse porque su siguiente movimiento fuera rápido y certero pero sobre todo, que no incomodara en lo absoluto a Daniel. Su brazo la asió más a su cuerpo en un intento por sostenerla por completo cuando dio un salto hacia un lado. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí y terminar con aquello de una vez por todas, además, el tiempo valía lo suficiente para él como para desperdiciarlo de esa forma_

 _-_ **¡No huyas cobarde!** _– bramo encolerizado el de ojos marrones al ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ni siquiera había conseguido hacerle un rasguño_

 _Un gruñido más, y el hombre aventó su arma contra el suelo, era tiempo de enseñarle que de él, nadie se burlaba_

 _Retrocedió un par de pasos y un aura negruzca comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Llevo la palma abierta a su rostro mientras su figura se encorvaba, desfiguraba y crecía, su piel comenzó a desgarrarse dejando al rojo vivo algunas partes de su complexión, sus ojos se tiñeron de sangre y su mirada maldita se ciño sobre ellos_

- **Daniel** – _llamo de pronto Sesshomaru haciéndola voltear y salir de su estupefacción. Una mirada fugaz por parte del peliplata le dijo todo. Acabaría con aquella criatura que era_ _ **todo**_ _menos humana, porque la realidad era, que tras ese cascaron, ya no existía alma alguna. Volteo a ver una vez más a quien hubo sido un hombre, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y entonces, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó aun más en contra el cuerpo de Sesshomaru_

 _El sonido de una espada desenvainándose de pronto se escucho, y todavía con los ojos cerrados Daniel pudo distinguir el refulgente brillo verdoso de la Bakusaiga. Entreabrió sus orbes dorados solo para ver el fatídico desenlace donde varios demonios salían de aquel cuerpo y aullaban de dolor antes de ser desintegrados por completo, segundos después, ya no había nada_

 _Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron totalmente, pestaño un par de veces contrariada mientras su agarre en turno a la figura de Sesshomaru se soltaba un poco. Inhalo profundamente y luego dejo salir el aire. Todo había acabado así._

 _Sonidos bajos y susurrantes pronto captaron su atención, despego la vista de enfrente para mirar a quienes murmuraban por lo bajo, se sorprendió de ver que la mayoría de los hombres ya habían recuperado la conciencia, Sesshomaru no los había acabado como pensó y agradeció por eso. Suspiro, e intento incorporarse del todo, a esas alturas tendría ya que soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, más el brazo del peliplata lo impidió. Contrariada levanto la vista hacia él, encontró su mirada ambarina pegada en aquellos sujetos, y con una simple y casi imperceptible gesticulación de su cejo, los hombres salieron despedidos tomando sobre sus hombros, a aquellos quienes aun no despertaban_

 _Casi quiso reírse ante esa acción_

 _Cerró los ojos solo un segundo mientras instintivamente su cabeza iba a dar nuevamente al pecho de Sesshomaru, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hubo hecho trato de alejarse poniendo ambas manos de por medio. No le sorprendió en absoluto que el mayor de los Taiso tuviera una sonrisa burlona en los labios cuando levanto el rostro hacia él. En su interior se reprendió_

 _Avergonzada por su comportamiento no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza, rogaba a los cielos porque el youkai pronto la dejara en libertad o de otra manera, se daría cuenta que su cara se había puesto roja. Afortunadamente no tuvo que insistir mucho puesto que el agarre en torno a su cintura pronto cedió. Tambaleo un poco por supuesto, su pierna seguía doliéndole horrores sin embargo, ya era capaz de sostenerse. Acaricio su brazo con el otro cuando este también le dolió_

 _-_ **Yo… antes de que digas algo, o no… no sabes cómo te lo agradezco** _– dolorida dio dos pasos hacia adelante –_ **creí que estaba perdida** _– esto último lo dijo más para sí que para él_

- **¿Donde está Inuyasha?** __ _– pregunto avanzando los mismos pasos que la joven quedando a su lado_

 _-_ **No lo sé, la última vez que los vi estaban librando su propia batalla** _– volteo a verle_

 _-_ **¿Estaban?**

 _-_ **Si** _– asintió –_ **Kagome y Shippo también se encontraban con él… no sé nada de Sango y Miroku** _– su voz se apago, estaba preocupada, mucho, porque la última vez que los vio no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones_

 _-_ **Vámonos** _– ordeno el youkai, y Daniel ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar_

…

 _ **Solo me queda decir que nos leemos en la próxima**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


	9. Capitulo 9 El Viaje parte 2

_**Hola hola gente bonita de fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo paseándome por aquí y dejándoles la actualización de esta historia, Mil y un años: Aquí es donde todo comienza ¡Yeeeeey! XD. Y esto va especialmente dedicado a Yami no ojo que me da de su infinita paciencia así como mis ligeros jaloncitos de oreja recordándome que debo de actualizar ¡Mil gracias! ^u^**_

 _ **Bueno, pasando a otros temas, como lo dije en el capitulo pasado, a partir de aquí, comienza la travesía de nuestra protagonista, así como los sentimientos encontrados y prontamente descubiertos de Sesshi. Lamento decirles que para que allá amor, pasara algún tiempo T.T (recordemos la personalidad de Sesshomaru así como la falta de interés en Daniel), aunque lo que si habrá, y que se forjara en un futuro como amor, será cantidad de pasión desbordada así como un poquis de lujuria. Adelante un poco esto, para que se vayan haciendo una idea de lo que vendrá y sigan por aquí**_

 _ **Ok, no me extiendo más así que a leer se ha dicho n.n, Ah, y no olviden dejarme aunque sea un pequeñísimo review. Recuerden que sin ellos X_x moriré**_

…

CAPITULO 9: _ **El Viaje parte 2**_

 _No, no, no y no…_

 _¿Cómo rayos fue que permitió semejante barbaridad? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando dejo que Daniel se marchara? ¿Cuándo fue que acepto que fuera precisamente_ _ **ella**_ _la que diera una solución a aquel problema solo para mantenerlos a salvo? porque_ _ **sí**_ _, acepto, aunque no hubiese habido palabras de por medio tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo, y todo, gracias a los efectos adversos a los que había sido sometido. La culpa lo carcomía y estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso si no la encontraba_

 _Pronto_

 _Flash Back_

 _Apenas sus rodillas tocaron el suelo una parte de él lucho por ponerse de pie. No estaba seguro de que era lo que le pasaba y menos cuando su conciencia estaba muy, pero muy arraigada en el fondo de su ser. Todo era tan confuso que a lo único que podía darle importancia en esos momentos era a esa vocecilla que en apariencia se parecía a la suya pero que a la vez, distaba de mucho para ser propia_

 _Entonces un súbito latigazo de dolor volvió a atravesarlo y enseguida supo que este jamás desapareció en los cortos o quizá muchos instantes en los que su mente se hubo desequilibrado. Con impotencia vio como su cuerpo se paralizaba nuevamente, como se agarrotaba y rogaba a gritos una tregua entre el dolor y la piedad. Jamás en su vida experimento cosa semejante, nunca siquiera pensó llegaría a sentir tanto desconcertó y temor a la vez de lo que aun en esos momentos, era desconocido para él_

 _Quiso gritar, quiso manotear y resistirse al cumulo de sensaciones que recorrían con brío cada terminación nerviosa dentro de su cuerpo, más lo único que consiguió, fue mover sus ojos hacia la chica que lo clamaba con insistencia. No era para menos. Kagome estaba preocupada. Había sido capturada y apresada por las manos sucias de un hombre mayor que a sus espaldas, parecía salivar ante la hermosa presencia de la mujer junto a él. Se asqueo, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por permitir tal atrocidad y más aun, por el hecho de que no hace mucho, había prometido cuidarla con todo su ser_

 _Cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado por mover aunque fuera una mano, si lograba empuñar su espada, quizá pudiera realizar un ataque lo suficientemente efectivo como para asustarlos o dispersarlos, más, y por más que lo intentaba, sus esfuerzos parecían obtener los resultados contrarios. Frunció el ceño y bufo exasperado, sin embargo, al cabo de algunos segundos, el peso sobre su cuerpo cedió liberándolo_

 _Abrió los ojos asombrado haciendo de su primera acción, el abrir y cerrar de su puño, ¿Qué había sucedido para volver a tomar control de su cuerpo?, sinceramente no lo sabía y dudaba querer saberlo, por ahora no lo importante era salir de ahí junto a Kagome y a… Daniel._

 _Sus orbes se abrieron un poco más cuando cayó en la cuenta de que hasta ahora su preocupación se había volcado solo en la sacerdotisa. Levanto la cabeza y comenzó a buscarla con desesperación. Estaba tan preocupado por Kagome y su falta de fuerza y poder que no hubo pensado en la otra chica. Siguió buscando hasta que la encontró, no muy lejos de él forcejeando con otro de los hombres que la intentaba someter. Sonrió, aunque no supo bien porque, muy seguramente era por saberla a salvo o porque su descuido no amerito mayores problemas, sin embargo, ya no pudo seguir observándola porque una voz a lo lejos pronto se escucho, y por la cara que pusieron los soldados al abrirle paso a aquel que llamaba, dedujo que era el líder quien se acercaba. Su cejo se arrugo y de a poco fue incorporándose ya con su arma en las manos_

 _-¿Quién… quien eres tú? – apenas hubo dicho esas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le había resultado el pronunciarlas_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _Si esos sujetos llegaban a tocarla, nada de lo que hiciera después lo exhortaría de culpas, viviría cada minuto, cada segundo de su vida reprochándose el no haber hecho nada, el no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ahorrar denuedos innecesarios. Porque simple y sencillamente, no habría redención alguna para él_

 _-_ **Rayos** _– maldijo por lo bajo, maldijo por su estupidez meramente innata y por no ser tan fuerte como debía. No quería ser pesimista_

 _Pero dar con Daniel era francamente imposible, la lluvia no menguaba y el aroma que guardaba de ella ya lo había perdido desde hace mucho gracias al humedecimiento que había en el ambiente. No podía creer su suerte ni lo que esta le mostraba… amplios campos, arboledas y peñascos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista cubiertos por el negro absoluto de las nubes cargadas de lluvia que se arremolinaban en el cielo prontamente nocturno, la brisa se había vuelto bastante fría, y el viento, soplaba con fuerza descomunal más, así la tierra colapsara, él no cedería, jamás se daría por vencido, seguiría buscando aunque las fuerzas se le fuera en ello, porque a cada minuto que pasaba, las esperanzas de saberla a salvo disminuían drásticamente_

…

 _El camino de regreso parecía más largo de lo que en un principio creyó, literalmente llevaban cerca de una hora caminando y eso para su cuerpo maltrecho, era un martirio, además, hacia más frío del que estaba dispuesta a soportar, porque a pesar de vivir en el Japón moderno donde el clima era bastante cambiante y mayormente gélido. Estar allí en eras pasadas podría suponer una enorme diferencia_

 _Se detuvo, de improvisto. Miro a su alrededor y se cubrió todavía más con sus brazos buscando un poco de calor, luego, suspiro_

 _-_ **¿Crees que aun falte mucho?** _– pregunto en voz baja al youkai que iba por delante. No quería ser pesimista pero si Sesshomaru le decía que si, entonces se tiraría de bruces contra el suelo y nada ni nadie la movería de ahí_

 _El daiyokai se detuvo olfateando el aire por encima de él_

 _-_ **No puedo percibir la presencia de Inuyasha** _– tardo unos segundos en responder –_ **Tampoco está la de la sacerdotisa o el monje… lo más seguro es que se encuentren lejos**

 _Algo parecido a un lamento escapo de los labios femeninos. Y ahora que se suponía debía de hacer, si lo que decía Sesshomaru era cierto, entonces tendrían mucho camino por recorrer y en esas condiciones, era claro que sería poco más que difícil, además tenía frío, hambre y bastante sueño, estaba adolorida, y las articulaciones de su cuerpo pedían a gritos un descanso. Un poco más, y entonces echaría a llorar_

 _Sesshomaru simplemente se mantenía quieto mirando por sobre su hombro las expresiones de la pelinegra, para él no era difícil adivinar por lo que la chica estaba pasando, sabía que necesitaba un descanso, de un techo, y tal vez, de algo de alimento pues en su condición como humana, hacia que sus necesidades fueran más notorias. Al fin y al cabo convivir con una niña como Rin, le había enseñado lo suficiente como para reconocer la situación_

- **Sigue caminando** – _ordeno con voz calmosa_ – **hay una cabaña por estos rumbos… será bueno parar ahí**

 _La joven lo miro asombrada, sus labios se abrieron pero de ellos no broto ningún sonido y pronto, una leve sonrisa nació de ellos. No sabía que había pasado pero sin duda se sentía agradecida_

 _Así que sin decir nada más, emprendieron el camino_ _ **ahora**_ _con rumbo fijo_

…

 _Decir que había una cabaña cerca había resultado cierto sin embargo, decir que estaba en pésimas condiciones con medio techo abajo suponía poco provechoso y engañoso a la vez. No quería ser desagradecida con_ _ **semejante**_ _oportunidad ni mucho menos, pero pasar allí la noche seria casi lo mismo que pasarla a la intemperie, la única y afortunada diferencia era, que ya no caminaría al menos por unas cuantas horas, lo cual, sería muy parecido a una bendición_

 _Perdió un poco el equilibrio cuando entro, apenas si alcanzo a detenerse antes de ceder al suelo. Se quejo un poco, pues a pesar de haber detenido su caída, no pudo evitar que un madero salido le hiciera daño a una de sus rodillas. Bufo con inconformidad cuando sus ojos repararon en el pequeño rasguño donde un poco de sangre se escurrió hasta perderse en sus medias. ¿Es que a caso no podían dejar de pasarle cosas por al menos_ _ **cinco**_ _minutos?_

 _Ignorando el escozor, siguió con su escrutinio por el lugar encontrando gran parte de la choza seca y con algunos maderos levemente quemados en el hueco que se suponía era para este. Seguramente los viajeros que transitaban por ahí se detenían a pasar la noche cuando esta les sorprendía, o en casos como aquel, cuando la lluvia no los dejaba continuar, así que aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda, debía sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Se coloco en cuclillas para acomodar los leños, busco por los alrededores algo de paja, o bien, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a encender una pequeña llama. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que buscar demasiado pues unos metros más al fondo, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió sin ser consiente_

 _Sesshomaru a sus espaldas ni siquiera había hablado, se mantuvo en silencio,_ _ **curioso**_ _observando el ir y venir de aquella delicada criatura mientras esta encendía la fogata en total concentración. La vio frotarse los brazos, probablemente en busca de calor antes de volver a hacer otro intento para hacer arder el pedazo de mimbre que segundos después, sostenía en sus manos._

 _Volteo hacia el exterior encontrando su reflejo en los tranquilos charcos antes formados por la lluvia. La reciente luna despejada, apenas si alcanzaba a iluminar un poco su alrededor_

 _Cerró los ojos y luego de que los volviera a abrir un par de segundos después, dio un paso hacia el interior. Él también deseaba ponerse cómodo, porque a pesar de ser un youkai y estar acostumbrado a la vida errante y guerrera, poseía un cuerpo que al igual que todo ser, necesitaba de reposo. El metal que envolvía su cuerpo cayó al piso pesadamente, y Daniel, quien apenas se había refugiado en el calor de la hoguera que espantaba un poco el frio de su alrededor, se vio forzada a soltar un respingo y voltear hacia el origen que no era otro sino el daiyokai. Sus ojos se encontraron siendo Sesshomaru quien los anclara profundamente sobre los de ella. Quizá por curiosidad, quizá por encontrar aquello que suponía hacerla diferente, o tal vez, por el mero placer de hacerlo e incomodarla en el proceso_

 _Deseaba saber cuan débil podía llegar a ser ante su presencia_

 _Cuando la última pieza de su armadura cedió, camino con elegancia hasta donde la escaza luz ilumino sus facciones, luego, tomo asiento sobre el suelo recargando la espalda contra un muro, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada a la altura del pecho. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, por su parte había sido todo sin embargo, Daniel estaba muy lejos de poder decirlo, estaba muy lejos de poder descansar como quería. No sabía_ _ **que**_ _exactamente era lo que había ocurrido, pero tener los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru observándola con insistencia y sin emoción aparente, habían ahuyentado todo anhelo o fuerza de conciliar el sueño. Suspiro profundamente dejando salir todo el aire que retenía en los pulmones, y luego de que cerrara los ojos por un par de minutos, se dispuso a auto explorarse las heridas y moretones que había por toda su complexión. No había remedio, sin duda, debía tener un estado deplorable. Necesitaba de un buen baño que terminara por quitarle el barro seco de sus piernas, brazos, cabello… y muy seguramente de ciertas partes del rostro. Toco su mejilla, aquella en donde había sido golpeada, aun le ardía y sabía que de poder verse en un espejo, podría ver con claridad el ligero enrojecimiento de la zona afectada. Volvió a pasar los dedos sobre el golpe con más delicadeza, una y otra vez como si intentara encontrar todavía más daño… y lo encontró. Mordió su labio cuando este comenzó a temblar. Pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios si poder evitarlo. Agacho el rostro y las lágrimas enseguida humedecieron sus piernas. Estaba lastimada si, muy lastimada para su gusto y para el gusto de que fuera precisamente su alma la que sufriera esa tortura_

 _No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que hubo tomado su vida ni lo que esta hacia con ella. Pensó en Yue, mucho, y se pregunto si él estaba enterado de lo que padecía en aquel recóndito lugar ya fuera el pasado o el futuro, universo alterno o la mera realidad, y si la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces lo odiaría con toda su alma_

 _Juro estar siempre con ella y no lo estaba. Prometió velar por su bienestar y, ¿A caso lo hacía?. Estaba enojada, mucho, demasiado furiosa como para reparar en el daño emocional que ella misma se auto infligía. Solo quería volver a casa, quería volver a sentir el calor de su hogar, porque aunque este estuviera vacio, era mucho mejor que estar allí_

 _Gimió, tapándose la boca de inmediato e incapaz de controlar por más tiempo su llanto. Quebrarse en ese momento seguro sería su mayor estupidez sin embargo, no podía hacer que las lágrimas cesaran ni que su cuerpo dejara de convulsionar de tanto en tanto. Las circunstancias la habían sobrepasado y simplemente no podía más_

 _Necesitaba un desahogo_

 _De lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que debajo la escaza luz de la hoguera, un par de ojos muy similares a los suyos observaban en silencio incapaces de mostrar, algún tipo de sentimiento_

…

 _Cuando la mañana llegó y los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro, se tapo con el antebrazo mientras hacia un mohín de claro disgusto. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando hacer desaparecer esa pesadez que no la dejaba despertar por completo. Se sentía aturdida, el cuerpo le dolía como si fuese a enfermar de una fuerte gripa, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y sus ojos, bueno sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por llorar tanto le ardían. Se incorporo con cuidado hasta quedar sentada. Recorrió el lugar aun con la vista cansada. Es cierto – se dijo, mientras se tallaba un ojo y un bostezo se abría paso. Termino pasando la noche en aquel lugar luego de que Sesshomaru saliera en su ayuda_

 _Sesshomaru_

 _Enseguida se despabilo. Oteo mayormente el lugar tratando de dar con él, y al no encontrarlo, se sintió asustada de que la abandonara a su suerte. Se levanto de prisa y camino hacia el exterior. Una mancha roja por el rabillo de su ojo llamo su atención_

- **Inuyasha** – _murmuro luego de que volteara y lo identificara_

 _El suave sonido de su voz seguramente lo había alertado, y luego de ponerse de pie, el hanyou se apresuro a ir hasta ella_

 _-_ **Qué bueno que ya despertaste, estaba muy preocupado por ti** _– con mirada dulce, le revolvió los cabellos con suavidad_

 _-_ **Inuyasha**

 _-_ **No digas nada** _– y como acto protector, sus brazos se ciñeron con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo. Ahora que estaba con él, ya todo estaba bien_

- **Inuyasha** – _volvió a decir_. _Se aferro a sus antebrazos para separarlo un poco y poder verle_ - **¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – _y aunque agradecida por su presencia_ , _extrañamente le sorprendía tenerlo ahí, aunque si lo pensaba lo suficiente, era muy probable que él estuviera buscándola_

- **¿¡Que no es obvio!?, he pasado el día entero buscándote** _– le confirmo, separándose y observándola de pies a cabeza_ – **estas lastimada** – _murmuro con tristeza, tocando la ahora ligeramente amoratada mejilla de la joven_ __ _–_ **lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte a ti también**

- **Está bien… no fue tu culpa** – _irremediablemente sus ojos se humedecieron, y aunque hubiera querido sonar más firme, el estado melancólico por el que pasaba, poco le dejaba mentir y salir victoriosa_

 _-_ **¿Daniel?** _– la llamo con pesadumbre separándose de ella_

 _-_ **No, en serio, estoy bien** _– se esforzó por verse más animada –_ **mira** _– se señalo a sí misma con una sonrisita en los labios –_ **solo son unos cuantos moretones y raspones. Me avergüenza decir esto pero, correr por un terreno irregular sin estar acostumbrada y con la lluvia encima, me llevo varias veces al suelo** _– y por la mirada que el hanyou le dedico, supo que no todo se lo había tragado. Lo escucho suspirar_

- **Será mejor que nos vallamos** – _expreso el peli-plata observando los alrededores_ – **Kagome y los demás… querrán saber que estas bien** – _volteo nuevamente a verla, y antes de que la joven notara el trasfondo en sus palabras, se apresuro a continuar_ – **Daniel** **sube a mi espalda, viajaremos más rápido así y estarás más cómoda que si vas caminando**

 _Y con una afirmación extrañada por parte de la morena, se pusieron en marcha dejando atrás, el refugio que fuera temporal_

…

- **¿Cree que Inuyasha haya encontrado a Daniel?**

- **No lo sé** – _se escucho un prolongado suspiro_ – **ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y el tiempo no apremiaba a la situación**

- **Solo espero que los dos se encuentren bien** – _una tercera voz salió como un murmullo_

 _-_ **Yo espero que vuelvan pronto** __

 _Y acompañados nuevamente por el silencio, los tres decidieron permanecer callados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos mientras esperaban por alguna señal en medio de aquel prado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol_

 _Kagome suspiro luego de concentrar su atención en el más pequeño integrante del grupo que junto a Kirara miniatura, miraban atentos hacia el horizonte por donde esperaban ver aparecer a los muchachos. Sintió pena por él, porque aunque Daniel llevara poco tiempo con ellos, Shippo se había acostumbrado y encariñado mucho con ella y no era para menos. La morena se las ingeniaba para ser la compañera de travesuras y juegos del zorrito_

…

 _El viento sobre su rostro a penas si la dejaba ver hacia el frente, no estaba muy segura de a donde se dirigían pero como lo veía, pronto dejarían atrás el terreno montañoso tupido por arboles. Extrañamente se sentía aliviada de que aquello pasase, pues la realidad no iba muy lejos de saber, seguía atemorizada de lo que dejaba atrás. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y voltear el rostro cuando un mechón de cabello se estrello contra su cara, así que incapaz de poder apartarlo por miedo a tambalearse y caer, se encogió un poco haciendo que su rostro quedara enterrado entre la espalda y cuello del hanyou_

- **¿Estás bien?** _– pregunto el hanyou mirándola por encima de su hombro sin desacelerar el paso_

- **Lo estoy… es solo que…** – _movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse la melena de la cara en un gesto meramente infantil_ – **me estorba un poco el pelo. Tapa mis ojos** – _hablo. El chico sonrió dándole una última mirada_

 _Y luego de que regresara la vista al frente, su semblante se torno por demás serio_

 _Flash Back_

- _Daniel, Daniel… puedes oírme_ – _grito a todo lo que su voz daba. Estaba cansado, y por mucho que deseara un descanso, el temor y la incertidumbre, así como la preocupación por la chica, le obligaban a seguir adelante_

 _No sabia que hacer ni en donde más buscar. Toda huella de la joven había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y a él, no le quedaba otra más que ir a tientas entre la obscuridad y tinieblas de la avanzada noche_

 _-¡Rayos!, ¡rayos!, ¡rayos! – bramo con frustración - ¿¡Por qué!?¿¡Por qué!? – Pronto uno de sus puños se estrello contra el tronco de un árbol haciéndolo temblar – ¿¡Como permití que esto pasara!? – apretó los ojos con impotencia mientras su mano seguía clavada en la madera_

 _-La respuesta es fácil Inuyasha – espeto una voz sórdida desde lo lejos – siempre has sido débil, y tu debilidad, te ha hecho cometer estupideces una y otra vez_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sesshomaru? – porque aunque le hubo sorprendido que él estuviese ahí, no tenia ánimos de escuchar sus reproches. Podía reconocer con claridad su voz, no hacía falta que lo viera_

 _-Parece que se te perdió_ _ **algo**_ _hermano – recrimino con sarcasmo, y si Inuyasha hubiera visto su rostro, bien pudo haber notado la sonrisa cínica con la que aquel comentario fue acompañado_

 _-No tengo tiempo para esto. Lo que tengas que decir, escúpelo de una vez y vete_

 _-Debes estar desesperado para hablarme así… que insolencia – sonrió con sorna, y de entre las sombras, su cuerpo comenzó a emerger_

 _Con desafió, los ojos del hanyou se ciñeron sobre los imperturbables de Sesshomaru. Giro sobre su eje para quedar de frente a su medio hermano quien poco, o ningún caso había hecho a su advertencia. No estaba de humor, así que el que fuera precisamente Sesshomaru quien estuviera ahí, terminaba por ponerle los nervios de punta_

 _-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Sesshomaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... dudo mucho que desees "_ _ **ayudarme"**_ _a encontrar lo que estoy buscando_

 _Por su parte, Sesshomaru no correspondió a la forma en que Inuyasha le había hablado por muy sarcástica que fuera. Era extraño viniendo de él quien parecía aceptar siempre sus duras palabras y formas lastimosas para hacerlo comprender, aun, si rabiaba por ello, porque a pesar de no ser de su predilección y odiarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía muy en claro su desespero que contrario de él, jamás llegaría a comprender_

 _-La chica está a salvo – se adelanto a decir. Antes de involucrarse en un duelo de voluntades – ahora duerme en una cabaña lejos de aquí – el respingo que dio el cuerpo de Inuyasha ya lo esperaba. El alivio en sus facciones era tan palpable como el mismo aire que respiraban_

 _-¿Qué dices…? viste a Daniel_

 _-No solo la vi… ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo_

 _Una diminuta sonrisa ilumino los labios de Inuyasha. Estaba a salvo, y él se sentía aliviado de igual forma_

 _-Si yo fuera tu no estaría tan contento – increpo con seriedad – ha estado mucho tiempo fuera, y durante ese tiempo han sucedido_ _ **algunas**_ _cosas_

 _-¿Qué… qué clase de cosas? – pregunto intranquilo_

 _Más un largo y pesado silencio calló sobre ellos. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando Sesshomaru para soltarle la bomba, lo estaba llevando al borde de un colapso_

 _-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar – exigió cerrando las manos en puño, implorando a los cielos guardar la calma - ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Daniel?... ¿¡No me digas que fuiste capaz de hacerle daño, miserable!?_

 _Una sonrisa retorcida y cínica se asomo por los labios del mayor en tanto cerraba los ojos. ¿La mentalidad de Inuyasha era tan reducida, que lo creía capaz de cometer semejante estupidez?_

 _-Los soldados la atacaron – escupió sin más, estaba seguro que su muy despistado hermano sabía de lo que le hablaba – su cuerpo sufrió los inclementes ataques de esos hombres_

 _-¿¡Qué dices!? – apretó los dientes con furia, pues quien sino él lo había propiciado todo. Cerro los puños con frustración mientras maldecía por lo bajo – y, ¿como esta? – intento preguntar con calma regresando su atención a él_

 _-Crees que soy un mensajero – espero pacientemente la respuesta, y al ver que no venía, decidió continuar – si de verdad deseas saber cómo está, mejor pregúntaselo… a unas ocho millas al norte cerca del monte Séda_

 _A unas ocho millas del monte Séda, pensó_

 _Que estúpido había sido al no haber buscado desde un principio en aquel lugar. Casi se golpeo la frente con la mano. Era obvio que tenía que estar allí, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarle algo que pudiera rastrear lejos de los ríos de la región y sobre todo, de un terreno lo suficientemente blindado para que ayudara más fácilmente a su escape. Necesitaba ir allá, tenía que llegar hasta ella y comprobar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba mayormente bien, porque si estaba consciente de algo, era de que Sesshomaru no le diría absolutamente nada más_

 _Así que, con una última mirada de reojo hacia el daiyokai, Inuyasha se puso en marcha_

 _-Algo más Inuyasha – le detuvo pero sin voltear – En cuanto la mujer tome sus pertenencias… se irá conmigo_

 _-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – se quedo quieto en su lugar, impávido ante lo que escuchaba. Apenas si hubo logrado voltear el rostro para verle_

 _-Iré por ella en cuanto eso pase_

 _El menor abrió los labios para decir algo, más las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. ¿Qué había sucedido para que Sesshomaru tomara una decisión de esa magnitud, y más aun cuando estaba seguro de que entre él y Daniel, poca o nula interacción jamás se había dado?. Lo que sea que Sesshomaru estuviera pensando, él no llegaba a comprenderlo_

 _-¿Qué interés tienes en ella?_

…

 _Desde que hubieron llegado con los demás, él se había tornado totalmente hermético. Había contestando sus preguntas más por obligación que por ganas. Seguía sin entender,_ _ **ahora**_ _, porque una vez más había accedido a hacer lo que no quería. El que Daniel se fuera con Sesshomaru sería casi lo mismo que entregarla al mejor postor. Se sentía tan miserable que si la chica no se lo tomaba a bien, terminaría odiándose por toda la vida_

 _Pero ya nada podía hacer, pues lo último que hubo hablado con su hermano, le dejo bien clara su incompetencia por proteger a quienes quería, porque si,_ _ **quería**_ _era la mágica palabra._ _ **Adoraba**_ _a Daniel aunque no lo demostrara. Respiraba más ligeramente desde que ella estaba ahí. Se había convertido por así decirlo, en alguien sumamente especial en su vida aun cuando en un principio se mostro receloso y apático hacia ella. Sabía que a su lado podía ser quien era, al igual que con Kagome en su momento y eso para él, era el regalo más bello. Porque su familia estaba completa, aquella que tanta falta le había hecho durante años, por fin estaba ahí, y jamás dudaría en proteger a uno de los suyos, así que el que ahora un miembro se fuera, terminaba por arruinarlo todo_

 _Suspiro con pesadez, sus brazos cruzados al pecho y por la forma en la que parecía hacerse pequeño, delataban bien su derrota. Miro hacia el cielo en donde las estrellas refulgían, y luego de unos minutos, bajo la mirada en busca de sus acompañantes. Dormían y agradecía al firmamento por ello. Una sutil e imperceptible sonrisa se apareció en sus labios_

- **Daniel** – _la_ _llamo tan sutil como perceptiblemente. Su voz era una combinación de dulzura y dolor_

 _Era una bendición que a la joven le gustara desvelarse, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles_

- **Si dime** – _Daniel levanto el rostro para encontrarse con el de Inuyasha_

 _Más el hanyou ya no pudo seguir. Tenía planeado lo que le diría, lo había estado ensayando desde hace horas sin embargo, una cosa era hacerse un lio en la cabeza y otra muy distinta… llevarlo a la realidad_

 _Así que solo se levanto, tan lento como su cuerpo se lo permitió avanzando hacia ella. Si ese era el fin de su travesía, al menos se aseguraría de grabar cada detalle en su memoria para que llegado el momento, le infundiera fuerzas para seguir a delante, algún día, cuando volvieran a verse_

- **Ven… acompáñame** – _apenas atino a decir, e inclinándose un poco para tomar sus pertenencias, dio un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de continuar con su camino_

 _¿Qué les diría a todos cuando despertaran?_

 _Más Daniel no pudo sentirse más confundida, pues en el momento en que Inuyasha la encontró, y luego de haberse alejado de aquella choza lo sintió… extraño, confundido, ni siquiera le había preguntado lo que había pasado como supuso lo haría, es más, todo se había tornado tan raro en torno a ellos, que ella misma se había guardado los detalles desde su captura hasta la pasada noche al lado del youkai. Y ahora ahí, de la nada, tomaba su equipaje y lo llevaba a cuestas junto a él a unos metros por delante_

- **¿Creí que estabas lastimado?** – _la incoherencia en sus palabras resultaba obvia sin embargo, por esa noche era todo lo que le quedaba_

 _Inuyasha delante de ella sonrió de lado sin que esta lo notara. Sabia a lo que se refería y sabía por dónde iba más no le respondió, solo se quedo así, caminando por largo rato con Daniel detrás y sin ninguna palabra de por medio hasta que el final llegó_

 _Giro sobre si para verla de frente, ella también se había detenido_

 _-_ **Inuyasha** _– lo llamo confundida_

 _Más unos pasos hacia el frente y un abrazo desolado fue su única respuesta. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Se estaba asustando, y mucho, porque su desconocimiento de lo que estaba pasando era ya demasiado_

- **¿Inuyasha?** – _volvió a llamar tomándolo como horas antes, de sus antebrazos_

 _Sin embargo el agarre lejos de disminuir, la asió por completo. Algo no iba bien_

- **Daniel, perdóname, por favor** – _comenzó, estrechándola aun más contra su cuerpo como si fuera todavía posible_ – **yo… no puedo protegerte como lo mereces… yo**

- **Inuyasha**

- **Debo dejarte ir** – _y luego de varios segundos más, rompió con el contacto_ – **Daniel…**

 _Más Daniel solo le sonrió, con tristeza, dejando en evidencia que esa decisión, la afectaba igualmente a ella. Con lentitud termino por separase de él, y volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia abajo, tomo su mochila entre sus manos. Ahora que su futuro era incierto, que se supone debía de hacer, Inuyasha no la dejaría así, a su suerte, era lógico que tuviera un plan sin embargo, dudaba cual era este_

 _Casi se arrepintió de haberlo pensado_

 _Cuando entre los árboles y la espesura del bosque, la figura de Sesshomaru surgió. Sus ojos ámbares estaban clavados sobre los suyos muy similar a la noche anterior. Si el youkai era su única alternativa de sobrevivir en aquel viaje, entonces se aseguraría de no blasfemar por su suerte_

 _Un largo silencio se instauro entre el extraño triangulo que se formo de los tres, la situación era especialmente delicada como para soltar palabras a la ligera, siendo entonces Sesshomaru, quien dictara la sentencia_

 _-_ **Vámonos** _– ordeno imperito, sin siquiera molestarse en dar una mirada a quien parecía reprobar sus acciones. Lo que pensara Inuyasha, le tenía sin cuidado_

 _Por su parte, Daniel siguió sin decir nada, y acercándose hasta el hanyou con una sonrisa melancólica, le abrazo echándole los brazos al cuello. Una simple acción, con un gran significado_

 _Cuando sintió que su gesto fue correspondido, lo termino. Se elevo sobre sus puntas y con todo el cariño que le fue posible, besó su mejilla. Un beso casto de no más de tres segundos. Suspiro viéndolo por última vez, compartiendo los últimos segundos a su lado. Dio la media vuelta, y se dispuso a seguir a su nuevo acompañante quien se había detenido y mirado por sobre su hombro_

 _Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse_

 _¿Qué tanto más cambiaria su vida con Sesshomaru en ella?_

…

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, les mando un saludototote y nos leemos en la próxima**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo ya está hecho, así que lo subiré en dos semanas sin falta (pulgares arriba ^u^)**_

 _ **Perséfone apurada en su iphon: (tengo que poner el recordatorio antes de que se me olvide y me linchen)**_


	10. Capitulo 10 Detrás de un Sueño

_**Hola mis lectores favoritos, como siempre y desde hace algunos mesecitos, les traigo la actualización de esta su historia, Mil y un años: Aquí es donde todo comienza, la triste noticia es, que será el último capítulo de este año, la verdad planeaba subir dos de ellos pero, una serie de complicaciones surgieron (contando con que la tecnología nada más no se hizo para mi ¬¬ ) y bueno, con decepción, digo que ya no se pudo T-T ¡Waaaaaa**_

 _ **Lo bueno, es que antes del 07 de enero, publicare el otro capítulo ^u^ como regalito de reyes (los que son de mi México lo entienden), y que más me queda decirles que. Deseo de todo corazón, que estas fechas se la pasen maravillosamente en compañía de sus seres queridos, y recuerden que lo más importante, es siempre dar sin esperar nada a cambio**_

 _ **Que el amor y la luz guie sus caminos y llene de dicha sus corazones, pero sobre todo, que la paz abrace a este mundo que tanta falta le hace**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Perséfone X**_

 _ **A leer se ha dicho…**_

…

CAPITULO 10: _**Detrás de un sueño**_

 _Levaban horas caminando, en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, no habían parado siquiera un minuto para descansar aunque él bien sabía, que tarde o temprano, tendrían que hacerlo ya que para llegar con su grupo, aun faltaba un largo camino por recorrer_

 _La mañana había llegado, el sol sin embargo, no se digno en mostrar sus cálidos rayos pues estos, eran cubiertos por las obscuras nubes y vientos gélidos que recorrían los alrededores. Seguramente el mal clima seguiría, y con ello, su andar sería entorpecido además de lento_

 _Habían transcurrido menos de quince minutos desde la última vez, y a su vez la primera, que la miro por sobre su hombro, el que la chica no abriera la boca ni siquiera para dejar salir el aire a modo de suspiro, auguraba algo no muy bueno, además, estaba casi seguro de que en ningún momento desde que dejaran atrás a Inuyasha, no había despegado sus ojos del suelo. ¿Qué tanto estaría pasando por su mente?... francamente lo dudaba, es más, casi aseguraba a pesar de esa mínima parte dentro de él, que poco o nada le importaba, tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar como ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras había decidido llevarla con él?_

 _En realidad la respuesta era bastante sencilla, deseaba saber más acerca de ella y sus vínculos con la que fuera Vangélis, pues desde que la conoció, y apenas se hubo enterado quien era, no dudo en ir al único sitio donde seguramente le darían las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, aun si este no fuera el mejor lugar de todos._

 _Su madre_

 _Ella había sido durante siglos la guardiana de los papiros en donde se escribía toda la verdad, en donde se revelaba el misterio que durante mucho tiempo había sido escondido de ojos curiosos y de sus mismos ojos, pero más importante aún… de los de los humanos, porque por mucho que pasase, terminaría su ciclo protegiendo celosamente aquello que era desconocido para el mundo, ya fuera presente o futuro. Su gran poderío era, y seguiría siendo resguardado por quien fuera, Irasue._

 _Volvió su vista al frente tratando de poner orden a su mente, recordaba a la perfección el rostro de su progenitora cuando le conto sobre Daniel, o mejor aún, cuando le cuestiono acerca de el medallón que la joven portaba. Su intrincada mente había expuesto sus pensamientos en aquella mirada imperturbable, la cual, había mutado en sorpresa aunque fuera por breves segundos, y de sus facciones siempre hermosas, se habían contraído con desconcertó. Tal parecía que ni ella misma sabia de la existencia de la chica ni de que quedaban vestigios nacientes de aquella civilización_

 _Regreso al presente cuando el sonido detrás suyo capto su atención, se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro hacia el origen que no era otro que Daniel. La pelinegra, en el momento en el que sintió su mirada, levanto la de ella con timidez haciendo que estas se encontraran, podía ver el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y como parecía encogerse desde su lugar cual niña pequeña, así que no entendiendo el por qué en aquella actitud, desvío su vista hacia abajo encontrando detrás de ella, la raíz de un árbol salida. Seguramente había tropezado con esta mientras seguía metida en sus cavilaciones. Cerró los ojos por breves segundos en tanto exhalaba el aire que había dentro de sus pulmones, pues para él, aquello no ameritaba el mayor interés, así que volviendo el rostro hacia el frente, se dedico a seguir mientras que detrás de él, nuevamente los pasos de la morena se dejaron escuchar._

…

 _Siguieron su camino apenas la mañana llegó, el día era frío y las corrientes de aire eran verdaderamente heladas, sin embargo, para ellos, el clima era lo que menos importaba cuando había tanto en que pensar_

 _A la cabeza del grupo, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos ambarinos mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de darle orden a sus pensamientos, aun no estaba convencido de lo que hubo hecho, realmente fuese lo más correcto, además, desde que los chicos despertaron, él se había liado con la tarea de tratar de darle completo sentido a la partida de Daniel en la que nadie más,_ _ **nadie**_ _, había estado de acuerdo. La bomba estallo cuando el nombre de Sesshomaru apareció_

 _Sango le había reclamado, Shippo le había reclamado, Kagome le había reclamado para después tornarse comprensiva y por último, Miroku solo había expresado su sentir intentando entender sus razones, razones que por cierto, aun no llegaba a comprender_

 _-¿Qué interés tienes en ella? – le había preguntado, más el siempre inmutable rostro de su hermano acompaño sus palabras. Él no era quien para saber los motivos que tenia Sesshomaru para llevársela consigo. Suspiro con cansancio mientras se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz. Darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez le estaba ocasionando una jaqueca la cual, amenazaba con hastiarle en los días siguientes_

 _-_ **Inuyasha** – _la voz suave de Kagome le obligo a concentrarse en el presente sin embargo, hablar con ella en esos momentos suponía responder a una seria de preguntas de las cuales, no creía tener respuesta_

 _Volteo el rostro cuando la chica le dio alcance y camino a su lado, no podía decir que le entusiasmaba lo que se venía más, entendía sus razones y el hecho de que tenía el derecho de saber lo que había sucedido. Daniel era su amiga, era lógico que se preocupara por ella aun cuando no llevara mucho tiempo de conocerla_

- **Sabes, he estado pensando… mucho en lo que paso esta mañana** – _comenzó la sacerdotisa con los ojos clavados en el suelo_ – **todavía no puedo creer que Daniel se marchara, y sin decirnos nada** – _y sus ojos se alzaron sobre los de el hanyou quien se mantenía en silencio tan solo observándola_ – **Inuyasha, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

 _Y ahí estaba, sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los chicos haría esa pregunta, sin embargo, poco se creía capaz de poder contestarla como era debido pues lo que él sabía, distaba de mucho a lo que era la realidad_

- **Inuyasha** – _insistió la joven cuando no obtuvo respuesta a su cuestionamiento_ \- **¿Qué sucedió después de que encontraste a Daniel en el bosque?**

 _Un pesado suspiro abandono los labios del hanyou, hablar sobre aquello todavía le causaba conflicto, se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarla y sobre todo, el que fuera precisamente Sesshomaru quien la salvara y se lo echara en cara, hacia el remordimiento aun mayor. Las imágenes todavía surcaban su mente con profunda claridad_

- **Vi a Sesshomaru antes de poder dar con Daniel** – _lo que sea que estuviera pasando con él, sabía que Kagome podía aligerar ese sentimiento_ – **fue él quien me dijo donde estaba**

- **¿Sesshomaru te dijo donde encontrarla?** – _un suave asentimiento por parte del hibrido termino por confirmarle sus peores temores, aquellos, en donde Inuyasha no había sido el héroe y en donde Daniel, terminaba por ser expuesta a numerosos hombres_

- **Al parecer, él la salvo de aquellos soldados antes de que pudieran lastimarla**

 _Kagome viro el rostro consternada hacia un lado intentando comprender, cada una de las palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho, si era así entonces, Daniel había tenido la suerte de ser encontrada por el youkai, sin embargo, sabía que Sesshomaru era un ser complejo y que nunca actuaba sin sentido, era claro que no la había rescatado con esas intenciones, o al menos eso era lo que creía, porque si bien recordaba, en alguna ocasión ellos mismos fueron salvados por él, antes de morir gracias al veneno de Mukotsu sin que la intención, fuera precisamente esa_

- **Cuando por fin pude dar con ella, note que lo poco que Sesshomaru me había dicho era verdad** – _Kagome lo miro de reojo extrañada_ \- **Daniel estaba herida aunque no de gravedad**

- **Entiendo pero…** **lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué decidió marcharse con Sesshomaru si ellos dos jamás se conocieron?**

 _Un ligero frunce se marco entre las cejas del hanyou. El tampoco comprendía esa parte aunque, recordaba a la perfección el día en que la joven salió de la aldea, además de que, la presencia del mayor en ese entonces, se sentía por los alrededores ¿a caso hubo más aquella noche de lo que suponía saber?. Quizá fue solo el destino junto a sus caprichos lo que había logrado reunirlos, aunque ignoraba los detalles de tal acontecimiento. Él solo le había advertido, diciendo que Sesshomaru podría ser peligroso_

- **¿Inuyasha?**

- **Tampoco lo entiendo Kagome** _– le contesto con sinceridad –_ **lo único que te puedo decir con claridad, es que no fue Daniel quien decidió irse con él**

- **¿Qué estás diciendo?** – _y sus pasos se detuvieron de improvisto, entonces, si Daniel no había sido quien decidió marcharse con él entonces…_

- **¿Señorita Kagome, se encuentra bien?** \- _el súbito llamado de sus amigos a sus espaldas la hizo prestarles momentánea atención. Miroku junto a los otros la observaban extrañados esperando una respuesta más, cuando sus ojos volvieron a Inuyasha quien se mantenía en silencio mirando hacia el frente, supo cual era la verdad_

 _Sesshomaru la había llevado con él por voluntad propia_

…

 _Respiro aliviada cuando los pies de Sesshomaru dejaron de moverse para ir a la comodidad bajo la opulencia de un árbol, menos mal que había dejado de andar o de lo contrario, sus piernas lo hubieran hecho, las sentía tan pesadas y adoloridas que no dudaba que en los días posteriores le lastimaran a morir, porque aunque acostumbrada a hacer actividad física y tener una buena condición de atleta, aquello era demasiado, simple y sencillamente porque seguía siendo humana, además, el golpe en su pierna seguía reciente lo cual, le dificultaba caminar con toda normalidad_

 _Levanto la mirada y el reflejo del sol cayó inmisericorde sobre sus ojos mieles, pues a pesar de que la mayor parte de la mañana había permanecido oculto tras las grises y sombrías nubes, se había abierto paso calentando tenuemente lo que tocaba. Suspiro rehuyendo de su brillo y en su lugar, oteando algún lugar donde pudiera sentarse y descansar, no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, había un gran tronco caído con algunas enredaderas cubriéndole por encima, no sería el mejor sitio, pero sin duda le valdría de mucho, así que indispuesta a retrasar de más su reposo, camino hacia el quitándose el peso de su mochila en el proceso_

 _Una vez instalada, rebusco entre sus pertenencias por algo de comer, porque a pesar de haber cenado abundantemente la noche anterior al lado de los chicos, tendría como unas 13 horas de ayuno, y eso, aunado a la maratónica caminata de sabrá kami cuantos kilómetros, ya la estaban haciendo desfallecer. Seguro encontraría algunos caramelos o alguna paletita, y si corría con suerte, tal vez galletitas con malvaviscos cubiertas de chocolate porque según recordaba, todavía le sobraban un par. Sin duda el dulce para esos casos era, y seguiría siendo la mejor opción para los estómagos vacios. Agradecía al cielo amar las golosinas y llevar con ella numerosas raciones a donde quiera que iba más, sus manos se detuvieron de pronto pues no muy al fondo, pudo sentir la textura suave y a la vez rugosa de algo, así que sin perder tiempo, enrollo sus dedos sobre este llevándolo a la superficie. Parpadeo un par de veces con asombro pues el objeto que tenía no era otro que un pedazo de pan, así que movida por la curiosidad, tanteo nuevamente dentro de su mochila a ver si había algo más, y lo encontró_

 _Un trozo de tofu envuelto en hojas y un pedazo de carne seca encerrado en un paño, ¿Quién pudo haberle puesto tales cosas si nadie sabía de su partida? Un nombre vino de pronto a su mente_

 _Inuyasha_

 _Seguramente él había puesto esa comida cuando Kagome curaba sus heridas procurando por ella aunque fuera solo una vez más, y se lo agradecía, se lo agradeció como pocas veces en su vida había hecho hacia alguien, pues, a pesar de no ser una mala persona, vivir el día a día en una ciudad, en un país tan demandante y estresante como lo era Japón, había muy poca oportunidad de voltear y ver a quienes hacían una buena obra_

 _Sonrió con tristeza sin dejar de ver los alimentos, y cuando sus ojos escocieron, sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus sentimientos que sin duda eran de melancolía, así que mirando nuevamente hacia el frente, la silueta de Sesshomaru pronto apareció, se le quedo observándolo meditativa, porque sencillamente hasta ese momento no había reparado a bien, o mejor dicho había querido saber lo que sería de su vida con él como compañero, ignoraba porque la había llevado con a su lado y más aun, las intenciones que seguramente guardaba tras esa acción_

 _Dudaba mucho ser de su especial interés, sobre todo, porque sus últimos encuentros habían sido atropellados e incómodos. ¿A caso tendría que ver en algo Vangélis? Porque de ser así no creía ser de ayuda, ella no sabía nada, y por nada, se refería a nada sin embargo, creía que Sesshomaru no se conformaría con esa respuesta sin tratar de sacarle hasta el último detalle. Suspiro con derrota pues lo que sea que la vida le plantase, tenía que tomarlo como venia y de quien venía, no podía darse el lujo de titubear aun cuando ese mundo se abría nuevamente a ella, y dudaba francamente, que el youkai quisiese mostrárselo_

 _Dejo a un lado sus divagaciones, no volvería a pensar en nada hasta que viera con sus propios ojos los planes que había para ella aunque eso no significaba por ningún motivo bajar la guardia. Ladeo un poco el rostro mientras miraba hacia un lado y mordía el interior de su mejilla, luego, y con parsimonia, regreso sus orbes hacia él antes de volver la cabeza, estaba segura de que aunque Sesshomaru tuviera los ojos cerrados, en algún momento tuvo que haber reparado en su mirada, así que espero pacientemente a que volviera a suceder, total, no perdía nada_

- **¿Qué pasa?** – _y ahí estaba, aquella pregunta que los ligaría en una conversación, o al menos, así era como ella lo creía_

- **Solo pensaba, ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?... no has dicho nada desde que salimos**

- **¿Importa?** – _contesto a su pregunta con otra pregunta después de un largo silencio, y aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo percibir la desconfianza en la joven_

- **No** – _terminó confesando y volteando el rostro hacia otro lado_ – **supongo que eso es lo que menos importa cuando desconozco "todo" este lugar** – _y luego de meditar por un par de minutos, tomo un trozo de pan ofreciendo el que sobraba al youkai_ _quien momentos antes, había abierto sus ojos_ – **¿no tienes hambre?** – _pregunto al ver que su gesto no era correspondido_

 _Más Sesshomaru no contesto. Un youkai como él no necesitaba lo que normalmente los humanos sí, aunque era innegable el hecho de que, en algún punto, esas "necesidades" eran forzosas aun para los de su especie. Y el alimento humano, no estaba incluido dentro de esas necesidades_

 _Cuando Daniel vio como Sesshomaru volteaba el rostro hacia un lado con tranquilidad, entonces supo que por más que insistiera, Taiso no aceptaría su invitación. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro que más de fastidio, era de aburrimiento. Si así iban a ser las cosas entre ellos, entonces aquel viaje sería bastante largo. Lo pensaba muy enserio, ¿Qué mal había hecho que merecía tal castigo? Francamente lo dudaba pero, las cosas del Karma siempre serian justas aun si no se le veía de esa manera. Los minutos pasaron y cuando se dio cuenta, tenia ambos trozos de pan todavía sujetos por las manos las cuales descansaban en sus rodillas. Ya ni siquiera le había dado otro mordisco al suyo, el hambre se le había ido y frente a eso, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que con calma, tomo una pequeña tela de su mochila para envolverlos y volverlos a guardar, seguro más tarde los comería así que lo mejor sería mantenerlos frescos hasta llegado el momento_

 _Sin quererlo, un bostezo escapo de sus labios mientras diminutas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, estaba cansada, tenía sueño y quería dormir. Así que aprovechando que su "compañero" hubo cerrado los ojos de nuevo, rezó a Kami porque esa tranquilidad durara al menos lo suficiente para poder recuperarse un poco. Se sentó sobre el suelo con las piernas flexionadas hacia un lado, luego coloco sus cosas sobre su regazo y recargo la cabeza sobre el tronco en el que antes había estado sentada. Unos minutos de sueño le caerían espectaculares además de que, se sentía incapaz de mantenerse despierta por mucho más_

 _Apenas si hubo cerrado los ojos sintió como su cuerpo se relajo, en poco tiempo y sin saber cuánto tardo, ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño del que se creía incapaz de despertar al menos por un par de días_

…

 _Se sentía extraña, como si estuviera suspendida en el aire sintiendo el suave beso del sol sobre su cuerpo mientras el tibio viento removía su ropaje y cabellos. Tan ligera y pesada a la vez, que aquello ocasionaba cierta confusión dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en el aire, un espacio vacío cubierto de blanco vaporoso en donde lo único que alcanzaba a distinguirse eran los tenues rayos del sol filtrándose, si se le miraba por encima_

 _¿En dónde estaba y por qué tenía una sensación tan familiar? No lo sabía y dudaba llegar a comprenderlo_

 _Un par de mechones negros cubrieron su rostro cuando estos volaron hacia el frente. El viento había cambiado de dirección, ya que de venir de todos lados, ahora arreciaba y pegaba con más fuerza contra su espalda. Así que curiosa, viro su rostro y parte de su cuerpo hacia atrás, cuando por fin terminó de dar media vuelta, sus pies ahora descalzos, sintieron el césped húmedo debajo de estos_

 _-¿Qué? – se había preguntado sorprendida bajando la mirada al suelo, enrollando y desenrollando sus dedos para sentir la grama libremente_

 _Hace unos minutos estaba arriba, y ahora de la nada había llegado hasta el suelo_

 _No pudo sentirse más confundida_

 _-Daniel – el suave sonido de una voz masculina llego a sus oídos como una caricia, frunció levemente el ceño y levanto la mirada pero frente a ella, no había nadie_

 _-Daniel_

 _Volvió a escuchar con más claridad y fuerza que antes sin embargo, esta vez no se inmuto. Cerró los ojos y permaneció de pie erguida con solemnidad mientras se dejaba arrastrar por los suaves susurros que no hacían más que acariciar su alma sedosamente. Si aquello era un sueño, entonces no quería despertar, porque de volver a la realidad sabía que toda la angustia y el temor que sentía, volvería a ella con más intensidad_

 _Jadeo, olvidándose poco a poco de la paz que la envolvía para centrarse en el desespero que le traía estar en un mundo ajeno al suyo, más, el calor de unos brazos rodeándola desde la espalda enseguida la sacaron de su ensimismamiento como si trataran de reprimir los malos pensamientos, malos momentos que no hacían otra cosa que lastimarla y enredarla en los tejidos de la duda y el temor_

 _-No Daniel… no lo hagas_

 _El suave murmullo la sacudió violentamente estremeciéndola entre los brazos de quien la sujetaba. La voz que antes escucho y que en su momento no supo reconocer, ahora le hablaba nítidamente cerca del oído como si hubiera estado ahí todo ese tiempo. ¿A caso era él? ¿A caso había sido él quien la llamaba con tanta insistencia?_

 _-Yue – susurro y sus ojos enseguida se le llenaron de lágrimas que no supo de donde venían. Sus labios se abrieron pero de ellos no brotaron más palabras, así que incapaz de formular una oración coherente como se supone debía hacer, solo atino a corresponder el cariño del otro aferrando sus brazos sobre los de quien la mantenía cautiva_

 _-¿Por qué? – fue la único que pudo preguntar después de varios minutos de luchar contra el nudo que se apretaba en su garganta, sin embargo, lo que obtuvo por respuesta, fue el desesperado latir de un corazón contra su espalda, junto a un agarre todavía mayor, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _-En algún momento, en algún punto lo entenderás – nuevamente la lexía del hombre surgió, tan serena, tan calmosa, que poco acompañaba sus acciones - solo tienes que prométeme, que serás fuerte hasta ese entonces_

 _Más, y sin comprender a lo que se refería, Daniel jadeo de vuelta separándose de él completamente azorada, cuando sus ojos por fin lo encontraron, se olvido de todo y contemplo embelesada al ser alado que por primera vez en muchos años, se mostraba tal cual era frente a ella_

 _Sublime y estrictamente majestuoso_

 _Con sus platinados ojos brillando exquisitamente bajo los tenues rayos del sol, sus cabellos grises danzando al compás del viento, y su bien esculpido cuerpo cubierto por una larga túnica tan azul como la noche bordada con los más finos hilos de plata, enmarcaban a la perfección sus rasgos delicados como varoniles_

 _Además estaban las alas, esas enormes e impolutas alas que la dejaban sin aliento cada vez que las veía_

 _Realmente Yue era…_

 _La calidez de unos dedos rozando su mejilla la sacaron de su ensimismamiento obligándola a concentrarse nuevamente en el presente, la confusión se apodero de su semblante cuando, en los ojos grises, hubo un sentimiento cargado de emoción que no supo identificar. Su cuerpo tembló, aún así se quedo callada. Para su fortuna o desgracia, no pecaba de ingenua sin embargo, eso no quería decir que supiera a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ocurriría, además, temía preguntar y que por una vez en su extraña relación con Yue, tuviera una respuesta de la cual, no estaba preparada para hacerle frente. Cerró los ojos cuando la caricia se hizo más profunda, cuando ahora en el lugar de solo los dedos, toda la mano de Yue se acuno sobre su mejilla_

 _-¿Por qué me haces esto? No es… -_ _ **justo**_ _hubiera querido decir, más sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, su corazón en cambio, parecía tener su propio y frenético soliloquio. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo!. Yue la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que sus cuerpos parecían fundirse en uno solo, aun así, la había atraído hacia él con tanta… delicadeza. No recordaba ningún momento compartido así a su lado, pero le gustaba, le infundía fuerzas y coraje para salir adelante, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre aquel pecho mientras sentía como los largos y finos dedos de Yue se enredaban en su melena azabache. Todo lo que había querido decirle, todo ese coraje y resentimiento que guardaba hacia él por haberla abandonado como pensó, parecía haberse esfumado y jamás existido_

 _-Daniel – escucho nuevamente el llamado de su nombre junto a la cálida respiración del peli-gris sobre su mejilla. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería abandonar esas sensaciones o la ilusión, de que al abrirlos, él ya no estaría ahí_

 _Y mientras seguía sumida en aquella fantasía, ambas manos del hombre se movieron ahora por debajo de su cabello, podía sentir como su cabeza era levantada para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos orbes grises plagados de seguridad, así que, sin más remedio, accedió a lo que él le pedía sin poder evitarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse profusamente ante tal cercanía que era poco más que íntima, quiso retroceder, quiso hablar pero simplemente, nada ocurrió_

 _-Daniel escúchame – le hablo en un susurro mientras Daniel volvía a cerrar sus ojos incapaz de mirarlo - Jamás, nunca he confiado en alguien tanto como en ti – su tibio y cálido aliento pronto se perdió entre los labios de la joven quien inconsciente y con nerviosismo, los había relamido – por eso te pido… por eso te pido que nunca dudes de mi…siempre estaré contigo_

 _Y antes de que pudiera hilar un solo pensamiento, súbitamente un frio intenso invadió su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos asustada para ver lo que pasaba pero, Yue ya no estaba, miro por los alrededores pero en ellos no encontró nada. Aquella sensación de seguridad que hubo experimentado momentos antes ahora le había sido arrebatada y reemplazada por incertidumbre. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?. Cuando su mirada regreso hacia el frente, una enorme puerta de piedra tallada apareció ante ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y del entorno siempre blanco, comenzaron a dibujarse diversas plantas y árboles convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en un inmenso bosque. Parpadeo perpleja buscando algún significado a lo que veía, cuando estiro su mano para tocar el pórtico, una fuerza extraña la jalo hacia atrás precipitándola hacia el vacio_

 _Grito y fue entonces, que despertó_

…

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se incorporaba de golpe. Su rostro estaba perlado en sudor y sus ojos todavía desorientados, permanecían clavados en el suelo como si su mente aun estuviera lejos de ahí. Aun estaba asustada, sentirse caer por un precipicio no era para_ _ **nada**_ _agradable, así que, buscando percibir nuevamente la realidad, respiro profundamente en repetidas ocasiones mientras comenzaba a ver los alrededores._

 _Cierto – pensó_

 _Había sido solo un sueño, el lugar en donde estaba era muy diferente del que había estado, además, Yue estaba con ella_

 _Yue – recordó de pronto abriendo sus ojos con impresión_

 _Él había estado ahí, de eso no cabía la menor duda, su esencia era inconfundible, ¡había estado ahí! junto a ella, incuso había hablado con él y… Un intenso carmín cubrió sus mejillas_

 _Los recuerdos pronto comenzaron a desfilar por su cabeza haciéndola enrojecer aun más, todavía no lo podía creer, estar así con Yue suponía, cierta intimidad la cual_ _ **nunca**_ _,_ _ **jamás**_ _en los años junto a él, se habían permitido. Todavía podía sentir sus brazos ciñendo su cuerpo, su aliento cálido rebotando contra su rostro, y sus tibios labios rozando los suyos mientras le hablaba, ¡porque si!, los había sentido como brazas calientes sobre su piel mientras aun permanecía fundida en su cuerpo. Aun no alcanzaba a salir de su asombro_

 _Quizá, todo había sido producto de su activa imaginación. Lejos estaba de saber, que lo que hubo experimentado en aquel sueño, era el reflejo de las emociones contenidas, en uno de ellos._

…

 _En medio de la soledad y obscuridad de una residencia, una ser, recargado en el marco de una puerta no había dejado de observar casi con hipnotismo el horizonte, aquel, en donde sus perfectos ojos grises eran iluminados por los tenues y casi extintos rayos del astro sol sin que estos llegaran realmente a lastimarlo. Llevaba horas así, sin moverse, perdido entre pensamientos que sin duda, iban dirigidos hacia una sola persona. Ver a Daniel nuevamente le había traído tranquilidad, más saberla intranquila y sentida no había hecho más que recordarle que seguía siendo humana y que él, como el mayor responsable, era el culpable de sus desgracias_

 _-_ **Daniel** _– paladeo suavemente, a sabiendas de que era el único en poder escuchar. Solo las paredes serian testigos mudos del sentimiento con el que aquella palabra había sido acompañada_

 _Si tenía que sincerarse con alguien, entonces era hora de hacerlo consigo mismo, y es que lo había negado tantas otras veces, que una más lo salvaría de caer en el error, pero ya no podía, no estaba en su dominio seguir rechazando sus sentimientos hacia quien fuera su protegida_

 _Amaba a Daniel, y la amaba con locura_

 _Sin embargo, no podía decir que eso lo tranquilizara y dejara vivir en paz. Mogami era por mucho, el motivo más valioso de su existencia, así era, y así sería por siempre, más, en sus planes nunca estuvo tener otro sentimiento diferente hacia ella que no fuera el de devoción pura y respeto por quien representaba todo un reto para él. Sus ojos siempre lo habían capturado, la bondad y sinceridad a veces cruda que se reflejaba en ellos era digna de admiración, y justo cuando pensó no podía ver más en ella, sus irises dorados, resplandecientes y a veces acuosos, despertaban en él, el deseo ferviente de querer protegerla hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello. Por eso, verla nuevamente había despertado sus instintos y desbordado sus deseos. Sentirla piel con piel, palmo a palmo cual animalillo asustado en espera de su siguiente movimiento, había removido cualquier rastro de prudencia en su ser abandonándolo a la insensatez, y es que la había extrañado tanto, que jamás imagino cuan devastadora había sido la espera hasta ese momento_

 _Frunció el ceño llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, las cosas no eran como se suponía debían de ser pero él, ya no haría nada por cambiarlas_

 _Daniel era una mujer, hermosa y vivaz, el único defecto que tenía era, que de ahora en adelante, ya no podría gozar de su verdadera libertad como se supone debía_

…

 _ **Ah, y como regalito para mí si no es mucho pedir (Perse hace ojitos de cachorrito), me sentiría muy honrada en recibir sus reviews, follows o fav. n_n**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima y que tengan unas ¡Felices Fiestas! (globos y confetis cayendo por todo el estudio)**_

 _ **Bye bye…**_


	11. Capitulo 11 Fijando rumbo

_**¡Hey! Que tal gente bonita de fanfiction, ya apareció la que andaba perdida, porque si, me fui aproximadamente (si no es que exacto) los tres meses, pero entre el estrés T-T, trabajo TnT, y mala, mala salud TT-TT, no me fue muy fácil seguir con este proyecto, así que les pido de corazón mil disculpas.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, la etapa ya está pasando y me siento de mejor ánimo, así que, tadaaa, les traigo otro capítulo más esperando como siempre, ver sus lindas visitas y comentarios**_

 _ **Los dejo y no los aburro más**_

 _ **¡Estoy de vuelta y con una muy buena racha inspirativa!**_

 _ **Comenzamos…**_

…

CAPITULO 11: **Fijando rumbo**

 _El viento gélido de la noche junto a la humedad que había en el ambiente removieron juguetonamente sus cabellos de plata. La luna esa noche no alumbraba los cielos dejando en la penumbra a la tierra y todo lo que esta tocaba sin embargo, sus ambarinos ojos no dejaban de observar con el más mínimo detalle el frágil cuerpo de quien parecía inmersa en un profundo sueño cubierta solo con una pequeña frazada de pies a cuello y recargada en un grueso árbol, de los tantos que habían en ese lugar._

 _Era extraño pensar que, a tan solo tres días de viajar a su lado, uno de sus pasatiempos para matar el tiempo fuera precisamente ese. Verla dormir era, lo más cercano que tenía para someterla su escrutinio y descabellados análisis que nada más no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Gruño sin ser consiente_

 _La vio removerse en su lugar, primero dándole la espalda y luego regresando a su antigua posición con evidente incomodidad y dejando al descubierto, un muy prominente escote el cual, fue producto de que dos de los botones de su blusa se desabrocharan, sin embargo, más allá de su piel lechosa y perfectos pechos, el colgante que portaba capto de nueva cuenta su atención. Se levanto con elegancia y camino hacia ella, la miro desde arriba con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, y luego de varios segundos, se agacho con sigilo hasta quedar casi a su altura con una pierna hincada sobre el suelo mientras la otra, quedaba doblada hasta la altura del pecho sirviéndole como apoyo para uno de sus brazos_

 _¿Quién era esa criatura y por que seguía causándole una curiosidad insana?, a simple vista era solo una humana más, aunque sus rasgos fueran más delicados y estéticos en comparación a las demás hembras de su especie, no tenían paridad. Era alta, con profundos y vibrantes ojos, su cabello era realmente suave, podía sentirlo mientras con cuidado apartaba uno de los mechones rebeldes que cubrían parte de su rostro, y su cuerpo, era claro que su cuerpo causara reacciones lascivias entre los hombres que la miraban, y prueba de ello, habían sido esos soldados que no habían cesado hasta cazarla con la única intención de pasar un buen rato con ella, más, a pesar de todo aquello, algo le decía que la mujer que estaba frente a él, era muy diferente de las que hubo conocido a lo largo de su vida, fueran mortales, o letales youkai._

 _Escucho un ligero gemido escapar de sus labios el cual, le había obligado a dejar sus divagaciones para concentrarse nuevamente en ella. La vio fruncir su cejo levemente y supo entonces, que aquel sueño había comenzado, porque aunque la chica no le hubiese dicho nada, sabia a la perfección gracias a sus observaciones nocturnas, que palabras cortas y sin sentido pronto comenzarían a brotar de sus labios para después, despertar sobresaltada y con ligeros espasmos en todo el cuerpo, más de su incumbencia no era y poco se creía interesado en saber, después de todo, que tan importante podría ser saber los sueños bizarros de la joven. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando los abrió de vuelta, no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera a parar de pronto a aquel dichoso colgante acunado entre los suntuosos pechos de la morena, así que sin esperar más, llevo su mano hasta su pecho rozando a penas con su garra, la piel suave de quien seguía profundamente dormida_

 _-_ **¿Quién eres y que es lo que haces aquí?** _– susurro apenas, siendo plenamente consciente de la cantidad de veces que se había hecho esa misma pregunta. Más la respuesta jamás llegaba, y eso comenzaba a perturbarlo_

 _De pronto, el súbito despertar de la joven lo tomo desprevenido. Se había incorporado repentinamente. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos cerradas fuertemente sobre sus mangas, y su cálido y agitado aliento, rozándole el cuello y haciendo volar en el proceso, algunas hebras de su plateado cabello, así que sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, y con la cadena todavía entre su mano, espero pacientemente porque terminara de despertar y advirtiera la situación._

 _Más los segundos pasaban y aquello estaba lejos de suceder, así que con delicadeza, ya sea que lo notara o no, soltó la cadena deslizando sus finos y largos dedos hasta su abdomen. El sonido de sus garras rasgando la suave tela de su vestimenta por alguna insana razón, quedo grabado en su memoria. Cerro lo ojos y volteo hacia un lado topándose de pronto, con el cabello y rostro de la joven quien aún seguía cerca y sin darle la cara. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía ese atrevimiento para con él, y le molestaba sin embargo, algo en el actuar de la joven le indico que aun no era consciente de sus actos, así que sin hacerse esperar, la tomo por ambos brazos y la separo de él. En sus ojos serenos podía percibir su ausencia, porque aunque lo miraran a él, estaba plenamente consciente de que su mente viajaba por otros rumbos. Con parsimonia, retrocedió con ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que su cuerpo joven quedo nuevamente sobre el árbol solo que esta vez, existía una diferencia, y esa era, que el mismo la había aprisionado también entre su propio cuerpo. La manta que se encargaba de cubrir su complexión, ahora yacía abandonada a un lado sobre el polvoso suelo dejando al descubierto sus sedosas piernas. El pecho de Daniel subía y bajaba con rapidez, y su rostro, perlado en sudor, hacia que algunas hebras de cabello se le pegaran a este_

 _La recostó sobre el tronco con él casi encima y sin mover sus manos de posición, con sus finos y largos cabellos cayendo como cortina a sus lados y con el rostro muy, muy cerca del de ella. Cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos, dedujo entonces que poco o nada repararía al despertar de ese encuentro. Lo mejor sería mantenerlo oculto, después de todo no era algo importante_

…

 _Apenas los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, se vio obligada a abrir los ojos con evidente molestia. Parpadeo varias veces, intentando apartar la somnolencia de la que aun era presa. Se sentó, con cuidado, intentando enfocar más allá de los arboles en donde muy probablemente solo había algunos animalillos e insectos. Por inercia, llevo el dorso de su mano a la comisura de sus labios pues era bien cierto, que cuando dormía a veces babeaba, y aunque esperaba francamente que esa no fuera una de esas veces, no pudo evitar hacerlo_

 _Bostezo sin recato y luego se estiro lo más que pudo, de todas formas sabia que Sesshomaru no estaba cerca, y si lo estaba, entonces jamás lo sabría. Se levanto, con parsimonia, sacudiendo el polvo de su manta y sacudiéndoselo ella también, seguramente tendría un estado lamentable y lo mejor sería asearse aunque fuera un poco, afortunadamente, cerca de donde se encontraban había un rio, y secretamente agradecía al youkai que reparara en esos pequeños detalles que hacían más fácil su vida en aquel lugar, así que ya más despierta, guardo sus cosas y se fue a el_

 _Cuando llego, miro a todos lados esperando que nadie más estuviera por los alrededores, pues habiendo un rio tan limpio y agradable, era seguro que algunas personas se pasaran por ahí a tomar de sus aguas, sin embargo, el lugar permanecía completamente solo, no había nadie y no lo habría porque seguramente, en donde estaban, estaba fuera de todo alcance humano_

 _Suspiro, dejando su mochila sobre el suelo. Realmente no sabía si aquello era bueno, o malo, pues los encuentros que hubo tenido con la gente en varias ocasiones en ese aventurado viaje, no siempre habían sido los mejores. Normalmente tenía que salir corriendo_

 _Sonrió comenzando a desprenderse de su ropa la cual caía al piso por la gravedad, y luego de que se encontrara completamente desnuda, se adentro poco a poco al agua en donde pronto había empezado a nadar_

 _Poco se dio cuenta, de que unos ojos expectantes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. El ser sonrió, y después de algunos momentos levanto el vuelo haciendo que algunas aves volaran junto con él. Las ramas de los arboles se movieron. Asustada, Daniel volteo hacia el origen intentando dar con lo que sea que hubiera hecho tal escándalo, más su mirada, profunda y dorada, no logro hallar nada, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Algo ahí parecía no estar bien, el silencio llego de pronto y entonces, no supo qué hacer. Estaba paralizada y el cuerpo le temblaba, intento moverse a la orilla pero no podía, así que como única opción, tuvo que sumergirse para intentar despabilarse, quizá con la falta de oxigeno enseguida comenzaría a manotear, lo que nunca espero, fue que los segundos dentro del agua habían traído a un inesperado visitante. Una mano capturo su muñeca halándola bruscamente hacia sí, el rostro desfigurado y casi pútrido de la criatura le sonrió. Grito horrorizada haciendo que grandes burbujas de aire se le escaparan. El agua comenzó a ahogarla. Comenzó a dar manotazos intentando zafarse de aquella criatura. El golpe que le dio en el abdomen con el pie fue lo que la libero. Nado hacia la orilla, y una vez que sus pies tocaron las rocas, dio media vuelta para ver lo que había dejado atrás, más no había nadie, el lugar se encontraba igual de calmado como lo había estado antes de que entrara. Aun asustada, se arrastro hacia donde había quedado su ropa sin dejar de mirara hacia las aguas. Torpemente encontró su blusa y sin pensarlo dos veces se enfundo en ella. Estaba dispuesta a admitir que había sido un error, y que todo había sido producto de su muy activa imaginación, más cuando se calzo la segunda manga, sus dorados ojos repararon en la marca casi negra que tenía alrededor de la muñeca, largos y huesudos dedos podían leerse fácilmente y entonces, se horrorizo_

 _Como pudo salió de ahí, apenas con la blusa y falda puestas sin importarle, lo mojadas que en poco tiempo estarían, la mochila la llevaba en una mano al igual que los zapatos en la otra. Quería volver, necesitaba volver al campamento improvisado que le infundía aunque fuera poca seguridad, y mientras casi corría entre los frondosos árboles y maleza crecida, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, sentía que la seguían, que alguien la perseguía oculta entre la sombras y protección del follaje, así que cuando intento mirar hacia el frente nuevamente, su cuerpo se topo con otro de mayor altura haciéndola retroceder_

 _Cuando supo quien era esa persona, casi se pone a llorar agradeciendo a todos los dioses que él se encontrara ahí, así que en completa inconsciencia y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echo sobre él sin parar de temblar_

 _-_ **Gracias a Kami Sesshomaru** _– se aferro aun más a él sin importarle, el tipo de reacciones que estaba desencadenando en el youkai, ni que sus zapatos y cosas cayeran al suelo –_ **Si no llegas ahora no se qué hubiera pasado**

 _Más Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño mientras la miraba desde arriba, y es que, había tenido la impresión, de que algo anormal estaba sucediendo, lo que ignoraba sinceramente era, que la chica hubiera estado involucrada_

 _-_ **¿Qué sucedió?** _– su voz ronca sacudió a Daniel quien momentos después se separo de él_

 _-_ **Yo…** **no lo sé** _– comenzó aun azorada volteando hacia el lugar de donde había venido –_ **estaba en el rió tomando un baño y entonces, hubo un ruido, las aves se alejaron y después el silencio** _– y no pudo hablar más, un nudo se formo en su garganta y pronto sus manos cubrieron su rostro. Seguro se estaba volviendo loca_

 _Y mientras Daniel seguía inmersa en aquellas sensaciones, el youkai la escudriño con los ojos entrecerrados. Era claro que había salido corriendo, seguía empapada además, casi no traía ropa y la que llevaba, estaba completamente mojada. Se detuvo en aquella extraña marca rojiza debajo de su muñeca_

 _-_ **¿Quién te hizo esto?** _– le pregunto, tomando su delgada mano entre la suya para verla mejor, más la morena se quedo callada, decir que había visto a una persona deforme bajo el agua, suponía dar explicaciones que ni ella misma entendía sin embargo, aquel mundo era extraño, y lo que sucedía en el, bien podía ser de dominio publico_

 _-_ **La verdad es que… no lo sé** _– al final no dijo nada. Lo que menos quería era hondar en el tema, así que, con la mirada gacha y el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, prefirió callar algo que quizá fuese mejor haberlo hablado_

 _Sesshomaru frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, no era ningún estúpido y jamás lo seria, sabía que había más, y que tras esa fachada huidiza, hubo algo que la dejo atemorizada. Respiro profundamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Si ella no hablaba, entonces él no la haría hablar_

 _Miro hacia el frente e inevitablemente entrecerró los ojos. Había algo más allá, algo que había dejado una sutil presencia que se sentía poderosa. Lo sabía por el olor del viento y las corrientes casi salvajes que de un momento a otro se desataron. Cerró los ojos unos momentos. Era casi imposible saber de quién se trataba, así que dando media vuelta, se dispuso a emprender nuevamente el camino._

 _-_ **Vámonos** _– ordeno, ya sin el menor interés de lo que dejaba atrás._

 _Daniel lo observo con curiosidad sin embargo, decidió seguirlo sin decir ya nada. Cuando se agacho para tomar sus pertenencias, no pudo evitar que los colores del rojo al azul pasaran por su rostro. Era la primera vez que reparaba en su apariencia, estaba tan preocupada en huir, que ni siquiera noto que se encontraba casi desnuda, y que por la transparencia de su ropa gracias a la humedad, Sesshomaru la había visto como dios la trajo al mundo… otra vez. Mascullo una maldición entre dientes mientras apretaba los ojos, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?. Así que con prisa, tomo lo que tenía que tomar y se escondió detrás de un árbol para salvar lo que le quedaba de dignidad y de paso, cubrirse con algo más provechoso_

 _-_ **¿Qué pasa?** _– pregunto el youkai al ver que no le seguía. Sus ojos la miraron por sobre su hombro, y cuando creyó conocer la razón, una mueca de indiferencia se marco en su rostro –_ **Te he visto con menos que eso… conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección** _– y sin decir más, siguió su camino sin ninguna trascendencia_

 _Daniel por su parte estaba en shock y más roja que un tomate implorando a los cielos, que un rayo la partiera o bien que el suelo la tragara_

…

 _Con la llegada de un nuevo día, y sin perder ni un valioso minuto de la luz que el sol les brindaba, Sesshomaru y Daniel emprendieron el camino. Faltaba poco para llegar con su grupo, y si apresuraban el paso, quizá pasado medio día lo encontrarían, solo había una cosa que lo molestaba, y esa era, que la chica que usualmente parecía ir reducidos pasos detrás de él, ahora marcaba una diferencia con una racha significativa. Porque no se necesitaba ser un genio ni ver su rostro para percibir que aun seguía apenada por lo del día anterior, el no comprendía las emociones humanas como tal pero si lograba identificarlas, y sabia, que su reacción era exagerada al igual que la de él, por la única razón, de verse privado de su presencia junto a la suya_

 _Vaya estupidez_

 _De improvisto detuvo su paso y desvió su mirada hacia la morena quien, en completa incredulidad, de igual forma lo hizo pasos más adelante mientras que sus ojos curiosos e interrogantes, iban a dar a los de él_

 _-_ **¿Qué sucede… por qué nos detenemos?** _– le pregunto mirando hacia todos lados. Quizá Sesshomaru había percibido algo extraño o peligroso y por esa razón, se habían obligado a parar, más, la actitud singular y desdeñosa de su acompañante, la saco de balance cuando sin previo aviso, frunció el cejo y reanudo el camino_

 _Así que, sin entender su actitud, levanto ambas cejas y ladeo el rostro con curiosidad. Definitivamente nunca llegaría a conocerlo ni se acostumbraría a él_

…

 _El calor de una fogata se distinguió a lo lejos, desde donde ella estaba podía percibir el olor a carne asada junto al característico aroma de los maderos quemándose. Ya casi llegaban, y las dudas, enseguida asaltaron a su mente_

 _¿Cómo serian aquellos que acompañaban al youkai? ¿Serian los niños de quienes escucho hablar como los imaginaba? y ¿Qué tan extensa era su interacción con el mayor de los Taiso al que señalaban como peligroso? la verdad, no lo sabía, porque la situación era, que ella no podía juzgar sino hasta conocer, y que de cierto y por el tiempo compartido, no conocía nada de Sesshomaru. Viro el rostro para verle con genuino interés unos metros por delante, era impresionante como una figura como él, tan imponente, podía infundir tanto miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo. Porque ella lo sentía, porque ella lo vivía minuto a minuto mientras estaba junto a él y que para ese entonces, terminaba por aturdirla_

 _Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar en tanto el ambarino siguió con su camino, desde ahí, pudo observar a quienes se encontraban sentados tranquilamente frente a la fogata esperando por que la cena estuviera lista. Dos niños y un renacuajo. Eran tal y como Inuyasha los había descrito, y que hasta cierto punto, los demás le concedieron la razón, solo que pensó, serían un poco más pequeños a como los hubo imaginado, así que, le costó cambiar un poco la imagen desvalida y natural que las criaturas de menor edad tenían por lo que, dedujo entonces, tenían la capacidad suficiente de tomar sus propias decisiones aunque no tuvieran la edad suficiente que sin lugar a dudas, se lo achacaría al embeleso y lo sobrecogedor que representaba el youkai para alguien más pequeño. Termino dando un sonoro suspiro en reconocimiento_

 _Su presencia no tardo en ser descubierta, así que, poniéndose nuevamente en marcha, termino por acercarse y recibir a quien había ido sonriente a su encuentro_

 _-_ **Hola, mi nombre es Rin, ¿cuál es el suyo?**

 _-_ **Soy Daniel, Rin… gusto en conocerte** _– contesto sonriente bajando de sus hombros el peso de su mochila. No contaba que la pequeña fuera tan extrovertida_

 _-_ **También me da gusto conocerla señorita Daniel** _– siguió sonriendo ampliamente_ – **el señor Sesshomaru dice que viajara un tiempo con nosotros, ¡no sabe que feliz me hace esa noticia!**

 _Más Daniel en lugar de responder disminuyo su sonrisa desviando su atención hacia el youkai quien poco tardo en regresarle el gesto. Era cierto lo que la pequeña decía, ella se quedaría con ellos pero… algo en su mente no terminaba de convencerla_

 _-_ **Haremos coronas de flores, pescaremos, jugaremos al pilla pilla pero sobre todo…** _– y fue hasta ese momento, en el que sus ojos dejaron de hacer contacto con los de Sesshomaru para fijarse en los de la niña que seguía hablando sin mostrar intenciones de querer parar_

 _-_ **Me gusta tu idea Rin** _– apoyo las manos en sus rodillas para quedar a su altura –_ **será divertido** _– le sonrió abiertamente mientras que la pequeña, celebraba dando pequeños saltitos a su alrededor_

 _-_ **Pues será mejor que no te acostumbres** _– se escucho a Jaken unos pasos detrás en claro desacuerdo –_ **en lo que a mí respecta, ustedes los humanos solo entorpecen los objetivos del amo Sesshomaru, así que si sabes cuál es tu lugar, mejor abstente de hacer tonterías**

 _-_ **Que malo es señor Jaken** _– chillo la infante con sus manitas apretadas en puños a la altura del pecho –_ **si el señor Sesshomaru decidió traerla con él, es porque así lo quiso ¡y debe ser respetado!**

 _-_ **¡Niña insolente! ¡quien te dijo a ti que hablaras!**

 _-_ **¡Nadie lo hizo! ¡yo solita me di permiso!**

 _-_ **Ya, ya** _– concilio un tercero en la disputa_ – **porque mejor no se calman y vienen a sentarse, la cena esta casi lista** _– y dicho esto, miro a quien tenía en frente suyo y le sonrió. Era hora de presentarse el mismo_ – **Mi nombre es Kohaku señorita Daniel** _– reverencio hacia la joven quien en ese momento mostro una sonrisilla en los labios –_ **es un gusto poder conocerla**

 _-_ **Ya** _– devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento –_ **he oído hablar mucho acerca de ti ¿sabes?**

 _-_ **¿En serio?** _– inquirió asombrado –_ **y ¿de quién?**

 _-_ **Conozco a tu hermana, Sango…es lógico que hablara sobre ti ¿no lo crees?** _– una sombra de pronto apareció en los ojos del chico. Todavía se sentía mal por la forma en cómo se había marchado. Sin decirle nada y dejándola como siempre, con el alma en un hilo_

 _-_ **Ya veo** _– menciono con voz apagada y desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo –_ **y ella… ¿cómo esta?... ¿se siente decepcionada?**

 _Más Daniel se tomo unos segundos para contestar, le era extrañamente conmovedor y a la vez sentida la forma en la que ambos personajes se encontraban, siempre separados y preocupados por el otro, y aunque no lo podía entender del todo, eso no significaba que le fuera indiferente_

 _-_ **No, no lo está… si acaso, creo que se siente orgullosa de ti**

…

 _Minutos después, ya instalados en la comodidad del campamento, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante la actitud taciturna de su nueva invitada. Era extraño ver, que el trozo de carne asada y pinchada en una rama que le hubo ofrecido Rin momentos antes, permaneciera intacta entre sus manos mientras que sus ojos, de tanto en tanto se dirigieran a la espesura del bosque perdiéndose entre el manto de la obscuridad_

 _¿En qué tanto pensaba y porque hasta ahora llamaban tan poderosamente su atención dichas acciones?_

 _No lo sabia, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que una sensación muy similar a la ansiedad comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Volteo el rostro y se dispuso a observar atento el comportamiento de sus protegidos, que aunque no fuera de su especial interés, quizá le ayudaría a sacarse de la cabeza por un momento el comportamiento de la chica que cada vez parecía hacerse más y más extraño_

 _Respiro profundamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás en donde el robusto tronco de árbol le detuvo. Sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y poco a poco los ojos se le fueron cerrando. Tiempo después no escucho nada, ya no hubo ruido alguno, solo el aire escabulléndose por entre los arboles junto al crepitar de la fogata fue lo único que distinguió. Sus ojos se abrieron, tan pasmosamente que parecía haber despertado de un profundo sueño. Miro a los alrededores. Los niños dormían y Jaken a unos metros alejado de él también lo hacía, solo que de una forma más ruidosa. Entrecerró sus orbes, no entendiendo lo que sucedía, pues para él, que siempre estaba alerta, un fragmento de su vida pareció habérsele borrado_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, avanzando hasta quedar un par de pasos detrás de quien nuevamente había atraído su atención. Daniel miraba con detenimiento el astro plateado que resplandecía en el cielo, y aquella sensación que había quedado adormilada en su interior, despertó súbitamente de su letargo_

 _Euforia_

 _Ahora lo reconocía y reconocía que Daniel era la causante de tal ardor sin embargo, hay estaba él, parado detrás de ella en espera de que algo sucediera y le mostrara aquellos enigmas que cada vez más, se hacían cavidad en su cabeza y amenazaban con enfermarle. Sin previo aviso, y con una seguridad abrumadora, la joven volteo a verle dejando sus dorados ojos clavados en los suyos mientras que, con una mano, empuñaba con fuerza aquel colgante del que parecía no se separaba nunca… y el tiempo se detuvo, o al menos así le pareció a él que seguía mirándola sin perder detalle alguno, y cuando aquellos labios se separaron, casi juro haberse perdido unos segundos en ellos_

 _Una sonrisa irónica se formo de pronto en los propios, cuando de improvisto, Daniel menciono que equivocaba su rumbo. No estaba seguro si lo que sentía era ira o sugestión, pero lo que la joven le decía, termino seduciéndolo al grado de verse fácilmente manipulado por esas tres simples palabras_

 _¿Qué tanto más tendría que ofrecerle para hacerlo cambiar de parecer?_

 _-_ **Lo lamento Sesshomaru pero creo, que sea donde sea que nos dirijamos… no es el lugar correcto**

 _El lugar correcto. ¿A caso ella sabia cual era el lugar correcto?_

 _-_ **¿Sabes siquiera a donde nos dirigimos?** _– se atrevió a preguntar mientras que la morena como siempre, parecía no tener en cuenta la situación. Espero paciente la resolución_

 _-_ **La verdad es que no lo sé** _– termino por responder, y sus ojos, quedaron clavados en la joya blanca que yacía sobre la palma de su mano –_ **pero necesito encontrar un lugar**

 _-_ **¿Un lugar?** _– esta vez sus palabras dieron voz a sus pensamientos. Su mirada se afilo para observar a detalle su reaccione. Era un poco extraño ver facciones tan temerosas y a la vez decididas, pero así era ella, y así había aprendido a conocerla._

 _Un sonoro suspiro abandono los labios femeninos y él, no pudo evitar sentirse algo frustrado_

 _-_ **Es claro que aun no sé nada de este lugar** _– contesto mirando los alrededores –_ **no tengo un mapa… y ni siquiera conozco a alguien lejos de Inuyasha, Sango o... Miroku que me pueda ayudar** _– termino con una sonrisa irónica –_ **pero… he visto tantas veces esa puerta, he estado ahí tantas veces que…**

 _Y mientras Daniel se volvía a verlo, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con aprensión, ¿Una puerta? ¿exactamente qué intentaba decirle? más, era seguro que se tratase de su sueño, aquel, que_ _ **él**_ _mismo se había encargado de minimizar por ser producto de un inconsciente y parte de algo surrealista. Lo que sea que fuera ahora cobraba su merecido significado, y si se conocía lo suficiente, iría tras de el_

 _-_ **Sea lo que sea que estés buscando… seré yo el que te acompañe** _– Sesshomaru aparto la vista de ella y fijo la mirada hacia el frente_

 _Porque lo que sea que estuviese buscando, el iría con ella convirtiéndose así en su sombra_

 _Naraku en esos momentos no importaba, su madre por ahora no importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era, saber hasta dónde la joven podía llevarlo. Lejos estaba de pensar, que lo que encontraría más adelante, terminaría por enloquecerlo y cambiar su vida por completo_

…

 _ **Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo esperando que haya sido de su agrado. No me queda mucho que decir más que darles las gracias a todos aquellos que me sigue y a los que se nos unen, para mi es muy importante así como esencial y, me sentiría muy complacida si me dejan algún review, ya saben, para saber su opinión e inyectarme ánimos para seguir adelante.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos y nos leemos muy pronto! n_n**_

 _ **Tienen mi palabra**_

 _ **Cariños**_

 _ **Perséfone X**_


	12. Capitulo 12 El primer acercamiento

_**¡Hey! ¿¡Qué hay!?. Volvíííííííí. Estoy de vuelta y ni yo me lo creo XD. Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN, y que al final ya se cansaron, ¡Mil disculpas a todos ustedes!. Este periodo largo de ausencia se debe nada más y nada menos que al trabajo, porque bueno… hay que comer. Que mejor sería vivir siempre escribiendo, pero, hay familia, amigos, y montones de deberes que atender, aunque bueno, una vez de vuelta a casa, estoy lista para seguir con esto.**_

 _ **No me alargo más porque no tendría sentido así que, mejor los dejo para que sigan con el capitulo**_

 _ **A leer se ha dicho y nos leemos más abajo ^v^**_

…

CAPITULO 12: __ _ **El primer acercamiento**_

 _Sentada en lo alto de las escalinatas de un templo abandonado, Daniel observaba fijamente el horizonte, aquel, que ahora era cubierto por el más exquisito de los celestes mientras que con finos y delicados destellos, las estrellas comenzaban a embellecerlo dándole un toque casi místico. Volteo para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de su acompañante quien como siempre, parecía sumido en perfecto control entre su cuerpo y mente solo a unos pasos detrás de ella, y que con todo estoicismo, permanecía con la mirada perfilada hacia el horizonte. Y pensó, pensó mucho en todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde el primer momento en que llego, porque a pesar de no haber sido su primera opción, el destino se había encargado de juntarlos tal, y como sucedía en ese momento, y en donde sin saber ¿cómo? o ¿por qué?, pasaban horas acompañándose como si su mera presencia los retroalimentara a ambos por partes iguales_

 _Y era extraño pensar de aquella manera, quizá hasta loco, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que era así como lo sentía, así que si estaba equivocada, realmente no quería saberlo, viviría engañada porque para ella las cosas eran más fáciles de sobrellevar así, la vida misma era más sencilla así_

 _Volvió la mirada, esta vez hacia el cielo ennegrecido dejándola ahí durante varios minutos, y luego de que viera pasar juntas tres estrellas fugaces, decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir sin dar el crédito suficiente a lo que acababa de presenciar que a su parecer, era un espectáculo hermoso y muy difícil de ver en la época actual, más eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no cuando tenía tantas cosas cruzando por su cabeza, pues desde que dejaron al grupo de Sesshomaru, un sentimiento de desconcertó total la inundo, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿se habría apresurado a sacar conclusiones y salir corriendo a primera corazonada?, y es que era evidente, que conforme los días pasaban, el camino hacia de manifiesto los cambios del tiempo descendiendo la temperatura mientras más al norte se dirigían, el cielo había adquirido un matiz azul grisáceo, ligeras lloviznas los sorprendían y el sol, solo se dejaba ver pincelado bajo un manto vaporoso. En pocas palabras, una falsa normalidad se sentía en el ambiente, pues aquello, no era nada que no hubiera visto ya_

 _Una súbita sensación pesarosa se apodero de ella. Quizás, en otro momento, ese tiempo hubiera sido de gozo y regocijo porque ¿cuántos podían presumir de estar en un lugar así? tan enigmático como agradable, con antiguos edificios sostenidos por la piedra y monumentales santuarios forjados en madera. Seguramente serian muy pocos. Había que ir muy lejos en el tren ligero para llegar a las zonas montañosas del Japón solo para ver unas cuantas ruinas de los pocos lugares de acceso que había en la región_

 _Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que un suspiro lastimoso saliera de ellos. Quería llorar, sentía la necesidad de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas porque sus ojos, ya escocían debajo de ellas. Aquel no era un viaje de placer y jamás lo sería, además, si se ponía a pensar no todo en ese lugar era mágico, y prueba de ello, eran los constantes peligros en los que se veía inmiscuida. Tonto Yue y su mente acorazada, quería verle y gritarle algunas cuantas verdades que lo dejarían con la boca abierta, pero tenía que contenerse, ese no era el lugar ni el momento para que su encrespamiento saliera a flote, y es que, verse superada por sus miedos e inquietudes bien no le traían más que dolores de cabeza. Solo quería volver, quería regresar, volver a estar en casa y vivir tranquila en su hogar porque ¿Qué se supone que haría a partir de ahí? ¿A dónde irían si no tenían nada?. Aquella puerta seguía fresca en su memoria, pero desde el día en que partieron aquel sueño no se había vuelto a repetir. Se sentía desorientada, asustada y por qué no, hasta molesta_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, algo parecido a un sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras que sus manos se alzaban para cubrirlos de inmediato. Eso era todo. Nunca le había gustado quebrarse la cabeza por nada, además, debía recordar que Sesshomaru estaba ahí y no quería que la viera vulnerable, o mejor dicho, patética, así que, con un respiro profundo, las retiro poco a poco llevándolas a los costados en el filo de los escalones. El frío viento le brindo un poco de alivio, y cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, frente a ella suspendido en el aire se dibujo la silueta de un hombre alado_

 _Sin creer lo que veía, lentamente se levanto. Sus ojos quedaron prendados en su figura y su corazón pronto comenzó a latir furiosamente. Era él, era aquel ser que había visto días antes durante un incendio cuando todavía viajaba junto a Inuyasha. Le sonreía, al igual que aquella ocasión. Su mirada era tan profunda, que la hacía experimentar ligeros temblores en todo su cuerpo y que para esos momentos lo sentía… tan frío_

 _Abrió y cerró sus manos en puño palpando sus dedos helados. Tenía miedo ¿pero miedo de que?. Entonces recordó al Youkai, quizá si se ponía a su lado se sentiría un poco más segura, así que, virando el rostro y parte de su cuerpo hacia él espero encontrarlo con la guardia alta, más lo que vio, la desconcertó. Sesshomaru no solo seguía mirando hacia la nada, sino que hasta parecía verse inmerso en un duelo en donde su mente parecía estar muy, muy lejos de ahí_

 _-_ **Sesshomaru** _– murmuro muy despacio_

 _¿Qué a caso no veía lo mismo que ella?_

 _Con lentitud, subió el par de escalones que los separaban mientras que sus dedos se desenrollaban en el aire con la intención de tocar los suyos. Un súbito aire helado le atravesó el cuerpo antes de llegar a su cometido. De inmediato volteo hacia el origen que no era otro que aquel hombre. Ya no sonreía, ahora, en su lugar, su rostro estaba marcado con una seriedad absoluta. Parecía molesto, indignado quizá por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender y que a su parecer, carecía de todo sentido_

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _-_ **Daniel**

 _El llamado ínfimo de su nombre la hizo volver hacia quien le hablaba, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento fue, pero sus dedos, tomaban apenas los de Sesshomaru, podía sentirlo aun sin verlo porque sus ojos, hacían contacto con los suyos en medio de una lluvia de interrogantes que iban de su parte. Lo vio fruncir levemente el ceño, y hay estaba su respuesta. Taiso no se había dado cuenta de nada. Regreso la vista hacia el cielo en donde dos plumas negras descendían lentamente de el, y en donde por algunos segundos, no se escucho otra cosa que no fuera el aire pasando por entre las densas copas de los arboles. Todo había acabado ahí. El hombre se había ido_

 _Y ella, ella había quedado especialmente impresionada por el extraño momento que le había tocado vivir_

 _Un ligero apretoncito en su mano fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y parpadear al mismo tiempo. Sus orbes dorados se encontraron nuevamente con los del youkai quien después de esa acción, la había soltado manteniendo aun la poca distancia que los separaba. El no era quien debía retroceder_

 _Una repentina punzada de dolor la hizo retorcerse mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frio. El silbido del viento resonó claramente en sus oídos siendo entonces el momento idóneo para retirarse, porque por ahora, no quería dar explicaciones a todas las interrogantes que sabia había en los ojos ajenos, necesitaba estar sola para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder y de paso tranquilizarse, y es que, si de algo estaba segura, era de que aquel ser era más real de lo que en algún momento imagino_

 _Con impaciencia se removió en su lugar enfocando brevemente a su acompañante. Sesshomaru era inteligente, demasiado para su gusto, así que una efímera despedida la ayudaría a salir airosa de ahí sin dar pie a coloquios. Diviso los pies del peli-plata frente a ella. Ni siquiera supo en que instante había bajado la mirada, y es que quizá, solo quizá, pensó su conflicto interno había demorado ya lo suficiente como para darle más armas al daiyoukai. Era hora de marcharse_

 _-_ **Tengo frío** _– apenas si murmuro sin levantar la cabeza. No sabia porque pero tenía pánico de enfrentarse a la mirada erudita de Sesshomaru –_ **también** **me siento cansada así que… será mejor que vaya a dormir**

 _Y luego de que lo pasara de largo, no pudo evitar verlo por sobre su hombro mientras seguía su camino hacia el interior del templo. Por el momento se había salvado, y eso eran buenas noticias para ella_

 _Sesshomaru por otra parte, entrecerró los ojos mientras levantaba y veía atentamente la mano que antes había sido sujeta por la de ella. En otras circunstancia aquel contacto lo hubiera ofendido, más, en sus irises dorados había notado algo, algo que lo dejo momentáneamente desconcertado y que creo hasta cierto punto una pizca de confusión en su ser_

 _Sondeo el lugar intentando hallar lo que fuera que develara un poco del singular comportamiento de su joven acompañante, pero lejos de ello, no había nada relevante en aquel sitio hasta que, de un momento a otro, una pluma negra floto por encima suyo hasta caer a sus pies. Se agacho con parsimonia levantando por el cálamo el frágil objeto, en el había una etérea presencia hostil que le hizo torcer levemente la boca. De ahí en adelante tendría que medir con cuidado las acciones de Daniel y todo lo que ocurriera en torno a ella. Las cosas estaban sucediendo bajo sus narices y no estaba dispuesto a que aquello volviera a repetirse_

 _Después de eso, no tardo en reunirse bajo el mismo techo con la oji-miel que ya se había dejado atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo, y dejando sus armas a un lado y sus orbes fijos en ella, se recargo en la pared hasta dejarse caer en el suelo. Esa noche como muchas velaría su sueño. Un descuido había sido suficiente. De ahí en adelante permanecería atento a lo que pudiera pasar_

…

 _Cuando la mañana llego no se sorprendió al no ver a Sesshomaru cerca. Siempre era lo mismo con él desde que viajaban juntos, por eso también sabia, que en cuanto ella estuviera lista para partir, él aparecería como si nada, y así, sin decir nada, emprenderían nuevamente el rumbo hasta que sus pies dolieran. Así que contando con que tenía tiempo todavía, decidió ir a refrescarse al pozo que había en aquel santuario. Aun no comprendía cómo un sitio tan sagrado como ese que permanecía en tan buen estado, yaciera abandonado sin que hubiera alguien para reclamarlo. Como sea que fuera ese no era asunto suyo. Las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían y en aquel mundo, la frase tomaba mucho sentido_

 _Cuando al fin llego, tomo el balde entre sus manos y lo lanzo dentro. El sonido del agua golpeando los maderos en segundos se escucho así que, jalando la soga con ambas manos y con un bostezo y una lagrimita de por medio, el cubo no tardo en emerger lleno del cristalino liquido. Agradecía en silencio que hubiera lugares como ese para detenerse, era agradable tener agua fresca y un techo donde dormir aunque no fuera el pan de cada día y que, rogaba, se repitiera más seguido_

 _Sumergió las manos en el agua acunando un poco en ellas para llevárselo a la cara, cuando el frio líquido hizo contacto con su rostro se sintió más despierta, así que, intentando repetir la operación, volvió sus manos hacia el agua solo que esta vez, en lugar de darle el frescor natural que se suponía, estas se sintieron ardientes, como si sus palmas y dedos estuvieran envueltos por llamas y clamaran el alivio del viento. Rápidamente las aparto ocasionando que el balde callera al suelo y derramara su contenido sobre la tierra. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Se preguntaba mientras veía atentamente sus manos intentando hallar algún tipo de lesión sin embargo, por más que las examinaba no encontraba siquiera un rasguño. Extraño_

- **Quema ¿no es cierto?... el agua, quema, ¿verdad?**

 _De inmediato, Daniel levanto la mirada de la tierra mojada para buscar en los alrededores. Quien sea que le hubiera hablado, se oía tan nítido como si estuviera cerca suyo. Tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y tragar en seco cuando le vio, pues ahí, delante de ella, sentado en el filo del pozo, el mismo hombre del día anterior la observaba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azul cobalto. Y se quedo muda. Su piel palideció y su cuerpo pronto se tenso, y es que, no podía creerlo, seguía sin poder hacerlo ¿Quién era él y por qué de buenas a primeras aparecía frente a ella y sin haberlo notado?_

- **¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin decir nada** _ **pequeña**_ **Daniel?**

 _Un súbito y fuerte palpitar en su pecho la hizo llevarse la mano a este. Lucho contra sí misma debatiéndose entre hacerle frente o huir, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que a donde quiera que fuera él estaría ahí. No era la primera vez que se veían ni tampoco sería la última. Eso ya estaba claro_

- **¿Có…** \- _exhaló, dejando salir el aire que se le había atorado en sus pulmones_ \- **¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?** – _continuo, mientras que sus pies, la llevaban a poner distancia segura_ – **jamás nos hemos conocido… ¿o sí?** – _una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios masculinos, y luego, con tranquilidad, le vio virar el rostro hacia las copas de los arboles que en esos momentos, eran sacudidos por la fuerza del viento_

- **No es necesario conocernos Daniel. Ya antes me has visto y eso es suficiente… para mí** – _paladeo el hombre con la misma calma y sonrisa cálida de antes mientras volvía la cara hacia ella_

 _Pues lo que decía era cierto, ya antes se habían visto, él se había puesto frente a ella en dos ocasiones diferentes, y la primera de ellas, rodeada por grandes llamaradas que le habían sacado el oxigeno de los pulmones más de una vez_

- **¿Quién eres?** – _y ante tal pregunta llena de recelo por parte de la peli-negra, el hombre que no aparentaba más de treinta años se levanto rodeando con calma el pozo. Se detuvo hasta quedar un par de pasos delante de la chica quien, por temor, ya no pudo retroceder ni uno más_

- **¿Cómo es que alguien como tú aun no puede reconocerme?** – _el_ _dijo, levantando su mano y llevándola hasta los cabellos azabaches de la morena. Sus dedos se escurrieron con delicadeza por entre estos_ – **eres lista Daniel… solo esfuérzate… un poco más**

 _Y como si fuera un fragmento perdido de su vida, su mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Imágenes borrosas y sin sentido acudieron a su cabeza sin orden aparente hasta que por fin, en medio de un dolor punzante que la hizo entumirse, memorias pasadas de lo que fuera un hombre y su pasado, surgieron_

 _La confusión no solo se apodero de su semblante sino también de sus nervios. Era incapaz de creer lo que veía, el mismo hombre que estaba frente a ella caminaba ahora junto a_ _ **Yue**_ _por un largo sendero_ __ _el cual parecía no tener fin. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, solo podía verlos ir de espaldas a ella señalando y moviendo los labios que de tanto en tanto, mostraban una pequeña y empática sonrisa hacia el otro_

 _Porque verdaderamente era un sitio majestuoso, bellísimo, rodeado por lo que parecía ser un bosque de los muchos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. Las edificaciones eran singulares, guardaban su gloria en cada pared, en cada muro. Enormes cristales filtraban los cálidos rayos del sol haciéndolos ver multicolor, y las flores y las plantas, terminaban de embellecer el paisaje junto a los ríos que fluían desde lo alto de los riscos. En pocas palabras, su belleza estaba muy por encima de la de los mundos humanos o bien, dentro de sus más grandes sueños o anhelos… pero no todo era dicha, no todo sería perfecto, y lo supo, cuando nuevamente el panorama volvió a cambiar para mostrarle ahora una disputa entre ambos. Varias imágenes hubo consecuentes a eso, luego un juicio riguroso. El fuego consumiéndolo todo hasta terminar con_ _ **él,**_ _frente a un mar embravecido mientras arrancaba sus alas con sus propias manos. Lo vio llorar, lo vio gritar y maldecir la tierra que alguna vez fue su hogar. El cielo reflejaba la tormenta que había en su interior, y de aquel corazón palpitante y vigoroso, solo quedo frío y ardor_

 _Y no lo resistió más. Un gemido lastimoso escapo entonces de sus pálidos labios. Porque había sido horrible, había sido doloroso ser testigo de una verdad tan cruenta como aquella_

 _De una realidad, que ni siquiera sabía existió_

- **¿Por qué?** – _había preguntado_ _con los ojos acuosos mientras ladeaba y alejaba el rostro para que dejara de tocarla. Ya no quería saber nada más_ \- **No lo entiendo ¿Qué intentas decirme con esto?... ¿¡Quién eres, dímelo!?** – _aulló en un breve momento de firmeza antes de que su cuerpo se pusiera a temblar. Aun sentía aquellas sensaciones recorriendo cada célula en su piel_

- **Tú eres la protegida de Yue ¿o me equivoco?… él te envío aquí por alguna razón** – _escudriño el hombre con sus ojos carentes de ánimo_ – **creo que la cuestión aquí es, ¿qué tanto puedo esperar de** _ **ti**_ **pequeña?** – _rumoro, apresando su pequeña mano entre la suya para después, llevarla lentamente a sus labios y depositar un suave y casto beso en los finos y fríos dedos de la chica –_ **mi nombre es Nemus** _– dijo de pronto y sin dejar de mirarla_ – **…y temo decirte que Yue ha cometido un grave error… estar aquí significa, que te ha enviado a tu propia destrucción**

 _Contrariada y con el ceño fruncido, Daniel se respingo dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué Yue la había mandado a su propia destrucción? No, no lo creía, simplemente no podía ser. Imposible_

- **Mientes** – _fue lo único que atino a decir ya con su mano liberada. Solo la estaba asustando_

 _Más una sonrisa sórdida se mostro en aquellos bellos labios haciendo entonces que la piel de sus brazos se erizara. Un hueco se formo de pronto en su estomago, y ahí, bajo la mirada atenta de Nemus, ya no fue capaz de hacer ni decir nada_

- **Tus pensamientos te traicionan** – _el sonido de su voz la hizo levantar nuevamente la mirada_ – **tienes miedo, tienes temor de lo que pueda suceder**

 _Y las lágrimas acudieron otra vez a sus ojos empañándolos, aquellas, que se había forzado por no mostrar_

- **¿¡Como puedes serle fiel a alguien que solo ve por si mismo** _ **niña**_ **!?** – _espeto el ser con desprecio_

 _Y Mogami sacudió la cabeza varias veces en negativa haciendo que unas cuantas lagrimas fueran derramadas por el movimiento. Estaba asustada y él lo sabía, pero hablaba con la verdad. Maldito Yue había sonreído perniciosamente. Por fin había aparecido un vestigio de él después de tanto tiempo, y lo había hecho, atreves de una criatura como pocas. Porque había algo además de esa singular esencia etérea que la rodeaba, algo en esos gestos suaves e inocentes que le robaban la atención. La chica era hermosa, innegablemente atractiva para su gusto, más su belleza parecía ir más allá de lo físico. Parecía estar en otro plano_

 _Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma más sutil que la anterior mientras que sus ojos, azules como el cobalto, se hundían en los de ella quien ahora hipeaba intentando no desatar un poco de su llanto_

- **Te ves tan frágil e indefensa** – _siseo pausadamente, recorriendo la sonrosada mejilla de la chica_ \- **¿En que estaba pensando Yue al enviarte aquí?** – _y Nemus pudo sentir, como toda la complexión de Daniel se tensaba ante sus palabras y su tacto. Y luego de que bajara lentamente por el antebrazo la mano que antes estaba sobre su rostro, termino por acercarse a ella para hablarle al oído_ – **no sabes que placer… será ser tu verdugo**

 _Los ojos de la oji-miel se abrieron con impresión. En tan solo un segundo se hizo distancia entre los dos. Fuertes ventarrones los rodearon haciendo que sus cabellos volaran violentamente de un lado a otro, y una vez que se supo vencedor, el peli-negro busco de nueva cuenta su mirada. Que delicia encontrarla sobrecogida. Robarle la calma hinchaba su ego. Sus labios se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa, sus ojos vibrantes y profundos estaban fijos en los de ella. Eso había sido todo, hasta ahí llegaba la protegida de Yue_

…

 _El crujir de las hojas debajo de sus pies era lo único que se escuchaba mientras marcaban el paso hacia el horizonte. En otros tiempos aquel ruido bien pudo ser acompañado de pláticas e incluso de algunas cuantas risas, lamentablemente, ese no era uno de aquellos tiempos, no desde que cierta oji-miel se había separado de ellos dejándolos a todos sumidos en una abrumadora angustia tan similar, a la que Kohaku dejaba cuando era una más de las marionetas de Naraku. Y para nadie era más difícil que para Inuyasha, y eso Kagome lo sabía porque a pesar de parecer normal, aquel brillo característico en sus ojos se había opacado y ensombrecido con desconsuelo, y es que, ya antes lo había visto así. La muerte de Kikyo seguía fresca no solo en su memoria sino en la de todos. Naraku le había arrebatado algo muy importante, algo que, aun en esas alturas, seguía atormentándolo y haciéndolo sufrir en silencio, silencio que por cierto, era bien sabido y conocido por ella_

 _Lo escucho suspirar, y luego lo vio detenerse después de dar otros pasos más. No era extraña esa actitud, no después de que venía repitiéndose continuamente durante esas semanas, más, algo en su forma de mirar, le indico que esa no era una de esas ocasiones. Volteo hacia donde él lo hacía, y luego de darle alcance para preguntar, los labios del hanyou se abrieron sin esperar invitación_

- **Algo no está bien** – _murmuro el de ropaje rojo, sin perder de vista un momento el lugar en donde sus ojos habían quedado fijos_ – **no sé cómo explicarlo Kagome pero…** – _y su ceño se hizo más pronunciado_ – **hay algo que no está bien**

- **Inuyasha** – _y mientras Kagome veía con cautela por los alrededores, no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás para ver a sus otros compañeros. Sango y Miroku venían en silencio mientras que Shippo, recostado en la espalda del último, parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño_

 _Lo que fuera que Inuyasha pareciera prestar tanta atención y estar a la expectativa, parecía estar muy, muy lejos de ahí_

- **Inuyasha** – _le llamo nuevamente con voz soñolienta y cantarina. Sus ojos, habían buscado con cariño por los de él_ – **si existe algún peligro cerca de aquí será mejor seguir avanzando. No creo que sea prudente quedarnos por estos rumbos**

 _Un ligero asentimiento fue lo único que la sacerdotisa obtuvo por respuesta, y luego de que esta reanudara su marcha y tomara la delantera, un nombre vino de pronto a la cabeza del hanyou_

- **Daniel**

 _El golpe que dio su corazón contra su pecho le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto. Algo estaba pasando con ella, la sentía en peligro y él, él particularmente no podía hacer nada por acudir en su ayuda_

- **Maldición** – _fue lo único que dijo entre dientes antes de reprocharse por milésima vez, el haberla dejado partir_

…

 _Un delgado rayo de luz se filtro en medio de ambos antes de que Nemus asestara su golpe. Sus nudillos se habían encontrado chocando contra el filo plateado de lo que parecía ser una espada, y no muy lejos de este, con el porte que lo caracterizaba, el lord del oeste se erguía solemne frente a ambos empuñando a Tenseiga en su mano derecha y que, con la habilidad que lo distinguía, había interceptado el ataque de quien fuera un desconocido para él y que para ese entonces sabia representaba peligro para la oji-miel. La oji-miel pensó, mirándola por sobre su hombro medianos segundos. Se veía mal. Estaba paralizada, sus ojos se veían llorosos, las mejillas las tenia arreboladas y su respiración era, dolorosamente pesada_

 _¿Qué era lo que había pasado?_

 _Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de regresar la vista hacia el frente. No había que ser un genio para saber que la morena había recibido un golpe emocional ¿Pero, de quien?_

 _Atento, cruzo su mirada con el ser que lo veía de vuelta. Una inquietante tranquilidad reinaba en aquellos ojos velados de sabiduría y antigüedad. Sus rasgos eran casi tan fríos como los de él con la diferencia, de que parecían no guardarse el malestar que su presencia provocaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, quedando su cuerpo de frente a él y de espaldas a la chica. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre como aquel y menos, sentido esa aura suya que fluctuaba entre pasivo-agresiva_

- **¿Quién eres?** – _cuestiono imperito el daiyoukai_

 _Más Nemus esbozo una sonrisa casi imperceptible que no le agrado. Y luego de que pasaran varios segundos en silencio, sus ojos volvieron a la joven que tenia detrás, seguía sin poder moverse y temblaba apenas perceptiblemente. Eventualmente la lluvia comenzó a caer empapándolos en poco tiempo. La situación era de por si extraña como para que ahora el clima lo acompañara_

- **Está bien si no quieres responder** – _hablo después de un par de minutos regresando su atención hacia el otro_ – **pero, si sabes lo que te conviene y no quieres verme en verdad molesto… te recomiendo que al menos digas cuál es tu nombre**

 _Por un breve instante, el lugar se vio iluminado con el azulado resplandor de un rayo. El temporal estaba empeorando y con el, la poca paciencia que tenía el lord para ofrecer_

- **¡Daniel!** – _la sombría voz de Nemus pronto se abrió paso, su mirada iracunda cayó sobre ella sin importarle que era a Sesshomaru, a quien debía contestar_ – **considérate afortunada, no siempre contaras con la misma suerte** **que ahora** – _sentencio, y la mirada de Daniel, dijo todo por ella_

 _El peli-negro se permitió sonreír antes de darles la espalda y continuar. Sabia, conocía perfectamente a Sesshomaru y de lo que era capaz, su estirpe le era bastante familiar sin embargo, no le traía la mas mínima preocupación mientras que, para Sesshomaru, aquella había sido una clara afrenta que no dejaría pasar, le había ignorado y eso tenía un precio muy alto. Estaba a punto de seguirle iracundo, con su mano apretada fuertemente en la empuñadura de su espada cuando la mano de Daniel se cerró firmemente sobre su muñeca. Instintivamente volteo a verla, estaba a su lado con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Sus dedos se sentían helados sobre su piel_

- **No vayas… no vayas por favor** – _apenas le escucho mientras sentía su otra mano aferrarse a la manga de su haori, y como acto insólito, su frente pegada a su brazo_

- **Daniel** – _le llamo, sin dar crédito o salir de su asombro. ¿A que le temía tanto para osar detenerlo?_

- **Solo… no vayas**

 _Y luego de aquella suplica y de que frunciera un poco el ceño, su mirada se perfilo por donde aquel hombre, había desaparecido_

…

 _Un estornudo se abrió paso antes de que pudiera ponerse la playera seca que estaba entre sus manos. Ni el calor de la hoguera que había encendido minutos antes la habían ayudado a alejar los probables síntomas de un pronto resfriado, y es que, como podría hacerlo cuando hacia un frio infernal, además, había permanecido bajo la lluvia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y eso, no siempre era muy bueno. También estaba cansada, tenia frío, pero sobre todo, su cuerpo experimentaba una gran debilidad y dolor que hace mucho no sentía, y que si bien debía sincerarse, este había sido provocado por el choque que había tenido con Nemus minutos atrás_

 _Nemus, pensó, pasándose una mano por entre sus cabellos todavía húmedos, era innegable que aquel hombre perteneciera al mismo tiempo que Yue, lo había visto, los dos eran contemporáneos, y después de lo que vio se veían incluso como antiguos amigos aunque_ …

-" _Tú eres la protegida de Yue ¿o me equivoco?... el te envió aquí por alguna razón"_

 _-"¿¡Como puedes serle fiel a alguien que solo ve por si mismo niña!?"_

-" _Te ves tan frágil e indefensa… no sabes que placer, será ser tu verdugo"_

 _Sacudió la cabeza ante su último recuerdo. Si Yue la había enviado a ese lugar como decía Nemus y este intentaba hacerle daño, eso solo significaba que existía alguna clase de discordia entre los dos, pero, ¿Cuál?_

 _Si tan solo su ángel le hubiese hablado un poco más de sí o mencionado algo de su historia, quizá no estuviese tan confundida y temiendo por su vida, porque era un hecho que volvería a encontrarse con Nemus, y que tal vez en esos encuentros hubiera peligros buscando por ella, además, no debía olvidar que Yue no estaba ahí y lo poco que conocía de ese lugar, así que, sabiéndose abandonada, sería un blanco de lo más fácil para él o alguien más_

 _Volteo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de sí solo para encontrarse con la figura del daiyoukai mirándola en silencio. Sus mejillas se encendieron involuntarias por lo que tuvo que colocarse la playera en ese momento_

- **Sesshomaru…** – _hablo bajo_ – **al menos podrías anunciarte, no estaba, vestida** – _y ante sus últimas y apenas perceptibles palabras, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y agachar la mirada_

 _Sin embargo para Sesshomaru aquello no podía importarle menos, deseaba saber ¿quién era aquel hombre y por qué había llegado a ella? ¿Cómo era que la conocía y por qué su esencia le resultaba familiar?._

- **Ese hombre… algo me dice que sabes quién es**

 _Comenzó, y de manera inesperada la oji-miel volvió a alzar la vista hacia él como si le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. De un momento a otro había sentido su tensión a flor de piel y como su respiración se había vuelto más pronunciada._

- **¿Qué fue lo que paso?** – _y dando un par de pasos más, Daniel retrocedió otros tantos_

 _Y con esa actitud arisca de su parte, casi temió que la morena no le dijera nada, sin embargo, su paciencia tenía un límite, y Daniel estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo_

- **Entiendo entonces que por tu silencio, debo indagar por mi cuenta…** \- _amenazo_ – **porque si es así, no le veo el caso a que me hayas detenido cuando bien pude ir tras él**

- **¿Tú crees?** – _fueron las sencillas palabras que salieron de la boca de la azabache antes de dar un paso dudoso y luego sentarse con calma frente al fuego_ – **quizá tengas razón** – _murmuro, y Sesshomaru enarco una ceja_ – **tal vez** _ **así**_ **hubieras sabido un poco más de él… que yo**

 _Sin intentar responderle, el lord se sentó frente a ella y a un lado dejando de lado las catanas que lo acompañaban. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio solo viendo hacia el fuego que de tanto en tanto, era alimentado con alguna que otra rama o madero. Daniel termino la quietud soltando un suspiro_

- **Su nombre es Nemus** – _comenzó luego de haberle dado vueltas en su cabeza_ – **no fue mucho lo que hablamos así que, solo se, lo que él quería que supiera… al menos por el momento**

 _Y luego de que hiciera una pausa, enlazara sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas y Sesshomaru volteara a verla, intento continuar por caminos más seguros_

- **Lo he visto en otras dos ocasiones aunque en ninguna de ellas habíamos interactuado… creo que busca algo de Yue, y ya que soy yo quien ha estado a su lado** – _se encogió de hombros negando suavemente con la cabeza_ – **supongo que ya puedes imaginarte**

 _Una sonrisa insípida se formo en sus labios mientras volteaba a verle solo para encontrarse con esa mirada que en ningún momento había dejado de sentir. Hablaba con la verdad y eso él debía saberlo. Y aunque sus labios dejaran de pronunciar ciertos acontecimientos, bien cierto era que debía callarlos hasta el momento en que supiera un poco más acerca de ellos. Porque quería comprender, quería saber que había pasado con aquellos días en donde todo parecía ser_

 _Perfecto_

 _Ahogo un suspiro luego de romper con el contacto de sus ojos. Avivo el fuego acomodando un madero entre los carbones rojos que luchaban por seguir ardiendo. El color ocre de las llamas le trajeron de pronto algunos recuerdos, y por inercia, miro de soslayo las manos de quien permanecía a su lado en silencio perdido entre propios pensamientos. Nemus se había declarado su enemigo si es que se le podía llamar así, pero Sesshomaru, realmente podía confiar en él como un aliado. Su sueño desfilo por su mente con pasmosa claridad, pues el día en que se cumpliera este, entonces ella dejaría de existir. Sus ojos mieles se abrieron espantados, ¿Por qué ahora era que pensaba precisamente en eso?_

 _Intento darle otro rumbo a sus pensamientos y así alejarlos, lamentablemente para ella, Sesshomaru ya había percibido su turbación_

- **¿Qué pasa?** – _pregunto el peli-plata desencadenando un respingo de su parte_

 _Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, los labios de la joven se entreabrieron en varias ocasiones sin que algún sonido fuera escupido por ellos. Sesshomaru solo se dedico a observar, y luego que el rostro de Daniel se transformara apacible, no pudo evitar perderse en esas delicadas facciones que de un momento a otro le resultaron hipnotizantes_

 _Porque ahora Nemus no importaba. Yue tampoco lo hacía y Vangélis era lo que menos tenía en la cabeza_

 _La chica ocupaba sus pensamientos y con ellos, el deseo oculto que llevaría hasta la posteridad_

…

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta, seguimos un poco con los misterios que más adelante se irán develando. No desesperen que vienen cosas grandes tanto para Daniel como Sesshomaru en donde en más de una vez, van a quedar en jaqué**_

 _ **Seguimos leyéndonos y me atrevo a poner la fecha del próximo capítulo que gracias al cielo. ¡Ya tengo preparado!**_

 _ **Nos vemos el viernes 29 de Julio. Los espero ; )**_

 _ **Y recuerden que Perséfone sin reviews es = … no se a que es igual pero me pongo a llorar**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_


	13. Capitulo 13 Aquello que no se comprende

_**¡HOLA GENTE BONITA DE FANFICTION! ¡PERSÉ, HA VUELTO! Yeeeey!**_

 _ **Primero que nada debo decir que he extrañado pasarme por aquí y que estoy muy feliz de poder retomar mis proyectos de nuevo, la verdad es que no quiero extenderme mucho porque se, que lo que les interesa es la historia, pero bueno, siento que aun así les debo una explicación de mi casi ausencia por un año. La verdad es que como ya se lo dije por ahí a alguien, que por cierto le mando mil y un saludos, este 2016 la he pasado algo… bueno, muy mal, he tenido ciertos problemas que me han dejado exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente, pero ok, no todo es para siempre y ahora siento que todo ya paso, gracias a dios**_

 _ **Estoy muy contenta y por eso antes de pasar de año actualizo con este nuevo capítulo que espero, de verdad, pueda agradarles aunque sea un poco, que aunque no es muy largo, lo dividí en dos partes que no llevaran el mismo titulo**_

 _ **Bueno, no alargo más esto y, ya saben, Inuyasha no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla…**_

 _ **¡A leer se ha dicho! ^v^**_

…

CAPITULO 13: __ _ **Aquello que no se comprende**_

- **Tomare uno de estos y… ¿podría darme dos de aquellos?**

- **¿Está segura señorita? Son muy amargos, solo la gente mayor tiene gusto por ellas**

- **Entonces creo que no… ¿Qué me dice de estos?**

- **Son buenos** – _le dijo sonriendo_ – **aunque debe tener cuidado en cómo prepararlos, no siempre se obtiene el mismo resultado**

 _Porque a pesar de ir muy,_ _ **muy**_ _lejos hacia el norte, en medio de las montañas y zonas boscosas, Sesshomaru se había encargado de quedar siempre cerca de poblados que, aunque no fueran muy numerosos, eran lo suficientemente buenos para que la chica pudiera hacerse de algo de alimento, el mismo, que debía aprender a negociar atreves de intercambios al no ser capaz de conseguirlos por sí misma. Y no es que fuera un fracaso, no, podía conseguir peces en un río sin que esto le representara un_ _ **tremendo**_ _reto o terminara_ _ **con la cara**_ _dentro del agua, sin embargo, no podía alimentarse tan solo de ellos, su dieta no se lo permitía, necesitaba de otros nutrimentos para que su cuerpo pudiera mantenerse sano y eso incluía algunas plantas, hongos y algas de agua dulce que si bien debía sincerarse, todavía no conocía y solo_ _ **ahí**_ _había aprendido a comerlos, pues en la época de la cual provenía, muchos de esos alimentos prácticamente hubieron desaparecido con el tiempo o bien, seguían produciéndose en pocas cantidades solo para ser consumidos por la industria farmacéutica. Como sea que fuera no le quedaba más remedio que atender aquella orden silenciosa e imperita del youkai, ya se las arreglaría después para volver a hacerse de lo poco de valor que llevaba consigo como en ese caso, el hermoso broche de bisutería que le regalo Yue y que ahora sería el pago perfecto por los comestibles que le durarían por lo menos dos semanas. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras seguía viendo el adorno brillando entre su mano_

 _Termino suspirando cansadamente_

- **¿Desea algo más aparte de lo que lleva o puedo comenzar a envolverlo?**

- **Puede envolverlo, gracias** – _respondió luego de algunos momentos en que su mirada no se despego del bello broche. No se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba desprenderse de algunos recuerdos volcados en objetos_ – **Tome** – _le ofreció un instante después_ – **lamento no poder pagarle como se debe pero…** \- _se encogió de hombros y una mueca pesarosa adorno por un segundo sus labios_ – **por ahora es lo único que tengo y no puedo pagar más, disculpe**

 _El hombre le sonrió con empatía_

- **Descuide, señorita** – _entendía bien su cuestionamiento_ – **no es muy común que gente extranjera se pase por la aldea como usted lo ha hecho, además, se que a mi esposa le va a gustar**

 _Y mientras el hombre veía y sonreía feliz hacia la joya entregada, Daniel no pudo evitar reconocer que por lo menos ese tesoro haría feliz a alguien más. Volteo hacia atrás atenta de que la presencia de Sesshomaru no apareciera, todavía tenía tiempo, él aun no iba por ella así que, mejor era darse prisa y terminar con lo que buscaba si quería sobrevivir esa noche al terrible resfriado que amenazaba con fastidiarla. Con una ligera inclinación se despidió del joven mientras que sus pies la guiaban por un largo sendero. Miraba de un lado al otro en busca de… alguien, no sé, quizás, alguna anciana que tuviera en su choza hierbas, brebajes o algo por el estilo, porque aunque no fuera mucho de su parecer, estaba consciente de que en esa_ _ **era**_ _una farmacia, nunca,_ _ **nunca**_ _aparecería. Tuvo que preguntarle a un niño que jugaba cerca suyo por la sacerdotisa o curandera del lugar, estaba segura que si iba con ella podía encontrar alguna cura para sus malestares que cada vez eran peores. No quería imaginar cómo le iría por la noche si no lograba dar con ella_

…

 _Su tiempo a solas en aquella aldea había durado más de lo que en algún momento imagino. Sesshomaru no había aparecido como había supuesto y eso la tenía, sola y a las orillas del poblado sentada sobre una piedra con los pies extendidos por todo lo largo cual criatura torturada por el fiero aburrimiento. Era tedioso estar así, no sabía qué más hacer para entretenerse más que mover sus extremidades de adentro hacia afuera como si fuesen unas tijeras. Desplazarse de ahí no era buena idea por razones de seguridad, así que, a donde quiera que el youkai se hubiera ido, ella pagaba las consecuencias terribles de esa ausencia_

 _Bostezo, largo y tendido y a sabiendas de que no era observada. Comenzaba a entumirse, las nalgas ya le dolían y un leve dolor de cabeza amenazaba con convertirse pronto en una migraña, ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?. Se estiro perezosamente para luego, con desgano, dejarse caer de la roca cual trapo y recostarse naturalmente sobre el suelo, quizá pudiera dormir un poco antes de que Sesshomaru apareciera, además, dudaba mucho que hubiera peligros cerca, se sentía segura y bueno, no creía que alguien le fuera a saltar encima, ¿o sí?. Enlazo sus manos y las llevo a la altura de los ojos cuando la nube que tapaba el sol lo descubrió. Era un bello día sin duda, el cielo era azul, las nubes estaban esponjocitas y el viento, el viento traía a ella el olor de la grama junto al perfume de algunas flores. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y disfrutar. Era así como desde hace tiempo deseaba sentirse, libre y despreocupada. Poco se dio cuenta del momento en el que había quedado perdidamente dormida_

…

 _A paso calmo y ligero, el lord del oeste se abría paso por entre los infinitos corredores dentro de la espesura del bosque. Hubiera querido estar más tiempo fuera, así podría haber indagado otro poco sobre aquel sujeto que tantas incógnitas le traía y que en su opinión, parecía ser alguien adusto y demasiado complicado. Conocer a Nemus días atrás había agudizado sus sentidos y puesto en alerta. Había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle, más, el saber a Daniel tanto tiempo lejos suyo, le generaba cierta inquietud que no podía calmar sino hasta poder verla_

 _Seguro debía estar esperando en donde la dejo, en los márgenes de aquella pequeña aldea que tiempo antes había contemplado, así que una vez fuera de la maleza y el follaje con el que el bosque lo cobijo, se detuvo en campo abierto. El viento no tardo en traer a él como suave caricia aquel olor tan característico al que ya se había acostumbrado. La chica estaba cerca lo sabía, su aroma natural flotaba en el aire como si la tuviese a un lado suyo, y, emprendiendo nuevamente su fina marcha, no tardo en dar con ella. Respiro profundamente cuando la vio, su rostro incluso adquirió cierta suavidad de la que no fue consciente, y mientras la veía atento desde arriba, se permitió contemplarla a plenitud. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, su expresión corporal era tan suelta como desenfadada, y ese atuendo vaporoso y de una sola pieza que había decidido usar, por muy diferente que fuera a los que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a ver, la hacían verse_ _ **una**_ _con la hierba fresca que la rodeaba_

 _Se veía mucho más relajada, no quedaba en ella tensión alguna de todas aquellas noches en las que él, como fiel espectador, observaba quieto hasta llegado el crepúsculo_

 _Entonces se arrodillo, sin saber el motivo por el cual lo hacía y apartando algunos flequillos y así descubrirle el rostro para luego, delinear suavemente con un dedo el puente de su nariz, los pómulos y la curvatura de su mandíbula. Daniel poseía un rostro de lo más hermoso, muy diferente al de esas tierras, sus cabellos obscuros contrastaban bellamente con su tez blanca y sus labios rosas. Sus ojos, enmarcados por tupidas y largas pestañas, le brindaban un toque de sensualidad mientras que, su delicada y grácil figura, acentuaba las formas generosas de su cuerpo. Respiro profundamente mientras su cejo se contraía en una expresión de devoción pura. Era demasiado llamativa para estar en esa época. Era demasiado llamativa inclusive… para él, y observarla, resultaba ser un completo espectáculo_

 _Porque cosas tan simples como lo eran su vestuario, su lenguaje corporal, y absolutamente_ _ **todo**_ _de ella, capturaba poderosamente su atención y eso, podría llegar a ser peligroso y obsesionante_

 _Volvió a dar un profundo respiro, su mirada erudita se había levantado ya hacia campo abierto. A él nunca le había parecido ser presa de sentimentalismos tan ordinarios por los que los humanos llegaban a perder inclusive hasta la vida. Él era un youkai, y que, como su estirpe y sangre lo dictaba, lo único que podía reflejar era orgullo, odio e incluso superioridad. Parecía haber nacido con ellos y moriría también con ellos, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que no hubiera experimentado de algunos. Rin era el claro ejemplo, de alguna manera había creado un vínculo con ella sin proponérselo, la niña poseía inocencia, se había acercado a él con la clara intención de resguardarse bajo su cobijo y no sentirse sola por la ausencia de sus padres. Con ella conoció lo que era la tristeza y la compasión, saberla muerta no había sido de su agrado, y el solo hecho de perderla nuevamente lo trastornaba. Aun hoy lo que sentía por la pequeña no lo pondría a discusión jamás, pero, aunque así fuera, no recordaba situación parecida con anterioridad en la que su fascinación hacia una criatura como lo era Daniel, lo mantuviera quieto y pendiente_

 _Más aquella sensación burbujeante era el claro recordatorio de que él era un youkai, y uno muy poderoso. Conocía muy bien cuáles eran sus límites y no buscaría sobrepasarlos por mucho que la chica fuera diferente. Ya alguna vez había cometido la estupidez de liarse con humanos y ese error le había pasado factura, así que, cerrando los ojos y sin querer hondar más sobre el tema se puso de pie, lo mejor era alejar esos pensamientos poco innocuos y esperar hasta que Daniel despertara para emprender nuevamente el viaje, además, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar y ese lapsus poco intencional, le había hecho tremendo bien_

…

 _Según le había dicho la anciana curandera y según lo recordaba, el hongo seco que tenía en la mano de olor fuerte y color verdoso, sería suficiente para menguarle los síntomas del resfriado y la dejarían descansar durante la noche sin verse afectada por sus efectos que, si bien eran de alucinación si se abusaba de su consumo, controlaría el mal que la aquejaba mientras descansaba con entera tranquilidad. Dejo salir el aire con pesadez. Ojala que así fuera por que odiaba sentirse mal. Ya no podía más, detestaba tener gripe, le molestaba el lagrimeo, el flujo nasal, y el estado febril que se hacía presente durante la mayor parte de la noche y durante varias noches por si eso fuera el colmo, así que, con esas ideas taladrándole la cabeza, termino bufando con hastió_

 _Rogaba por un poco de alivio_

 _Tomo algo semejante a una tetera que muy amablemente la anciana le había regalado, en ella vertió agua hasta la mitad, y luego de que esta comenzara a hervir en la pequeña fogata que había hecho arder minutos antes, coloco una pieza del hongo para que se hidratara y soltara así sus propiedades. Le tomo cerca de tres minutos para que estuviera listo, así que, vaciando una parte del líquido en su inseparable y adorable termo de chococat, espero a que se enfriara un poco entre sus manos antes de poder tomarlo. El calorcito que desprendía el envase esa fría noche le pareció de lo más delicioso_

 _-"Es tan extraño estar así", pensó, luego de unos minutos en los que sentada con la cabeza recargada contra el árbol en el que se encontraba apoyada, miraba el ramaje y las hojas de este_

 _Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba con ella, todo era tan irreal que si alguien le hubiese dicho semanas antes que_ _ **eso**_ _era lo que estaba a punto de vivir, jamás lo hubiera creído por_ _ **muy**_ _extraña que fuera su vida. Extrañaba su casa, extrañaba a sus vecinos estirados, a la pequeña abuela que siempre le regalaba dulces cuando iba a clases, a sus compañeros, a sus amigos… y a Yue. Él de entre todos era el que más falta le hacía gracias a que siempre estaba a su lado. Jamás imagino que estar lejos suyo le crearía conflictos y llenaría de inseguridades, deseaba verlo, deseaba… deseaba… no sabía bien lo que deseaba pero enfrascarse en una pelea con él en ese momento la hacía sonreír ya que era lo único que la mantenía dentro de una falsa y cómoda realidad. Suspiro, desperdigando el vapor que salía del termo. Ahora se sentía sola y no era para menos. Sesshomaru estaba con ella pero ¿servía de algo?, con él todo era tan… singular que, no podía decir que lo sintiera como alguien cercano a su vida_

 _Se respingo cuando escucho ruidos provenientes desde los arbustos. Por un momento pensó que el youkai había vuelto o peor aún, que hubiera dado voz a sus pensamientos y que este los hubiera escuchado, más, al ver a una ranita que salía de entre la hierba y daba tumbos hacia el otro lado, pudo darse cuenta de que su idea no podía estar más equivocada. Soltó el aire que inconsciente se había quedado en sus pulmones - ahí estaba - debía dejar la paranoia de lado y concentrarse mejor en el presente para dejar de pensar en su extraño y peligroso acompañante, así que tomando un sorbo de su bebida – la cual le quemo un poco la lengua - se dispuso a dar por terminado con el suplicio que suponía para ella aquel molesto resfriado. Estaba amargo y eso le disgustaba, pero como estaban las cosas, no tenía más remedio que beber hasta la última gota si con ello lograba deshacerse aunque fuera por algunas horas de los terribles síntomas_

 _Y mientras seguía engullida en aquel casi sepulcral silencio, el nombre del daiyoukai volvió a su mente._

 _ **Genial**_

 _¿Quién era él exactamente? apenas sabía que era el hermano de Inuyasha y que lo superaba en ¿poder? ¿fuerza? e ¿inteligencia quizá? …seguro era una combinación de todo lo anterior pero, seria eso suficiente para tranquilizarla. Obviamente no. Lo que no podía negar y que debía retribuírselo como un punto a su favor, era que estar a su lado no había sido ni la mitad de incomodo que en un principio imagino. Porque a pesar de tener esa aura poderosa y maligna, Sesshomaru siempre permanecía tan tranquilo como estoico y eso a ella la mantenían un tanto más relajada, además, la había salvado en varias ocasiones y se encontraba_ _ **allí**_ _, a su lado, aunque bien, debía suponer que su interés no estaba completamente en su persona sino en Vangélis, el problema era, que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde o que rayos era esa ciudad, o si podían encontrar alguna vez algo de ella. Suspiro relajando los hombros y los músculos de su cuello, estaba agotada, ya no quería pensar, además, el sueño comenzaba a envolverla y si no pasaba algo bullicioso en aquel momento, sus ojos se cerrarían sin más no importando que el cielo, el mar y la tierra se sacudieran con fuerza abrumadora_

…

 _Por la posición de la luna y la obscuridad que envolvía su cuerpo supo que ya era tarde. La noche se había ceñido sobre él en sepulcral silencio haciéndolo consiente de quien había dejado atrás. Daniel había quedado nuevamente sola apenas buscaron un lugar para pasar la noche, y es que con él fuera, las criaturas que habitaban cerca pronto comenzarían a emerger en busca de alimentarse, y la chica, sería un blanco perfecto si no estaba con ella_

 _Respiro profundamente y luego dejo salir el aire mientras veía las estrellas. Ese ciclo llevaba repitiéndose desde hacía algunos días en los que él, lleno de incógnitas, buscaba su propio espacio personal para poder darle un poco de orden a sus ideas, pero por más que quisiera permanecer más tiempo solo, sabía que su condición como humana la dejaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque, y si él ahí, sabía que jamás sobreviviría_

 _Camino con calma de vuelta, de todas formas, nunca se alejaba lo suficiente como para perderla por completo_

…

 _Los ojos de Daniel temblaron estando aun cerrados. Su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar ligeros espasmos mientras que, su rostro y cuello, eran mojados y abrillantados con las características perlas de sudor. No se sentía bien, eso podía sentirlo estando aun dormida, además, tenía un poco de frío, sus huesos y articulaciones se sentían adoloridas y punzantes al igual que ardientes. Su garganta clamaba por un poco de frescor ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?. Unos segundos después sus ojos se abrieron soltando en el proceso un jadeo lastimoso que no pudo contener. Tenía la vista borrosa y sentía un tremendo dolor en el abdomen. Abrió la boca sintiéndola reseca. Apenas si pudo pasar un poco de saliva. Sondeo los alrededores, como si quisiera encontrar en el entorno al culpable de lo que le sucedía, estaba atontada pero eso no le impidió buscar algo fuera de su sitio, y una vez que su vista ya normal se poso sobre el suelo, un rápido recordatorio vino a su mente. Estaba resfriada y había tomado un brebaje_

 _Con cuidado y con los dedos temblorosos tomo el termo que estaba sobre la tierra. El té que había preparado con anterioridad se había derramado sobre el suelo una vez que ella hubo quedado dormida_

 _Jadeo más de una vez en busca de aire mientras una mueca de espanto se dibujaba en su rostro_

 _¿Qué rayos le habían dado? ahora estaba hiperventilando, sentía nauseas y unas ganas incontenibles de volver el estomago. Seguro la habían engañado. Timado. No debió haber hecho caso de una anciana extraña quien apenas si podía ver más allá de su nariz_

 _¿Cómo es que había sido tan increíblemente estúpida!?_

 _Con la avidez de la que era poseedora en esos momentos y maldiciendo por lo bajo, gateo hasta la fogata mirando dentro del pocillo para luego llevarlo hasta su nariz, no olía a nada extraño ¿verdad?, después, tomo el envoltorio donde guardaba los hongos restantes, y en ellos tampoco vio nada anormal ¿y ahora que se supone que debía hacer? es decir, no es que fuera una experta reconociendo venenos pero, quizá y podía encontrar algo inusual ¿cierto?_

 _Volvió a dejar los hongos sobre el suelo para meditar por un momento, no era así como se supone debía sentirse ¿o sí?._

 _¿Por qué la anciana no le había dado más detalles? y ¿por que ella no los había pedido también?_

 _Se levanto a trompicones cuando sintió de nuevo aquellas arcadas que no sabía si eran por el miedo o el envenenamiento. Se había detenido casi colgándose de un árbol y de espalda hacia la fogata que en esos momentos tenía un efecto reconfortante sobre su dorso. Sentía vértigo, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y los escalofríos eran inminentes. Lo que sea que estuviera experimentando, era completamente desconocido para ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando unos pasos se acercaron por detrás_

- **Daniel** – _el sonido de aquella voz le llego ahogada desde lejos. Apenas si la había escuchado y no estaba segura de que fuera real_

 _Así que en lugar de responder, permaneció de espaldas a quien sea que le haya hablado con las manos aferradas y casi blancas al tronco_

 _Alucinaciones_

 _Seguro aquellas eran las temibles alucinaciones que tanto le habían vaticinado_

 _Y mientras esto sucedía, y sin reparar en otra cosa que no fuera la frágil chica delante de él, Sesshomaru, que en esos momentos había regresado, se quedo plantado en su sitio sin pronunciar más palabra. La estampa que había frente suyo era algo fuera de lo común aun para una mujer como lo era Daniel, así que, entrecerrando los ojos con aprensión, al youkai no le costó mucho comprender que algo extraño estaba pasando con ella. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de pasear sus ojos por el lugar, no tardo mucho en reconocer aquello que seguramente era el causante de la inestabilidad de la morena, y, con curiosidad, ladeo el rostro antes de acercarse y agacharse a recoger lo que había regado en el suelo. Conocía ese hongo y lo conocía muy bien, Jaken lo conseguía cada que Rin enfermaba, era muy común que la niña contrajera algún virus siendo humana, más, había una diferencia entre los que su sirviente conseguía con el que ahora sostenía en su mano. Levanto la vista hacia Daniel antes de ponerse de pie. Ahora lo comprendía todo, la chica estaba intoxicada_

 _Aventó el hongo al fuego escuchándolo crepitar antes de seguir con tranquilidad hacia ella_

 _Y luego de unos pasos más, Daniel por fin pareció notar su presencia. Los pies plantados a un lado suyo se lo habían indicado, así que incapaz de girar su cuerpo con completa libertad como lo hubiera querido, torpemente dio vuelta sujetando tras su espalda el tronco con ambas manos. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando vio quien estaba en frente_

- **Sesshomaru** – _murmuro, y sus ojos resplandecieron al momento de mirarlo_

 _El youkai se limito a contemplarla con todavía más detenimiento_

- **¿Qué tanto probaste?** – _porque después del escrutinio el cuestionamiento era importante. El no era humano y por ello, desconocía mayormente lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo_

- **No lo sé, solo… herví uno y tome muy poco ¿creo?... ¿es eso tan malo?** – _y mientras sus ojos buscaban por los de él como si pudiera darle una respuesta, sus cejas se contrajeron con preocupación_

 _Por su parte Sesshomaru dejo salir el aire pesadamente mientras veía hacia el frente, notando como, aun sin verla por completo, comenzaba a retorcerse los dedos de puros nervios. No había caso, la chica estaba asustada y él no podía ayudarle. Así que sin mediar palabra y volviendo su mirada a la de ella, separo sus manos delicadamente para después, subir_ _ **una**_ _de las suyas por_ _ **uno**_ _de sus brazos, luego por el hombro hasta la curvatura del cuello en donde, con leves movimientos circulares, comenzó a masajearle_

- **¿Puedes caminar?** – _pregunto al menos un minuto después, y los ojos de Daniel se abrieron con verdadero espanto. El solo pensar despegarse de ahí y dar unos cuantos pasos, le habían traído tremendo vértigo_

- **Yo…no, no… no** – _se mantuvo negando en repetidas ocasiones desconectando esa parte de su cerebro, en la que debía sentirse incomoda por las atenciones tan inusuales y explicitas del youkai. Era una tontería pero, ahora solo le importaba no acabar con la cara puesta al suelo_

 _Así que si Sesshomaru se cansaba de su actitud infantil y se iba de ahí dejándola sola, ella seguiría con sus demonios internos en espera de un desenlace fatal hacia su persona, era lo mejor, no obstante, en lugar de eso, el cuerpo de Taiso no se movió ni un centímetro haciéndole imposible la tarea de seguir bloqueando aquellos pensamientos, de esa, casi intima cercanía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza_

 _Porque algo en él, le hacía suponer que sus costumbres no eran esas. Porque algo en su actuar, se oponía rotundamente a la descripción que Inuyasha y los demás le habían dado a cerca de su mortífera y fría personalidad. Necesitaba alejarse de él_

 _Así que en un intento por tranquilizarse y que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, respiro en repetidas ocasiones siendo la última, en la que cerrara sus ojos por algunos momentos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos parecía haberse calmado, así que, con la misma calma que creyó haber poseído, levanto el rostro encontrando el de él relativamente cerca_

 _Que para ese entonces, la mano de Sesshomaru había vagado libremente por su cuello hasta su nuca enviándole pulsos eléctricos a todo el cuerpo. No le sorprendía nada verlo observarla, no le sorprendía nada verlo con sus orbes fijos en ella a punto de atravesar su alma, pero lo que si le sorprendió, es que esta vez, ella misma no le rehuyera a su mirada_

- **Sesshomaru** – _susurro tranquilamente intentando comprender_

 _Y de a poco se dejo caer apoyada contra el robusto y rugoso tronco del árbol. Se sentía vulnerable y extrañamente deseosa de que algo más pasara_

 _¿pero… que?_

 _Inconsciente su respiración se hizo dificultosa después de un rato, su pecho subía y bajaba en un rictus casi frenético mientras que, sus labios, se abrían para dejar pasar el aire con mayor facilidad ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo como para no poder detenerlo? Sentía su cuerpo entumido, ávido y ardiente desde las entrañas, ¿Qué a caso esto sería otro efecto de los hongos? No, no lo creía, lo dudaba, porque aquel que le causaba tal ardor, no era otro si no Sesshomaru frente a ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron profusamente a pesar de haber perdido la mayor parte de su color, lo que para ese entonces, se sentía como una batalla perdida_

 _Había vergüenza y temor en sus ojos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo? se preguntaba mientras apretaba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior. Sus hermoso rostro estaba al rojo vivo, y cuando un suspiro escapo de su boca, se aterrorizo_

 _Ahora entendía a la perfección, ahora lo comprendía todo sumida en esa pequeña burbuja de placer. Taiso no solo estaba ahí mirándola fijamente, si no que hasta se había atrevido a rozar su cuerpo contra el de ella para luego, recorrerla con descaro desde el cuello hasta la curvatura de su cintura en donde se aferro con ambos brazos. Intento apartarlo, empujándolo hacia atrás con las manos, más, lo único que logro, fue aferrarse a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Levanto el rostro hacia él, sorprendida de encontrar algo en su mirada. Sesshomaru no era alguien que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos, sin embargo, esa ocasión fue diferente, y eso él lo sabía, porque llevaba experimentándolo desde el primer momento en el que se había hecho obligatoria su compañía y que hasta ahora, se había permitido exteriorizarlo_

 _Deseo, era deseo puro lo que inundaba cada poro de su piel_

 _Y eso ahora Daniel lo sabía, lo comprendía y él no dejaría pasar mucho más_

 _Así que se separo un poco de ella, para luego inclinarse y enterrar su rostro entre su cuello y así oler su exquisito aroma, una, otra, y otra vez. Le acaricio el hombro con los labios, con la lengua, rasgando con sus uñas ese pedazo de tela que la cubría para dejar su piel expuesta mientras que ella, hiperventilaba y temblaba entre sus brazos renuente de placer. Pero no debía perder el control. No, no debía. Tenía que recordarse quien era y porque estaba ahí, así que antes de perder la cordura, se alejo de ella para que notara el desprecio en su mirada, el mismo desprecio que él mismo se había provocado. Lo siguiente, jamás en su vida lo hubiera esperado_

 _Daniel lo estaba besando con una ferocidad nunca antes vista._

…

 _ **Hasta aquí llega esto, y recuerden que son dos partes, lamentablemente la siguiente será para los primeros de enero, aun no sé bien cuando pero estará entre el 07 y el 10, como sea espérenlo que ahí va a estar**_

 _ **Mil gracias por seguir conmigo y un agradecimiento muy especial a Yami no ojo. Espero que ya estés bien y que nos sigamos viendo seguido por aquí**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Perséfone X**_


	14. Capitulo 14 Causas perdidas

_**Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, ¡ya estoy aquí! con una disculpa, por supuesto, por no haber hecho la actualización cuando lo dije, razón, borre el capitulo ^v^´. Me di cuenta que me había saltado una parte de la historia y quise arreglarlo así que el resultado, aquí esta. Poco a poco se van a ir viendo más cosas y esto es el parte aguas para eso. Bueno, ya no me extiendo más y espero, que este capítulo sea de su total agrado. Perdonen si por ahí hay horrores ortográficos o palabras repetidas (que creo que no) pero como dije al principio, es NOCHE por acá. El sueño pudo haber hecho cosas barbaras ¦§**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, empecemos**_

 _ **Inuyasha no me pertenece y de hacerlo…haría a Sesshomaru mi marido :D**_

…

CAPITULO 14: _ **Causas perdidas**_

 _Uno_

 _Dos_

 _Tres… Diez_

 _Quizá trascurrieron diez segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y quizá otros dos antes de que con pánico sus ojos se abrieran para mirar a quien estaba besando_

 _¡Dios no!_

 _¿¡Que estoy haciendo!? – pensó – separándose bruscamente. Y es que no lo podía creer. Que alguien la abofeteara o zarandeara para sacarla del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba porque simplemente, no podía entenderlo_

 _¡Había besado a Sesshomaru! Y eso, no era algo que pudiera presumir_

- **Yo** … – _intento hablar entre constantes balbuceos llenos de terror y aturdimiento_

 _Y es que ¿qué más podía decir? se había quedado sin palabras. Todo lo que había en ella era confusión, y si su mente era un caos, no quería pensar lo que pasaba por el razonamiento de este. De pronto el frío calo en su cuerpo, más específicamente en aquella parte en donde había un poco de calor y humedad, así que extrañada y bajando la mirada por un momento, se llevo una mano hasta la zona del cuello. ¡Era cierto!, Sesshomaru también la había tocado, su saliva atestiguaba sus caricias pero, ¿por qué?_

 _Así que incapaz de comprender, llevo sus orbes mieles y confundidos hacia el rostro de él. Sus labios lucían tensos y su ceño, fruncido. Sus manos permanecían a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras que sus ojos, no dejaban de hacer contacto con los suyos con un atisbo de reproche. ¿A caso creía que toda la culpa era de ella? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndola retorcerse en su lugar. Tal vez había sido así_

- **¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?** – _murmuro, sin dar todavía crédito_

 _Era grave lo sabía. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, sus oídos y cabeza palpitaban por la presión de lo claro y obvio ante sus ojos, y eso sin mencionar, el vórtice de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse. Más no obtuvo contestación alguna por parte del señor del Oeste y eso comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia. Miro entonces a su alrededor, desconcertada y ansiosa, quería respuestas, pero ni siquiera ella misma podía encontrarlas, así que frunciendo el cejo e incapaz de volver a mirarle, se hizo a un lado abriéndose paso para apartarse de ahí. Seguido a eso un mareo le sobrevino_

 _Eso no podía ser_

- **¿Qué harás?** – _le escucho decir a sus espaldas mientras intentaba estabilizarse. El que ahora decidiera abrir los labios, ya no le interesaba y mucho menos lo deseaba_

 _Así que con disgusto, más con ella misma que con él, le vio por sobre su hombro. Necesitaba estar sola aunque fuera un momento, su cercanía la turbaba y no quería tener en su mente tan vividos recuerdos o la sensación ardiente de sus labios contra su piel, pero no había más remedio que no verle y agachar la cabeza abochornada. Era más sencillo definitivamente si no le hablaba de frente_

 _Cobarde_

 _Termino suspirando_

- **No sé…** \- _se digno a hablar luego de un momento en que sus ojos, no se despegaron del suelo_ – **la verdad… es que no sé qué es lo que esperas recibir de mí** – _le dijo, susurrando, bajando la voz y esperando le ahorrara la humillación y la dejara tranquila_ – **lo que nos paso a ambos… lo siento** – _termino de decir_

 _Porque se estaba disculpando sí, pero era el tipo de disculpa que se daba a la falta de palabras por no saber que más decir, pero Sesshomaru lejos de ceder, quiso saber más que nunca el por qué de aquella actitud, nadie hasta ahora había sido tan osado a menos que él lo permitiera en algo parecido a un juego suicida, pero ella estaba ahí, Daniel estaba a unos metros delante suyo sin la intención de dejar las cosas claras y eso le generaba molestia. Porque quería comprender, quería dilucidar que había pasado con ella y que estaba pasando con él desde hacía ya un tiempo. Un prolongado silencio se formo entre ambos_

- **Necesitas descansar** – _se encontró diciendo con sorpresa y voz tranquila_

 _Para luego, levantar el rostro y mirar hacia las copas de los arboles que eran sacudidas por la fuerza del viento. Tenía que recordar que la chica seguía afectada por la toxina del hongo y que por ahora lo mejor era dejarla. Varios segundos pasaron antes de que la escuchara suspirar y caminar de vuelta. Una pequeña pero afelpada manta la acompañaría hasta el alba mientras que él, extrañamente descolocado, velaría su sueño como tantas otras veces._

…

 _Habían pasado algunas horas desde lo ocurrido y extrañamente sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse como normalmente lo habrían hecho aunque fuera por unos minutos. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero el que no pudiera descansar como merecía recaía en la chica dormida frente a él. Su mente no podía dejar de reproducir las imágenes como un constante recordatorio de su intrepidez y lo fácil que había sido derrumbar sus murallas. Aun sentía sus labios húmedos, su cuerpo tibio apretado al suyo y junto a este, el sabor dulce de su piel. Cerró los ojos y descanso la cabeza con desgano sobre el rugoso tronco en el que se encontraba mientras el viento jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello. Ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir lo que estaba experimentando pero, ¿Cómo dejar de hacerlo cuando la causante siempre estaba junto a él?_

 _Volvió su rostro hacia la joven, y como si fuera una costumbre dada por los años, la recorrió palmo a palmo. Ahora comprendía que una parte de ella le despertaba deseo, deseo puro y necesidad, pero aunque aquello fuera así, todavía tenía el suficiente control de sus acciones, él estaba ahí por motivos diferentes y Daniel sería quien lo ayudaría a encontrarlos._

…

 _-¡Si no lo hacemos ahora perderemos nuestro propósito!_

 _-Si lo hacemos ahora, ¿tendría algún caso?_

 _-No te entiendo Yue… hace apenas unas semanas pensabas diferente_

 _-Hace apenas unas semanas, no podía comprenderlo_

 _-¿A que le temes?_

 _Y esas palabras se perdieron en el abismo de su mente, ocultas entre los infinitos corredores de su subconsciente antes de que pudiera asimilar su significado, pero no todo terminaría ahí, no todo sería niebla y confusión, porque para cuando aquella puerta tallada en roca apareció, nuevamente se encontró a sí misma entre numerología y símbolos a su alrededor._

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué era ese lugar y porque algunos pictogramas se le hacían inmensamente familiares? La idea inicial recaía en Yue y en sus casi nulos intentos por hacer que su cabeza dura aprendiera un poco más. Pues la verdad era, que en el tiempo que llevaba a su lado, jamás le intereso mucho su procedencia por ser el mundo "actual" en el que vivía o bien, porque su hermetismo sobre el tema siempre le pareció desesperante._

 _Vaya boba_

 _Y con esa frase en su mente termino despertando. Sus ojos se abrieron con parsimonia quedando fijos en la débil flama de la fogata. El horizonte comenzaba a iluminarse, y aunque aun era muy temprano, podía hacerse una idea de lo que había más allá de los arboles. Suspiro profundamente y luego llevo hasta el puente de su nariz la afelpada manta con la que se cubría. Parecía estar helando, pero eso no le impidió levantarse y desperezarse, después de todo, sabía que no tardarían en retomar el rumbo le gustara o no. Bostezo sin prisa para luego sacudirse el polvo y sacar una muda limpia de ropa, se vistió con calma y por último, puso la misma manta de la noche anterior alrededor de sus hombros. Hacía frío y no le gustaba, porque aunque ya se había acostumbrado en los años en que hubo vivido en Japón, este no era, ni jamás sería de su predilección. Le agradaba más el calor seco y casi asfixiante de su natal Arabia Saudita_

 _Volvió a bostezar, fregándose las manos para buscar un poco de calor. Días como aquellos prefería pasarlos cómodamente arropada en su sillón, pero no había caso, no había morada y no había sillón_

 _Un poco irritada por ese hecho miro a su alrededor. Apago el fuego con la poca infusión que quedaba en la pequeña olla que la anciana curandera le había regalado, recordando, y dando gracias al cielo, que su malestar por aquellos hongos no hubiese llegado a ser mayor, y aunque todavía tenía molestias del resfriado, estas eran mínimas comparadas con el envenenamiento. Una vez lista tomo sus cosas poniéndolas sobre su hombro. La manta le estorbaba un poco pero no pensaba quitársela, así que, ojeando los alrededores una vez más y ya con el sol despuntando en el alba, se dispuso a esperar a su acompañante_

…

 _Camino durante algunos minutos antes de detenerse abruptamente. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se cerraran aprensivos y estudiaran_ _ **nuevamente**_ _y_ _ **uno a uno**_ _los símbolos luminosos que aparecieron en su camino momentos antes. Unos en los árboles y otros sobre el suelo. Debajo de ella también había uno. Entonces, al recordarlo, no pudo si no sentir una extraña conexión. Otra vez su sueño desfilo por su mente, así que cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en el, volvió a afianzar la mochila sobre su hombro antes de continuar. Tenía que darle sentido a esas apariciones_

…

 _Pocas cosas desagradaban tanto a Sesshomaru como el que no siguieran sus indicaciones. Daniel se había ido dejando en su lugar los restos humeantes de una extinta fogata mientras que él, intentando calmarse, retrocedía y seguía el leve pero agradable aroma de la chica antes de poder dar con ella. Bufando maldiciones apenas entendibles, siguió resignado su camino, aun no entendía porque de buenas a primeras le molestaba tanto el no haberla encontrado ¿a caso lo estaba evitando? Vaya actitud más infantil, porque su muy perceptiva intuición le decía que la morena huía de él gracias a los hechos suscitados la noche anterior. No podía estar más equivocado_

 _Siguió con paso constate y sin mirar atrás los metros que le separaban de su joven acompañante, quien, sin saber que él estaba cerca, miraba con desconcertó de un lado a otro antes de dar más de un paso dudoso. Como lo supuso no había ido muy lejos y menos con esa actitud tan titubeante. Se detuvo un momento antes de hacerse notar, era claro que Daniel actuaba de una forma muy característica y que como siempre, no lograba ubicar la razón por la cual lo hacía. Sus penetrantes ojos no se separaban de su grácil figura, no era necesario que viera más_

- **Estas muy lejos del campamento** – _y su varonil voz se encontró haciendo eco entre aquel sepulcral silencio haciéndola respingar_

- **Sesshomaru** – _hablo la otra, volteando a su encuentro antes que un intenso color escarlata cubriera sus mejillas_

 _Pues apenas lo hubo visto, ahí, de pie frente a ella con esa solemnidad que lo caracterizaba, no pudo evitar recordar lo de la pasada noche. Aun era difícil verle el rostro_

- **Creí que sabías cual** _ **es**_ **la rutina** – _le reprocho nuevamente, haciendo_ _ **énfasis**_ _en_ _ **rutina**_ _antes de unirse a ella los pasos que los separaban. Se encontraban en un claro protegido celosamente por la espesa vegetación de bosque. Los rayos débiles del sol, apenas se filtraban por entre las copas de los arboles_

- **Yo… lamento pero…** \- _y cuidadosamente le vio por el rabillo del ojo replegándose en si misma al ver su actitud_ – **no creí que te disgustara tanto no… encontrarme**

 _El youkai la miro arqueando una ceja ¿Qué le había disgustado? una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro antes de volverlo hacia un lado_

- **¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí?** – _le pregunto luego de guardar silencio. Comenzaba a enfadarle su postura y el que no dijera nada como era su costumbre_

 _Más Daniel dejo salir el aire pesadamente antes de llevarse la manta que estaba sobre sus hombros hasta el puente de la nariz. El frio seguía pero ella no daría marcha atrás a lo que la había llevado hasta ahí. Con un dedo señalo hacia el frente_

- **Ahí, ¿lo ves? es por eso que estoy aquí**

 _Sesshomaru miro tranquilamente hacia donde ella apuntaba, pero por más que hacia el esfuerzo, no lograba ver nada fuera de su sitio u oculto entre la penumbra_

- **¿Qué hay ahí?** – _le pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo su mirada extrañada a la de ella. Un fúnebre silencio los rodeo antes de que la morena indecisa se decidiera a hablar. Quizá ya era hora de confiar un poco él y que no la tomara por loca. Volvió a suspirar_

- **Esta mañana, cuando desperté** – _y toda su atención fue volcada hacia él_ – **algunos pictogramas aparecieron en el bosque… yo solo me dedique a seguirlos** – _y la ceja masculina se arqueo nuevamente, curiosa_

- **¿Pictogramas, dices?** – _Daniel asintió_

- **Símbolos, formas… hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban ahí** – _regreso su mirada hacia el frente, pero como había dicho, ya habían desaparecido_ – **siento no haberte avisado, solo quería saber que eran, y porque los vi aun después de haberlos soñado**

 _Sesshomaru frunció el cejo antes de demandar silenciosamente una explicación. La morena sabia que debía hablar, era tiempo de poner voz a sus ideas y si el youkai la ayudaba, eso le quitaría muchos dolores de cabeza. Después de todo ¿no le habían dicho que confiara en él? respiro profundamente antes de buscar un asiento improvisado_

- **Este día tuve un sueño que quizá signifique algo. Otra vez vi aquella puerta de piedra que hace mucho no contemplaba y con ella, símbolos luminosos aparecieron a mi alrededor** – _hizo una breve pausa al mirar al suelo, meditando, para luego, tranquilamente regresar sus ojos a los de él_ – **estoy segura de que los conozco aunque no puedo recordar lo que significan. Yue se pondría histérico si lo supiera** – _y sonrió sin gracia volteando el rostro y esperando algún comentario por parte del peli-plata, pero este, nunca llego_

 _Finísimas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo cual roció augurando una pronta helada, más lejos de importarles como debía, solo se quedaron ahí en silencio perdidos entre sus propios pensamientos. La decisión que tomaran de ahí en adelante resultaría en un problema, de eso ambos estaban seguros_

- **Pienso que debemos ir por ahí** – _Daniel retomo la conversación luego de una larga afonía, señalando e indicando el camino_ – **tal vez solo sea idea mía pero si esto resulta, entonces tendremos porque estar agradecidos de no caminar en círculos ¿no lo crees?**

 _Más Sesshomaru se tomo su tiempo para contestar. Comprendía el punto. Reconocía a la chica y su extraña forma de hacer las cosas pero también, sabía que la morena tenía miedo y que como ya antes lo había dicho, su mente parecía estar llena de confusión. Como sea que fuera, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza todas y cada una de esas ideas; Daniel estaba ahí, y parecía estar segura de lo que hablaba. Así que con los brazos cruzados al pecho y cerrando los ojos, decidió concederle la razón_

- **Iremos, pero antes… hay que buscar un refugio, podrías enfermar**

 _Menciono dando la vuelta y echándole un último vistazo antes de caminar hacia adelante, mientras que Daniel, se levantaba y acurrucaba más entre su afelpada manta_

…

 _El día parecía empeorar mientras más avanzaban, el cielo permanecía mayormente nublado y el roció de la mañana se había convertido en una ligera llovizna. Temblaba, tenía sueño y los pies ya le pesaban ¿es que no había un lugar donde pudieran parar? Al parecer no, y eso comenzaba a impacientarla. Mascullo una maldición cuando uno de sus pies se hundió entre el fango marrón ¡Genial! ahora tenía lodo hasta el tobillo. Aquello no podía ir peor_

 _Malhumorada, cojeo hasta recargarse en un árbol para quitarse el zapato junto a la calceta. Las cosas no podían ser mejores ese día ¿verdad?, además, la manta que traía encima comenzaba a humedecerse, eso sin mencionar, que dentro de poco sus pertenencias también lo harían_

- **Oye Sesshomaru… crees que aun falte mucho para encontrar un lugar en donde resguardarnos?** – _porque aunque le era difícil y penoso hablar con él, le fastidiaba más el hecho de sentirse tan incomoda_

 _El fresco y repentino aire del bosque termino por entumirla y encogerla en su lugar. Aquel no era un buen día y ciertamente no mejoraría con el paso de las horas, Sesshomaru lo supo y se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. La lluvia dificultaba el poder encontrar una aldea humana por medio de su olor, cabía decir que sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, la esencia no llegaba a él y por ende, no podía dejar a la chica protegida. La miro por sobre su hombro_

- **No hay ninguna aldea cerca** _– y con esas palabras, regreso su rostro hacia el frente antes de seguir_ – **buscaremos una cueva… comienzas a verte terrible**

 _El sonido de su voz fue alejándose con él mientras la chica solo se erguía en su lugar totalmente ofendida. No recordaba el día en que le permitió ser tan "confianzudo" con ella, así que con una mueca de disgusto en los labios y ojos centelleantes, sacudió el zapato que tenía en la mano antes de ponérselo y seguirlo de pie a la montaña._

…

 _Aun no entendía como las cosas podían cambiar en tan solo unos segundos ¿Cómo se encontraba en esa situación? ni ella misma lo sabía_

 _Apenas llegaron a una pequeña cueva cerca del risco de un rio, comenzó a deshacerse casi con desesperación de lo que traía puesto encima. Ya no veía la hora de ponerse algo más seco y de paso, cambiarse los calcetines y colocarse otros zapatos. Sus pies a esas alturas parecían dos hielitos, así que con prisa, se agacho para buscar entre sus cosas, era una fortuna que su mochila contara con un interior plastificado y que sus pertenencias dentro estuvieran en buen estado. Solo lo de arriba había conseguido mojarse un poco._

- **Perfecto** – _profirió, luego de sacar un sweater azul rey peludito que por mucho le ayudaría a mantener el calor, seguido de unos jeans y unos converse tipo bota. Ahora el problema sería como lograría ponérselos. Con Sesshomaru ahí, seguro sería imposible._

 _Volteo hacia atrás para corroborar que él seguía a sus espaldas, más no lo vio por ningún lado ¿Qué, había salido nuevamente con el clima a si?. Gateo hasta la entrada solo para ver los alrededores, no estaba por ningún lado, así que aprovechando que estaba sola y sin querer hondar más en la extraña desaparición del youkai, regreso para cambiarse porque sencillamente ya no aguantaba el frío_

 _Los minutos se hicieron horas y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cabeceando sentada el suelo y con otra manta seca sobre sus piernas. Bostezo, parpadeando en repetidas ocasiones para quitarse la pesadez de los ojos y luego tallárselos. Quería dormir, pero simplemente no podía, Sesshomaru seguía fuera y aunque ya no llovía, tenía que quedarse despierta hasta que él apareciera. Cerró los parpados un instante para descansarlos, sin embargo, en poco tiempo el sueño comenzó a envolverla tan deliciosamente que casi no pudo resistirse, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de improvisto, una pequeña sombra paso corriendo afuera de la cueva. Extrañada y un poco más despabilada se inclino hacia adelante dejando la cobija de lado, estaba a punto de no darle importancia y creer que había sido su imaginación cuando la misma figurita, un poco más alejada, escalo algunas rocas para luego perderse tras de ellas. Estaba segura de que era un niño pero ¿Qué hacia un pequeñín como él en medio de la nada? ¿y si necesitaba ayuda? aquel sitio era peligroso, las paredes rocosas y afiladas podían fragmentarse y caer debido a la humedad. No, no podía dejarlo así, debía ir con él y ver porque o quien estaba allí metido. Guardo sus cosas con prisa, y atenta de su entorno, volvió a colocarse la mochila. Casi deseo que Sesshomaru estuviera con ella_

 _Camino deprisa aun siendo cuidadosa, sus pies se movían, o trataban de ser agiles y adaptarse lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzar a la criatura, más, por más esfuerzos que hacia lo veía todo en vano, ya no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Así que agitada y respirado dificultosamente, detuvo su marcha poniendo ambas manos en jarra sobre su cintura. Quizá debía abandonar la búsqueda, tal vez el niño sí vivía cerca y estaba acostumbrado a pasearse por allí. Termino torciendo la boca_

- **¿Estas buscando a alguien pequeña?** – _escucho una voz lúgubre a sus espaldas_

 _Volteo en todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie. Retrocedió un par de pasos pero nada, así que con terror, observo como todo a su alrededor se cubría velozmente por una espesa y fétida niebla_

- **¿Quién eres?** – _por fin pudo hacer uso de su voz. Poco a poco una sombra enorme se dibujo frente a ella. Una criatura musculosa y con cuernos fue todo lo que pudo distinguir. Tenía que salir de ahí si no quería ser lastimada. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y culpo al miedo por eso_

…

 _Estuvo tentado a quedarse apenas entraron a la cueva, pero por más que quisiera hacerlo, su cuerpo y mente rechazaban la idea de permanecer por más tiempo cerca de Daniel. Por algún motivo la chica había puesto todo de cabeza, y rehuía a la idea de querer siquiera verle a la cara cuando horas antes, había permanecido inmóvil en sus brazos y probado de sus labios ¿a que estaba jugando? ¿realmente sabía quién era él?. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, pues, aunque su rostro normalmente no mostrara ninguna emoción, en esta ocasión quien lo viera no podría reconocerlo. Aquello se sentía como una derrota, y una muy humillante, una que marcaba un inicio pero no un fin, porque lo había permitido, y porque sabía sus defensas no serían lo suficientemente fuertes apenas se dieran nuevas circunstancias, y bastaba con mirarla, con fijar sus ojos en ella para que su lado malévolo y cadencioso despertara pese a estar sosegado_

 _Chasqueo la lengua, desencantado, y antes de mirar atrás. Daniel permanecería segura sin su resguardo por algunas horas. Volvería entrada la noche, con sus irrefrenables deseos dormidos, con sus labios sellados, y con su cerebro bloqueado a la idea de expresar el sentir que le atormentaba cuando estaba cerca de ella_

 _Cualquiera que hubiese sido la fuerza que unió sus caminos, era claro que iba más allá de lo que él podía proyectar, o bien, creer_

…

 _Aquello debía de ser una broma. Debía de ser un mal sueño, seguro. Todo rastro de preocupación por el niño había desaparecido de su rostro cuando en un segundo, lo vio como una extremidad de aquel ser amorfo frente a ella. Era claro que había sido una trampa y había caído en ella. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, retroceder era una buena opción pero ¿hasta cuándo? el demonio no parecía ser tan grande pero seguro la superaba en agilidad. Como deseaba que Sesshomaru estuviera con ella_

 _Levanto la mirada hacia los nubarrones que rugían con fuerza sobre su cabeza, inevitablemente pronto comenzaría una lluvia torrencial y eso, dificultaría aun más las cosas para ella ¿es que no tenia escapatoria? Al parecer no, pero tenía que intentar huir. Así que regresando su vista hacia la criatura, intento calcular todas sus opciones. Aquel ser seguía delante de ella, a unos muy buenos metros si se podía decir, inmóvil, inerte, con sus ojos rojos fijos sobre su figura, y no pudo más, necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ahí. Volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando al suelo y corroborando que detrás suyo el piso no estuviera lo suficientemente desnivelado como para causarle problemas si requería correr, y así fue, tenía el beneplácito de los dioses, ahora, lo único que le quedaba era…_

- **¿Intentas huir? porque francamente lo veo imposible**

 _Nuevamente en sonido de aquella voz la hizo respingar y ver con premura hacia delante. Como pensaba el youkai había leído sus movimientos_

- **No puedes culparme por querer hacerlo** – _le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía miedo pero un poco de sarcasmo estaba bien ¿no?_

 _Los siguientes segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que el demonio sonriera de lado. Apreciaba a todas sus víctimas, más aun las que luchaban por sobrevivir. La chica se había ganado cierta ventaja_

- **Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, te dejare correr y esconderte en algún lugar cercano** – _su diabólica voz hizo eco en aquel sitio_ – **seguro será divertido… para ambos** – _y su extremidad en forma de aquel niño, volvió a cambiar a largos y huesudos dedos con enormes y negras garras_

- **Te agradezco la ventaja, pero me temo que no será justo… huiré de ti con, o sin ella** _– la sonrisa del youkai se apago quedando en su lugar una mueca espantosa, muy similar a la de los perros mostrando sus afilados dientes antes de arremeter contra alguien_

 _Y se asusto, maldiciendo a sus adentros por tener la boca tan grande. Era claro que no era como otros, era un ser pensante, y que como era obvio entre los de su clase, no debía jugar con él. Un enorme estruendo junto a las vibraciones de la tierra los hizo voltear, como había predicho, aquel era un lugar inestable y pronto comenzarían a caer grandes rocas que terminarían por aplastarlos, las fisuras en ellas a si lo confirmaban_

 _Estaba en dobles apuros_

 _De manera inesperada el chillido de la bestia se escucho haciéndola retroceder hasta caer, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta que detrás de este había una gran muralla y que algunas piedras de gran tamaño habían caído sobre su espalda dejándolo dolorido, así que, aprovechando la ayuda poco intencionada de la naturaleza y antes de que terminara igual, dejo el aturdimiento de lado poniéndose de pie a tropezones, necesitaba irse pero ¡ya!, le quedaba poco tiempo_

 _El olor a sangre le forzó a voltear en medio de su carrera, y apenas lo hubo hecho, el rozar de una mano la envió con fuerza hacia el suelo en donde rodo un poco cuesta abajo hasta detenerse en un pilado de rocas que le sacaron el aire del estomago. Jadeo. Aquello_ _ **sí**_ _que debía ser una broma, no recordaba a alguien con peor suerte, así que adolorida, se arrastro sobre el suelo antes de ver al responsable mal herido muy cerca de ella_

- **Tengo que salir de aquí** – _gimió, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras intentaba reincorporarse_

 _Era claro que el demonio apenas si tenía la capacidad de moverse, él también se veía mal pero, con todo y todo, parecía dispuesto a no dejarla escapar_

 _¡Rayos!_

 _Haciendo todo lo posible por quedarse de pie, retrocedió algunos pasos antes de intentar correr. El dolor aun no pasaba y sus piernas se sentían entumidas y torpes, pero no era tiempo de titubear, sin Sesshomaru ahí, ella tenía que cuidar su propia vida. Extrañamente le sorprendió haberlo recordado por tercera vez ese día y anhelado su presencia junto a la de ella. Sentido de supervivencia supuso, no quería indagar más en el tema y menos con la muerte pisándole los talones. Otro estruendo aun más fuerte que en anterior se dejo oír, las rocas se le venían encima y no había escapatoria. Ese era su fin, con claridad escuchaba el resquebrajamiento a sus espaldas prontamente sepultándola también a ella. Apenas y sintió como su cuerpo era impulsado por una fuerza mayor, alguien la había jalado consigo haciendo que sus pies quedaran suspendidos por unos segundos en el aire, sin embargo, era tanto el desastre y energía del derrumbe, que se vio alejada en algún punto de su captor. No supo como cayó ni en donde lo hizo, su cuerpo solo se encogió antes de que una piedra volara sobre su cabeza. Una nube de polvo cubría los alrededores y solo se vio opacada, en el momento en el que la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre el valle. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, alguien la había ayudado, alguien estaba ahí con ella y la había salvado. Con sorpresa y temor, vio a todos lados, parecía que estaba sola, apartada de la zona de desastre como supuso pero, ¿cómo es que la habían llevado en segundos tan lejos en primer lugar? quien lo hizo seguro no era humano, ¿a caso estaba ante la presencia de otro ser sobrenatural que buscaba devorarla? impaciente volteo hacia donde vio por última vez a aquel demonio con el que hubo compartido apenas unas palabras, más no había nada, lo más probable es que fuera sepultado por el alud de rocas_

 _Intento ponerse de pie de un salto, no tardo mucho antes de que sus rodillas la volvieran al piso, estaba nerviosa… ansiosa por cada segundo que pasaba, no podía levantarse y eso solo significaba una cosa. Si algo más ocurría, entonces ya no habría más oportunidades_

 _Apenas y sintió cuando alguien la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la levanto a traspiés. Parpadeo varias veces para quitarse las gotas de agua que se habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, volteo para ver quién era su captor. Su rostro mostro su impresión_

- **Se- Sessh…**

- **Calla** – _demando el lord mirándola con frialdad. Vaya y si había sido una estupidez haber salido del refugio y puesto su vida en peligro. Por poco y no llega_

- **Perdona… que...**

- **Dije que guardaras silencio** – _elevo la voz, enfurecido_ – **pudiste haber muerto** \- _y mientras Daniel volvía a ver todo a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

- **No fue esa mi intención… lo juro** – _susurro, con las lagrimas a punto de derramarse de sus bellos orbes_

 _Porque era cierto, la triste realidad le abofeteo sin piedad. Ella nunca quiso poner su vida en peligro, todo lo había hecho por el pequeño que nunca existió a sabiendas de lo que podía encontrar allá a fuera. Había sido imprudentemente estúpida al ir sin él_

- **Lo siento** – _murmuro nuevamente_ – **lo siento mucho** – _y su voz se perdió en medio del llanto_

 _Entonces, con la mirada baja, se dio cuenta de que el youkai tampoco había salido ileso de eso, parte de su armadura estaba cuarteada y las mangas de su ropa rasgadas y sucias. Una herida en uno de sus brazos derramaba sangre levemente diluida por las gotas de lluvia mientras que, sus dedos, parecían tener un leve temblor. Lentamente levanto la mirada_

- **¿Sesshomaru?**

 _Y mientras Sesshomaru la veía de vuelta, volvió a afianzar con más fuerza el agarre en torno al brazo de Daniel haciéndola encogerse. Porque un lo siento no bastaba, porque una disculpa era la peor ofensa hacia su persona en medio de aquellas circunstancia, y porque de no haber sido por el olor de la sangre de un_ _ **ahora**_ _sepultado demonio, él jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo para ponerla a salvo. La ira hervía en su interior, sentía la burla, y por un instante, compartieron el crudo silencio. Daniel parecía un animalillo asustado intentando buscar un refugio a su despiadada mirada, pero no la dejaría ir, no hasta que comprendiera la magnitud de su error mientras que él encontraba un desahogo a su frustración, que sentía, en cualquier momento llegaría_

- **¡Eres una mujer molesta y desagradable!**

- **Sesshomaru…**

- **¡Nadie hasta ahora había tenido el atrevimiento de burlar mi autoridad!**

- **No es…**

- **No** **existen segundas oportunidades Daniel, atente a las consecuencias** – _y la morena se encontró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos_

- **¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?**

- **¡Esto!**

 _Y antes de que siquiera lo viera venir, Sesshomaru la jalo hacia él y demando sus labios con la misma fuerza e intrepidez, con la que ella anteriormente lo había besado_

 _Las frías gotas de la lluvia junto con el tibio tacto de su boca, fue lo único que pudo distinguir antes de cerrar completamente los ojos._

…

 _ **Si se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo en específico, menciono de donde es nuestra bella Daniel, que, aunque bien su papi también comparte esa nacionalidad, su mami, no. Sabrán más acerca de nuestra protagonista conforme la historia vaya avanzando, y bueno, no me queda más que decirles que, los espero en la próxima actualización, besos y gratitud a quien sigue conmigo**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Perséfone X**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto :)**_


End file.
